Biohazard : Code Nivans IV
by Sojiku
Summary: Dix-sept ans ont passé depuis la disparition du Patron. Son ombre plane encore au-dessus de Piers, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, alors qu'il se prépare à affronter une nouvelle menace. Patrick, son fils adoptif, suit ses traces en entrant dans le BSAA, où il vivra ses propres aventures. /!\ Amour entre hommes et pas mal d'OC importants dans cette histoire /!\ (Post RE6, Spoilers)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le début d'une nouvelle aventure, les amis !**

**Comme vous l'avez compris dans le synopsis, du moins je pense avoir été assez clair, le point de vue du petit Patrick sera très important dans cette histoire, mais bon. Elle s'appelle quand même et toujours Code Nivans ^^**

**Tout d'abord, voici le petit chapitre de transition, car il s'en est passé des choses en dix-sept ans. Chapitre donc un peu court, mais la suite des événements est déjà en cours d'écriture. Juste un peu de patience ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Transition, 6ème partie (janvier 2015 - décembre 2032)**

Après l'énorme bouleversement que représentait Patrick, ma vie put enfin repartir droit. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste par rapport au fait que Chris et moi – et Claire aussi, mine de rien – élevions un enfant. Cela nous rapprochait encore plus, et ça me faisait plus que plaisir. Surtout que, comme il l'avait promis en 2013, Chris a fini par prendre une semi-retraite bien méritée en 2027, le mois de son cinquante-quatrième anniversaire, suivi de peu par Jill. En gros, ils n'allaient plus sur le terrain, mais ils restaient les leaders administratifs. Ils étaient encore en forme, mais nul ne pouvait leur en vouloir de vouloir souffler un peu. Surtout pas à Chris. Qui plus est, l'héritage était assuré, avec les membres de nos équipes.

En 2020, après presque sept ans de bons et loyaux services nets et sans bavures, Joel et Emmett ont été nommés capitaines, par les bons soins de Chris, Sheva, Jill et moi. Joel a accepté avec joie, mais Emmett a plutôt mal pris la chose, profitant carrément de cette situation pour rester le second de Joel. A une époque, je rêvais de faire ça, mais, même si je trouvais ça égoïste, j'enviais un peu Emmett. En plus, il faisait semblant que ça ne l'affectait pas du tout, et, le jour de la nomination officielle, il avait annoncé en public qu'il préférait 'rester en dessous', ce qui a fait rire tous les gens à l'esprit mal placé de l'assistance. Les autres membres de mon équipe, quant à eux, ont chacun fait leur route, sans qu'on perde le contact.

Comme il le voulait, Waylon est entré dans le Service Journalistique de Miles, son meilleur ami devenu son fiancé, enchaînant les affaires à scandale les plus honteuses les unes que les autres. Selon Miles, la plupart étaient fausses, mais c'était pour contenir les vagues meurtrières de certains fans avides de complots et de roulements sous la table. Ce n'était pas correct, mais c'était nécessaire. Waylon rendait service à l'humanité, d'une autre manière.

Connor est entré dans Terra Nova en 2015, après avoir été promu lieutenant, au grand désarroi des sphères supérieures. Il avait résolu, avec l'aide de sa sœur Swan et de Jessica, les mystères derrière l'invisible nouveau boss de Terra Nova, qui n'était autre qu'Eve. Même disparue, elle faisait parler d'elle, et une fois que ses informations aient en partie été révélées, Claire a été élue le nouveau PDG de Terra Nova, en tant que membre le plus ancien et le plus actif, assistée par ses partenaires et amis Parker, Jessica et Rebecca. C'est ensuite qu'elle a engagé, pour ainsi dire contre leur volonté – en utilisant sa persuasion toute puissante – les jumeaux Redfox, qui avaient fait leurs preuves pendant cette enquête. Ils me donnent tous les deux des nouvelles de Rose, qui a repris ses études de médecine en plus de son travail de détective, lui permettant de continuer ses recherches sur son frère.

Au début de l'année 2016, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Alice. Elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce que lui avait infligé le Patron, et n'était pas en état de m'écrire depuis, mais maintenant, elle allait mieux. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle improviserait en ce qui concernait sa perspective de carrière, en disant qu'elle trouvait préférable de ne pas réapparaître dans mon entourage mais qu'elle continuerait à me donner des nouvelles. Je n'ai pas osé mentionner que Malik était encore en vie, en revanche. J'avais suggéré à Malik de chercher Alice pour qu'ils s'expliquent, mais comme je l'ai plus du tout eu d'échos de lui depuis, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il en était advenu. Cela m'attristait un peu, mais je n'y pouvais rien. S'il voulait me donner de ses nouvelles, il le ferait, et je les accueillerais avec plaisir.

En parlant de disparition, j'ai aussi eu peu de nouvelles d'Ada. Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, mais je me suis bêtement habitué à elle. Elle avait repris contact avec moi peu de temps après mon mariage, auquel elle n'avait pas participé parce qu'elle devait faire le deuil de son frère, pour me dire qu'elle était sur un gros dossier avec Wade et qu'elle essaierait de donner des nouvelles dès qu'elle le pourrait. En fait, c'était surtout Wade qui m'appelait, une fois par mois environ, pour me dire que tout allait bien pour eux mais qu'Ada la bosseuse était toujours autant à donf. Ada, elle me donna des nouvelles de vive voix quatre ou cinq fois par an et par intervalle régulier, en refusant toujours poliment de me dire sur quoi elle travaillait. Secret professionnel. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait, surtout venant d'elle.

Lucie Purgatory, autrefois connue et redoutée sous le nom de Lucifer de l'Orgueil, s'était, comme elle et sa mère me l'avaient promis, rangée à mon autorité. Nous ne nous voyions pas souvent, mais quand elle participait à une mission, elle était étonnamment plus simple. Autant dire que je plains presque les rares armes biologiques qui ont à se battre contre elle. D'un autre côté, un peu plus officieux, elle me rappelait sans cesse Eve et sa promesse de bonheur. Après m'avoir fait miroiter un futur que je pensais impossible, elle m'avait donné le courage, la conviction et les outils pour le construire de moi-même, en plus de me donner la plus forte et la plus fidèle de ses filles. Je pensais parfois aussi à Asmodée, la plus jeune des sœurs, qui était, quant à elle, en liberté dans la nature, mais je me dis tout simplement que si elle ne faisait pas parler d'elle, c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien de condamnable. En clair, je ne savais pas du tout ce que représentaient réellement tous ces cadeaux, mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr. Malgré ses belles promesses, j'allais revoir Eve Purgatory.

Quelques années avant la retraite de Chris, Jake a lui aussi démissionné du BSAA. Il avait envie de renouer avec sa bonne vieille vie de mercenaire vénal, qu'il disait, mais je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou s'il y avait autre chose. En tous cas, ne serait-ce que pour Chris et moi, il restait disponible pour une mission de dernière minute comme indic du BSAA, tant qu'il y avait de quoi se défouler. Sherry, elle, est montée en grade aussi, mais s'est arrêtée au grade de lieutenant pour des raisons similaires à celles d'Emmett. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise sous la tutelle d'un quelconque supérieur, et elle adorait les missions d'ordre humanitaire, justement celles où on ne tirait pas sur ce qui bougeait. Sinon, elle était aussi efficace que n'importe quel capitaine.

Betthany était rentrée chez elle, revenant une fois par an pour les fêtes de fin d'année avec son mari Damien et son fils Daniel, et Duncan, Chloé et Alexis sont restés au BSAA sous les ordres de Chris jusqu'à ce que les dernières larmes du virus du Patron ne les dévore quelques années plus tard. J'étais préparé à les perdre, cette fois, mais ça restait très douloureux. Après ça, Betthany venait moins souvent, et donnait moins de nouvelles, passant d'un boulot d'agent infiltré extrêmement dangereux à l'autre. Elle s'en sortait, elle en avait vu d'autres, mais sa famille et moi étions toujours inquiets, et nous n'y pouvions rien. Heureusement que ma nouvelle famille était là pour me soutenir, sinon je serais tombé en morceaux depuis bien longtemps.

Pour ce qui est du non-professionnel, Leon a lui aussi ralenti sur le boulot, les services secrets étant étonnamment plus calmes depuis la mort de Derek Simmons, et, avec Helena, ils avaient accepté d'être embauchés-payés-nourris-logés par Claire, dont l'influence depuis Terra Nova ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur. Si elle avait voulu acheter le BSAA et Neo-Umbrella, à l'époque où cette rivalité était d'actualité, elle aurait pu, honnêtement. Autant dire qu'elle serait sans doute sur le podium des pires menaces auxquelles l'humanité pourrait faire face. Heureusement qu'elle était du côté de la raison. La plupart du temps. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de nous faire une petite combine tordue, familialement parlant, de temps en temps. Mais comme d'habitude, c'était toujours effrayant avant et gratifiant après.

Alors que les petits Patrick et Emily grandissaient quasiment côte à côte, cette dernière eut un petit frère en 2018, qui a été baptisé Alan. Jake m'a avoué qu'appeler son fils Albert aurait été déplacé, surtout avec Chris dans le coin, et qu'en fait, Alan sonnait mieux. Alan Muller. Car oui, Sherry et Jake se sont mariés un peu après l'arrivée de Patrick, alors qu'Emily soufflait sa première bougie. En parlant d'enfants, si Emily avait apparemment hérité du caractère de sa mère et de la couleur de cheveux et du sourire en coin de son père, Patrick, lui, a développé des caractéristiques bien plus singulières. J'avais déjà compris, de par sa manière de parler à trois ans, qu'il avait sans doute une intelligence plus prononcée que la moyenne, mais j'étais assez loin du compte, en réalité. À quatre ans, il savait déjà lire et écrire comme un enfant de sept ans, et les professeurs me répétaient sans arrêt qu'il avait des capacités d'apprentissage et de mémoire fulgurants. Certains parlaient même de mémoire photographique. Ce qui fit qu'il sauta plusieurs classes, obtint son baccalauréat à quatorze ans, il entra dans l'École Militaire Supérieure, où Sherry et moi nous sommes connus, à quinze ans pour avoir son diplôme à dix-sept, et, à dix-huit ans, il faisait déjà les classes préliminaires pour entrer au BSAA. D'ailleurs, il avait une bonne influence sur Emily, qui entra dans ces classes un an plus tard, à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Alan, quant à lui, prenait son père en exemple, pour ne pas dire en idole, et aspirait à devenir un grand agent mercenaire quand il serait plus grand. Sherry et moi ne savions trop comment le prendre, alors que Jake était fier comme un coq. Fidèle à lui même, en gros.

Comble de l'ironie, et de mon don pour forcer le destin à être contrariant, à la fin de l'année 2032, Chris et Jill commencèrent à avoir l'idée de reformer des équipes. Apparemment, quelque chose les avait réveillés, pour ainsi dire, et ils émirent même un appel des troupes. C'était une sorte de pouvoir que le BSAA avait, en cas de crise, pour recruter des agents dans les autres organisations gouvernementales, comme les Services Secrets, les Forces Spéciales, l'US Air Force, etc. A vrai dire, la dernière fois que ça avait eu lieu, c'était en 2003, pendant la chute d'Umbrella. La logique aurait voulu qu'on utilise cet appel des troupes en 2013 aussi, mais le virus a frappé trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis la dissolution des équipes et la montée en grade de certains membres, nous n'avions pour ainsi dire par d'équipe officielle, et, pour Joel, les entretiens d'embauche seraient donc une grande première. Il n'angoissait pas comme moi la première fois, mais je me permis quand même de placer un ou deux mots d'encouragements. En plus d'être un de mes anciens soldats et un collègue, c'était aussi un ami. C'était normal. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Joel, Sarah a elle aussi suivie la voie de son père, en entrant dans le BSAA en 2024, lorsqu'elle eut vingt ans, pour devenir rapidement graver les échelons et devenir lieutenant en mois de six ans. Plus important, elle était devenue _mon _lieutenant. Bien entendu, j'eus droit à l'avertissement de son papa gâteau, qui me promit de me tordre le cou s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sarah. Ou alors il tordrait le cou de Patrick, qui se retrouverait peut-être dans son équipe et qui était devenu son filleule, comme je l'avais promis à Emmett à mon mariage. Il n'empêche que le fait que Patrick soit dans l'équipe de Joel serait un comble, tiens. Bien sûr, c'est ce qui arriva. Bon sang.

C'est donc en décembre 2032 que les entretiens allaient avoir lieu, et que Sarah et moi allions rencontrer les autres membres de notre équipe.


	2. Sous-chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

**Ci-dessous se trouve le premier des nombreux points de vue que Patrick Redfield aura au long de cette histoire.**

**Vous remarquerez que le style de narration est assez proche de celui de Piers. Et pour cause. Comme on dit ' les chiens ne font pas des chats'. Donc vous ne serez pas dépaysés x)**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien commencé, il ne tardera pas non plus ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Sous chapitre 1 : Legacy, 2ème partie (décembre 2032) _(Patrick)_**

Enfin, le jour fatidique était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, j'allais passer mon entretien pour entrer dans le BSAA. Vu les parents que j'ai, ça n'aurait pas dû me travailler plus que ça, mais, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, j'éprouvais du stress face à une épreuve que je savais décisive.

A sept heures et demie, j'étais levé. En sortant de ma chambre, je ne trouvai personne, évidemment. Quand je passais devant la chambre des tourtereaux, j'entendis, à travers la porte, les ronflements de Chris. Une partie de moi se demandait commet faisait Piers pour dormir à côté d'une telle moissonneuse-batteuse, mais je compris tout seul que c'était sans doute une question d'habitude. Ou d'amour inconditionnel, qui fait qu'on apprend à aimer les défauts des autres et qu'on s'en accommode. Moi, les rares fois que j'avais dormi avec Chris, j'avais été incapable de fermer l'œil. Heureusement que les murs sont bien insonorisés.

J'arrivai dans la salle de bains, pour mon processus de préparation matinal, bercé par les ronflements de mon voisin. Paye ta musique d'ambiance. Le processus, comprenant douche, shampoing, deuxième shampoing, coiffure, habillage minutieux et deuxième coiffure, me prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Et, alors que je me coiffais pour la troisième fois, les ronflements dans la salle adjacente s'arrêtèrent. En peaufinant ma mise en pli, j'essayais de m'expliquer le phénomène. Soit j'avais pensé extrêmement fort, et Chris m'avait entendu inconsciemment dans son sommeil, le faisant s'arrêter de ronfler, soit il était réveillé. Je ne savais pas laquelle des deux possibilités était la plus absurde, sur le moment. Depuis sa mise à pied partielle, Chris était devenu un adepte, pour ne pas dire un fanatique, de la grasse matinée. Au grand déplaisir de Piers, qui le réveillait plus ou moins de force vers onze heures. Finalement, j'eus ma réponse quand je sortis, fraîchement préparé, à sept heures quarante cinq, en le voyant assis sur le canapé.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix encore bien endormie

-Salut, lui répondis-je

Sans autre commentaire, j'allai m'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé. Après avoir fait disparaître les épis qui parsemaient sa chevelure grisonnante, je me collai distraitement à lui, et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans cette position, je retombai en enfance, blotti dans les bras de mon gros nounours de père, bercé par les battements tranquilles de son cœur.

-J'espère que tu es conscient que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, aujourd'hui, lui dis-je

-J'en suis conscient. A vrai dire, un peu me suffira. Je voulais juste te voir avant que tu ne partes. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, admis-je. Te souviens-tu comment tu te sentais, toi ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. A l'époque, c'est dans la police de Raccoon City que je suis entré. Je n'ai donc pour ainsi dire pas fait d'entretien pour le BSAA. C'est plutôt à Piers que tu devrais demander ça.

-Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là, dis-je avec un rire de mauvaise grâce

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ce soir, dit Chris en riant aussi

-La question ne servira plus à rien, ce soir. Laisse, je me débrouillerai.

-Tu pourras lui demander quand même. Tu sais à quel point il aime te rendre service.

-Oui, je le sais.

Chris me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire en essayant de me défaire de sa prise délicatement. Mais il m'en empêcha. Crotte.

-Je dois y aller, tentai-je

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui disait le contraire. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

-Je le sais, dis-je simplement. Je t'aime aussi papa.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et il finit par me relâcher, me permettant d'aller préparer mon repas. Enfin, préparer est un grand mot. En réalité, il me suffisait d'aller piocher dans la réserve virtuellement inépuisable de sandwichs de Chris. Le véritable processus de préparation était l'organisation de mes repas dans mon sac, pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent dans mes affaires. Quand je revins dans le salon, mon vieux paternel comatait déjà de nouveau dans le canapé, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à ronfler de nouveau, et, dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra. Quel timing.

-Allô ? dis-je en décrochant, sachant très bien qui c'était

-Bonjour frangin ! me dit la supposée intruse. Tu es prêt ?

-Je viens de conclure. Et toi, où en es-tu ?

-Je suis devant chez toi ! Je t'attends ! me dit-elle avec une caricature de rire maléfique

-Suis-je censé avoir peur ?

-Peut-être. A bientôt.

Et elle raccrocha sans que j'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je pense que je pourrais être effrayé. Ou pas, en fait, en y réfléchissant bien. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte d'entrée presque à reculons, parce que je savais que quelque chose m'attendait, et je poussai un petit soupir en ouvrant la porte. C'est là que je me suis fait attaquer par une pieuvre bondissante à la chevelure rousse désordonnée, qui me sauta au cou, en enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de ma taille en riant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi, à cause de sa bonne humeur contagieuse, tout en étant incapable de bouger.

-Je te tiens ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton victorieux, comme si j'avais été capable de me défendre. Rends-toi, Pat Hibulaire, ou je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

-Bonjour Emily, dis-je naturellement, encore un peu amusé. Tu n'es plus un vampire ?

-Non. C'est trop ringard. Saut si tu préfères que je te morde ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents

-J'aimerais surtout que tu me lâches pour qu'on puisse y aller, admis-je. Descends de là.

-Oui chef !

Emily m'embrassa sur la joue en retombant sur ses pieds, et, une fois que je réussis à la recoiffer avec le peigne qui était toujours dans ma poche, nous pûmes partir pour notre rendez-vous.

Nous mîmes une petite demi-heure pour aller au BSAA, et devant la porte du QG nous attendait déjà une figure plus ou moins familière. C'était Emmett Spencer, un ancien soldat de Piers qui était pas mal monté en grade depuis quelques années. Enfin, il aurait dû monter en grade, mais il en est resté à celui de lieutenant-commandant, pour garder sa place de second auprès du capitaine Joel Miller, également un ancien soldat et ami de Piers, mais aussi et surtout le fiancé d'Emmett. Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers nous lorsque nous fûmes presque à sa hauteur.

-Salut les jeunes, nous lança-t-il de son ton souriant habituel. Comment vous allez ?

-Bonjour Emmett, répondit Emily en même temps que moi. Ça va et vous ?

-Ouais, bien. Je vais vous conduire à votre entretien.

Emily acquiesça, et s'appropria de nouveau mon bras pour qu'on puisse se lancer dans les couloirs du QG. Rien n'avait changé depuis les premières épreuves préliminaires, évidemment, mais j'aimais quand même regarder autour de moi comme un touriste. J'avais été élevé par deux militaires, alors les lieux officiels comme celui-ci m'inspiraient confiance et sécurité. Je me doutais bien du lieu où on allait, aussi. Le fait que la prise d'Emily sur mon bras m'indiquait que nous étions bientôt arrivés, et j'en eus la confirmation quand je vis son expression.

-Hé. Détends-toi, d'accord ? lui dis-je avec un sourire et un ton que je voulais rassurant

-Je n'y arrive pas, Patrick, admit-elle d'un ton abattu. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Je suis stressé aussi, lui dis-je. Mais j'essaie de relativiser. Respire consciencieusement, et essaie de t'imaginer dans une situation familière et relaxante.

-Comme quoi ?

-Ça, je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place.

Je lui pris la main, et lui fis un bisou sur le front. Je me disais que c'était une bien pauvre tentative, mais cela sembla marcher, car elle me fit un beau sourire de remerciement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce joli sourire, qu'elle tenait de Sherry, était sans doute une des qualités qui avait séduit Jake il y a vingt ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes devant la salle d'attente pour le recrutement. Nous n'étions pas les premiers arrivés, en plus. Il y avait déjà un garçon et une fille. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs de jais, un œil bleu et un œil vert, et était habillé tout de jean noir, alors que la fille avait les cheveux auburn, les yeux bleu-vert et était habillée d'un pull à capuche rose à rayures blanches et d'un jean. Ce fut cette dernière qui nous vit arriver en premier, d'ailleurs, et son camarade nous regarda aussi lorsqu'Emily et moi nous assîmes, côte à côte, en face d'eux.

-Salut, leur lança Emily

-Salut, répondit la fille. Je m'appelle Ellie et lui c'est Noah.

-Emily, répondit ma cousine. Et voici Patrick, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant

Je fis un vague coucou, que les deux autres me rendirent.

-Nous ne sommes que quatre ? demanda Emily

-Nous serons cinq, mais la cinquième recrue a prévenu qu'elle arriverait peut-être en retard, répondit Ellie

-Ah d'accord.

Ensuite s'enchaînèrent les échanges d'informations diverses et variés, car il était évident qu'Emily voudrait connaître ceux avec qui nous voudrions faire équipe. Moi aussi, mais je n'étais pas aussi extraverti et avenant qu'elle, alors je la laissai parler. D'ailleurs, c'était pareil en face. C'était Ellie qui alimentait le plus gros de la discussion, mais Noah était déjà plus bavard que moi. Il a eu le temps de répondre lorsqu'Emily lui a demandé des détails sur sa vie. Alors que moi, j'ai eu droit au super-résumé de ma sœur de cœur, qui connaissait ma vie aussi bien que moi.

Ellie était orpheline, comme moi, et elle avait été adoptée par le capitaine Miller il y a six ans. Il aurait été la chercher dans une sorte d'école militaire précoce, et je voyais, aux expressions d'Ellie, que c'était aussi craignos que je le croyais. Noah, lui, avait grandi avec sa mère jusqu'à ses seize ans, et elle est portée disparue depuis deux ans. Il entre au BSAA parce qu'il a eu quelques indices comme quoi sa disparition aurait un lien avec Umbrella. J'avais envie de lui dire que ça faisait bien plus longtemps que ça qu'Umbrella n'existait plus, mais je n'avais pas envie de détruire ses espoirs. Parce que, au fond, même si je n'en disais rien, et que j'aimais ma famille d'adoption de tout mon cœur, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui était arrivé à mes vrais parents. Donc je comprenais les sentiments de Noah, d'une certaine manière.

Ce fut derrière ces belles paroles que la dernière arriva, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Quoique, étant donné qu'elle était en retard, c'était sans doute le cas. Elle avait des cheveux rouges pétant et des yeux verts. Inhabituel. Elle portait un pull noir à manches longues, qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ainsi que des cuissardes, qui allaient rattraper son pull. Elle avait aussi des mitaines, et je croyais voir, d'où j'étais, des circuits imprimés dessus. Mais c'était sans doute des dessins.

-Bonjour tout le monde, déclara-t-elle en posant son sac lourdement sur le sol. Désolée du retard.

-Tu n'es pas en retard, dit Ellie en haussant les épaules. Les entretiens n'ont pas commencé.

-Tant mieux. Selon mes infos, c'est par ordre alphabétique, et je suis la première. Je m'appelle Lauren Crimson, donc. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Salut, dirent Ellie et Emily en même temps

Quant à Noah et moi, nous nous contentâmes de lui faire un signe. Il était aussi silencieux que moi, celui-là, apparemment. Lauren prit place près de moi, en traînant son sac, et, encore le timing oblige, Emmett surgit du bureau dès qu'elle fut assise.

-Alors, les jeunes, dit-il de son ton fanfaron habituel. Qui va au casse-pipe en premier ?

-C'est moi, dit Lauren en se relevant. J'arrive.

Emmett lui tint la porte, et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Après qu'Emily ait ricané un truc du genre 'elle est partie comme elle est venue', et après une espèce d'hystérie générale, le silence se réinstalla. Personne ne savait comment cet entretien se passerait, et je pensais sincèrement que ça tourmentait tout le monde. Ellie passerait en dernière, moi juste avant elle, alors on avait le temps. Mais c'était surtout Emily qui s'était remise à flipper. Noah, lui, n'était pas impressionné.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, et Lauren sortit de la pièce pour venir se rasseoir, alors que Noah se levait, après avoir tapé dans la main d'Ellie, pour aller à son tour à l'entretien. Mais les deux filles ne s'empêchèrent évidemment pas de poser des questions à celle qui venait d'être interrogée.

-Alors ? demanda Ellie. Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Bien, répondit Lauren. Le capitaine a l'air sympa.

-Il t'a demandé quoi ?

-Mon parcours professionnel, et pourquoi je voulais faire ce métier.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda Emily d'un ton curieux

-Je suis dans les Services Secrets, comme c'est une sorte de tradition pour les femmes de ma famille. Ma mère, qui est aussi ma supérieure hiérarchique, m'a envoyée pour répondre à l'appel des troupes lancé par le capitaine Redfield. Alors moi voilà. Je vous avoue que j'espère bien pouvoir me défouler, j'ai peur de rouiller, ajouta-t-elle après une pause méditative

-Wah, laissa échapper Emily

-Genre tu tabassais les gens et ça te manque ? demanda Ellie

-En gros, oui, dit Lauren avec un rire enfantin

Noah sortit de la salle où nous attendait le capitaine Miller, et Emily me décoiffa avant de partir pour prendre la place de Noah. Celui-ci se rassit à sa place, et, alors que je me peignais, Ellie m'invita à aller le voir, lui aussi, pour savoir comment s'était passé son entretien. Je n'écoutais pas tellement, regardant malgré moi la salle, me demandant comment Emily s'en sortait. J'entendis quelqu'un dire mon prénom, alors je me tournais par réflexe vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel. C'était Ellie qui m'avait interpellé. Derrière elle, Noah et Lauren se présentaient l'un l'autre.

-Oui ? dis-je

-A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je serai le prochain. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. Et aussi comment Emily s'en sort.

-Vous êtes proches, hein ? dit-elle, d'un ton qui disait que ce n'était pas une question

-Oui. Nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble, je la considère comme ma sœur.

-Je vois.

En parlant de ma sœur, Emily sortit de la salle, et, alors que je me levais pour y entrer à mon tour, elle m'arrêta pour me faire un câlin. Je fus un peu surpris, mais je crus entendre Ellie ricaner.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demandai-je d'un ton curieux

-Si. Je te souhaite juste bonne chance.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Mon parrain ne va pas me manger. Mais je te remercie quand même.

Emily me fit un beau sourire, et elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me relâcher. J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux avant de me diriger vers la porte du bureau du capitaine, tenue par le lieutenant Spencer, qui me faisait un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je poussai un soupir et finis par me jeter à l'eau. La porte qui se ferma derrière moi me fit presque sursauter.

-Bonjour Patrick, dit Joel. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

-Bonjour Joel. Bien sûr que je vais m'asseoir.

Je fis donc, et, une fois que le capitaine Miller finit de ranger ses papiers devant lui, il posa ses coudes sur la table pour me fixer avec insistance.

-Alors, Patrick Redfield, dites-moi, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Oh, c'est là que je dois parler. J'essayai de me détendre, et ça marcha bizarrement vite et bien. Mon parrain ne va pas me manger, avais-je dit. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de me recaler. Alors je me concentrai bien avant de répondre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

**Encore un petit chapitre pour vous, les jeunes ! (ou pas, en fait XD)**

**Maintenant que les trois chapitres rapides que j'ai commencé à écrire avant la fin de Code Nivans III sont sortis, je vais reprendre un rythme plus lent, et essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez enfin de quoi il retourne, bande de chanceux ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dreamteam, 4ème partie**

Après un bon moment sans équipe officielle, me contentant de travailler en collaboration plus ou moins directe avec mes anciens subordonnés, le temps était enfin arrivé. Le temps de former une nouvelle équipe.

Comme d'habitude, je n'avais rien eu à faire, ou presque. Chris avait sélectionné une quinzaine de candidats, répartis en plusieurs catégories, et Sarah en a choisi cinq. Donc elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, et moi non. Cela me rappela un peu la dernière fois que j'avais eu à faire ça.

Le jour fatidique, il était déjà presque neuf heures quand je me suis levé. Du coup, je fus surpris de trouver Chris affalé dans le canapé, en train de dormir à moitié. J'étais habitué à ne jamais le voir debout avant onze heures, depuis son arrêt du terrain. C'était une grande première. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et lui fis un bisou sur la joue, le faisant entrouvrir les yeux.

-Tu es encore là, Patrick ? marmonna-t-il

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu t'es levé pour l'attendre ? laissai-je échapper

Chris ouvrit bel et bien les yeux, et tourna la tête vers moi, un air encore bien endormi sur le visage. Un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il me reconnut, ça me fit chaud au cœur.

-Bonjour mon ange, déclara-t-il, un peu moins endormi

-Bonjour, répondis-je, sous le charme. Ça fait longtemps que Patrick est parti ?

-Avant huit heures. Son entretien était à neuf heures moins le quart. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Est-ce toi qui as dit à Sarah de ne rien me dire au sujet de notre équipe ?

-Oui. Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit Chris avec un rire ironique

Je fis une grimace. La personne qui me connaissait le mieux au monde jouait sur ma nervosité pour me faire une belle surprise. Cela fit bien rire Chris, d'ailleurs. Après ça, nous nous sommes échangés quelques nouvelles, cela faisait quelques jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus à cause de notre travail respectif. Ensuite, je suis allé choper un sandwich dans le frigo, et je suis parti pour le QG du BSAA pour passer mes entretiens.

Lorsque j'arrivai, il n'y avait personne, évidemment, et, assis à ma place de capitaine, j'attendis que la première recrue entre. Mais à la place, ce fut mon lieutenant qui entra, avec un sachet de beignets. Elle m'en proposa un, et elle s'assit après que j'ai refusé poliment son offre.

-Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me donner d'indice ? tentai-je

-Non. Ce sera la surprise, dit Sarah en me faisant un clin d'œil

J'eus une petite pensée pour Patrick, qui passait sans doute son audition en ce moment même, et je donnai mon autorisation au soldat de l'entrée pour faire entrer le premier nouveau venu. Bien évidemment, je la reconnus, et elle me fit un sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Bonjour petit frère. Ou devrais-je dire capitaine ? dit Sherry d'un ton enthousiaste

-Peu importe. Qu'aimerais-tu dire pour ton entretien ? Tu te souviens des questions classiques, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, s'il te plaît.

-Ton parcours, et les raisons pour lesquelles tu veux faire ce travail.

-Ah, d'accord. Alors, mon parcours… Entre 2009 et 2013, j'ai été dans la sécurité du territoire, en tant qu'agent spécial. Ensuite, j'ai démissionné, après la mort 'accidentelle' de mon patron, et je suis entrée dans le BSAA en tant qu'agent d'essai en 2014. Je suis devenue soldat définitivement en 2016, et je suis devenue lieutenant en 2022. J'enchaîne également les petits boulots, comme les actions du BSAA étaient un peu aléatoires. J'ai voulu faire ce travail parce que j'ai eu des mauvaises expériences avec des armes biologiques, alors je me dis qu'aider les gens est logique. Leur épargner ce genre d'expérience, que je ne souhaiterais à personne.

-D'accord, dis-je, en ayant involontairement pris des notes. Et quelles sont tes capacités ?

-Je maîtrise différents styles de combat rapproché, mon arme de prédilection est le petit flingue passe-partout et j'ai aussi des capacités en technique et en explosifs.

-Ma foi, ça me paraît pas mal, dis-je finalement. Qu'en pensez-vous, lieutenant ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Sarah

-Oui, j'achète aussi, dit-elle en faisant un signe d'approbation

-Parfait ! dit Sherry, ravie. Je dis au suivant de venir ?

-S'il te plaît.

Sherry me fit un salut militaire, auquel je répondis par un salut souriant, et elle sortir de la salle. Je regardai Sarah, qui grignotait encore un de ses beignets du bout des dents. Elle semblait pensive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Hein ? Non rien, ça va, dit-elle, comme si elle venait de se réveiller

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander quand même des précisions, le soldat suivant entra dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux blonds foncé m-longs lui tombant autour du visage, des yeux bleu saphir - assez particulier - et un physique massif, du même genre Joel, mais un peu plus grand. Il était habillé d'une veste en jean, d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean noir et d'une paire de baskets bleu marine. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, et il s'exécuta. Il avait quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Bonjour capitaine Nivans, commença-t-il. Je m'appelle Cameron Redfox. Mon frère m'a parlé de vous.

-Vous êtes le frère de Connor, compris-je. Vous avez des antécédents militaires ?

-Non. J'ai seulement suivi une formation au combat fournie par mon père, et une formation aux armes par ma mère. Les mêmes que Connor, précisa-t-il alors que j'allais demander des précisions

-Pourquoi vous engagez-vous quelques années après le départ de votre frère ?

-A vrai dire, dans ma famille, on change de boulot régulièrement à cause de… différents problèmes. Connor ne peut pas revenir ici, alors me voilà. Je sais déjà ce que j'ai à faire.

-Je vois, dis-je, un peu confus. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous savez faire. Connor était déjà très efficace.

-En ce qui me concerne, je suis plutôt dans la moyenne distance, alors que mon petit Connor fait plus dans la longue et la courte. Une sorte d'équilibre, en somme.

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant. Ce sera tout. Appelez le suivant.

-Oui chef, dit Cameron en se levant et en saluant

En quelques pas, Cameron fut dehors, et la porte se referma derrière lui sans se rouvrir. Je me demandais ce qui se passait, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ce fut de nouveau une femme, à la peau foncée, et dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux tresses striées de mèches roses. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient du même rose que les mèches dans ses cheveux. Assez inhabituel. Elle était habillée d'un grand manteau rose fermé, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, laissant seulement paraître un pantalon gris-violet et des bottes noires. Ce qui fit qu'elle dut relever son manteau pour s'asseoir correctement.

-Bonjour, dit-elle juste avant moi

-Bonjour, répondis-je en même temps que Sarah. Présentez-vous.

-Je m'appelle Stella. Stella Wolf. Ravie de vous rencontrer, capitaine Nivans.

-De même, dis-je poliment. Quelles sont vos expériences militaires ?

-Je suis dans les Forces Spéciales depuis quatorze ans. J'avais envie de changement, alors j'ai pris un congé sabbatique pour répondre à votre appel des troupes.

-Ah bon, dis-je. Et donc ? Comment vous débrouilliez-vous dans les Force Spéciales ?

-Je suis une experte en combat rapproché. A mains nues, précisa-t-elle

-Waouh, laissa échapper Sarah

-Vous avez travaillé pendant quatorze ans dans les Forces Spéciales sans utiliser aucune arme ? m'étonnai-je également

-Oui. Dans une équipe variée, personne ne s'attend à trouver quelqu'un sans arme. En général, dans j'étais dans les Forces Spéciales, on me mettait avec un expert en explosif et un sniper, et je faisais un carnage pendant qu'on me couvrait. La belle époque, dit-elle d'un ton nostalgique

-Eh bien ça tombe bien, dis-je avec un léger sourire. Nous avons un sniper et un expert en explosifs dans cette équipe. Alors vous êtes la bienvenue.

-Super ! s'exclama Stella avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Je vous avoue que j'étais un peu anxieuse de me présenter les mains dans les poches comme ça, mais me voilà rassurée. On commence quand ?

-Je ferai un briefing après les entretiens. Nous verrons à ce moment-là. Appelez le suivant, je vous prie.

-Oui monsieur ! Bien monsieur !

Stella se leva d'un bond et alla vers la porte presque en gambadant, avant de sortir. On aurait dit une adolescente qui venait de dégoter son premier emploi étudiant, alors que Sarah m'a affirmé que tous les membres de l'équipe sauf elle avaient plus de trente ans. C'était le seul indice qu'elle avait pu me donner. Stella me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais je ne devinai pas tout de suite qui.

-En voilà un drôle d'oiseau, dit Sarah. Emmett va être jaloux que tu l'aies remplacé aussi vite.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, admis-je

Enfin, le dernier membre de mon équipe arriva. Les mains dans les poches, au sens propre, celui-là. Il avait une casquette grise, dissimulant presque ses cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux verts. Il portait un manteau en cuir ouvert, laissant paraître un pull blanc, donc les manches dépassaient de celles du manteau, un jean gris délavé et des baskets kaki. On aurait un peu dit un délinquant, mais quelque chose dans son expression respirait la maturité. Je l'invitai d'un geste à s'asseoir, et il s'exécuta.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui allait avec son expression

-Bonjour, dis-je encore en même temps que Sarah. Présentez-vous.

-Je m'appelle Aiden Pearce, capitaine. J'ai été dix ans dans la police de Chicago, avant d'être un mercenaire à mon compte pendant dix ans aussi, et je suis dans le BSAA depuis deux ans.

-D'accord. Et quelles sont vos compétences ?

-Ma mère était dans les services secrets. J'ai été formé au maniement des armes et au combat rapproché. Le petit bonus, c'est que je suis un hacker.

-Un hacker ? répéta Sarah avant moi

-Oui. Je peux pirater à peu près n'importe quoi avec mon téléphone. Vous voulez une démo ?

-Pourquoi pas ? dis-je, curieux

Aiden sortit son Smartphone, et tapota très vite quelque chose. Etant donné qu'il pouvait s'agir de lettres ou de chiffres, selon dans quel mode était son clavier, j'étais incapable de deviner ce qu'il trafiquait. Aiden rangea ton téléphone, et je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. J'avais reçu deux messages. Un message de Claire, qui me demandait si j'aimais la casquette de mon nouveau soldat, et l'autre qui était un message de la banque. Apparemment, j'avais reçu un don anonyme de deux mille dollars. J'adressai un regard surpris à Aiden, et il fit un sourire en coin.

-C'est vous qui venez de faire ça ? demandai-je, bien que j'avais une idée de la réponse

-Oui. Et je peux faire bien plus.

-D'où vient cet argent, au fait ?

-De mon compte. Mais je peux le reprendre, si vous voulez, ajouta Aiden d'un ton presque amusé

-Comme vous voulez, dis-je. Ça m'a l'air très intéressant, en tous cas.

-Merci capitaine. Puis-je disposer ?

-Oui.

Aiden se leva se sa chaise, et repartit comme il était venu, les mains dans les poches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux analyses psychologiques que Claire m'avait fait lire il y a quatre ou cinq ans, qui disaient que ceux qui mettent souvent leurs mains dans leur poche avaient quelque chose à cacher. J'estimai que ce n'était pas important, et j'eus le temps de demander à Aiden d'appeler le prochain soldat avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle. Il opina, et ma dernière recrue entra. Lucie entra donc dans la salle, avec sa tenue habituelle - chemise rouge, jupe noir, bas et bottes à talons marron - et s'assit en face de moi.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle d'un ton poli habituel aussi

-Bonjour Lucie. Parlez-moi de votre parcours.

-Je faisais partie de l'ordre secret des Sept Sœurs du Purgatoire depuis 1998, et je suis entrée dans Neo-Umbrella à sa création en 2003 avec ma mère et mes sœurs. Elle a été dissoute en 2014, et je suis entrée dans le BSAA tout de suite après. Mais ça, je ne le vous l'apprends pas.

-En quoi consistaient vos missions dans l'ordre des Sœurs ?

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à votre notion du mercenariat. Mère entrait anonymement en contact avec les clients, et nous donnait les missions. En général c'était de l'assassinat ou de l'infiltration, mais c'était aussi parfois du trafic d'informations et même parfois des missions de protection.

-Ah oui, dit Sarah. C'était vraiment du mercenariat, en fait.

-C'est ça, lieutenant Miller, opina Lucie

-En ce qui concerne vos compétences, je crois avoir déjà une idée, dis-je avec un rire discret

-Effectivement, dit Lucie en riant aussi

-Alors ce sera tout. Vous pouvez prendre congé.

La dernière représentante des Sœurs du Purgatoire se leva, et, après avoir fait une courbette, sortit de la salle. Je me tournai vers Sarah, qui regardait Lucie partir en mordillant son dernier beignet. Je ne sus pas pourquoi j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. En fait si, je le savais. Sauf que la dernière fois, mon lieutenant n'avait pas cette tête.

-Piers ? Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Sarah

-Si ça va, dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon front. J'ai un étrange début de migraine, ça va passer.

-Tu es sûr hein ? Que ferais-je sans mon parrain préféré, dit Sarah avec un sourire trognon

-Je suis ton seul parrain, petite futée, dis-je en souriant aussi

Sarah rit, contente d'elle. De toute évidence, elle voulait surtout me dérider, et ça avait marché. Encore maintenant, sa ressemblance avec Sherry me tapait dans l'œil, c'était impressionnant. Il n'y avait que ses beaux yeux gris qui me ramenaient à la réalité. Après ces bonnes paroles, nous nous sommes levés à notre tour pour aller retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de briefing. Et pour une fois, moi aussi je me demandais de quoi il allait être question, étant donné que je ne savais pas de quoi il était question, pour notre prochaine mission.


	4. Sous-chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

**Après un gros délai, une sorte de presque passage à vide, voici le chapitre !**

**Ce chapitre et le suivant seront des chapitres de transition, donc pas très longs et très 'dialogue'**

**Bonne lecture et pardonnez moi. Encore.**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 32 : Purpose _(Patrick)_**

Après une bonne minute de méditation, je sortis mon pavé explicatif d'une seule traite.

-L'armée est une histoire de famille, capitaine. Mes parents adoptifs sont tous les deux dans l'armée, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je suis ici. Cette perspective de carrière m'intéresse pour des raisons bien plus personnelles.

-Ah oui ? demanda Joel d'un ton étonné. Tu veux en parler ?

Je plissai les yeux. Si je n'avais pas osé des vraies raisons de mon entrée au BSAA à Piers ou à Chris, est-ce que je pouvais en parler à Joel ? Probablement, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler.

-Pas pour l'instant, dis-je. Pas tant que je ne suis sûr de rien.

-D'accord. Quel genre d'entraînement as-tu ?

-Sniper, capitaine. Je suis un sniper. J'ai une très bonne vue et un cerveau qui fonctionne très vite.

-Très bonne comment ? demanda Emmett avec un sourire habituel

-Environ trois fois plus efficace que la moyenne. Seulement, ça fait que je vois tous les détails et que je suis un peu perfectionniste. Un peu beaucoup, même, ajoutai-je avec un rire jaune

Joel et Emmett me rejoignirent dans ma fausse hilarité, et personne ne fit d'autre commentaire. Tant mieux. Après ça, je fus invité à retourner avec les autres recrues, une fois l'approbation du capitaine dans la poche - façon de parler. Je croisais Ellie, qui me demanda de lui souhaiter bonne chance, et je le fis avant de retourner m'asseoir avec Emily, Lauren et Noah. Ce fut la première qui alla m'attraper, évidemment, et qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patrick ? me demanda-t-elle

-Hein ? Il n'y a rien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air plus pensif que d'habitude.

-Non. Ça va, je t'assure.

Emily n'ajouta rien, mais j'étais incapable de déterminer si elle me croyait ou non. Je finirai bien par le savoir, de toute façon, mais ça me travaillait un peu. Une fois qu'Ellie fut ressortie de son entretien, le capitaine et le lieutenant apparurent en même temps qu'elle, en déclarant que nous allions faire un briefing commun entre les deux équipes. Autant dire que ça promettait. Ça me confortait dans l'idée qui se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave. Du coup, on s'est retrouvés à marcher quasiment en file indienne dans les couloirs du BSAA.

-On va voir l'équipe des vieux donc ? conclut Ellie, qui marchait à côté de moi, en ricanant

-Ils ne sont pas tellement plus vieux, tu sais ? lui répondis-je

-Parle pour toi. J'ai à peine seize ans, moi.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de briefing, où l'équipe de Piers n'était pas encore arrivée. Cela fit que chacun d'entre nous put s'approprier sa place, et ce tout à fait arbitrairement. Enfin, sauf pour Joel et Emmett, qui étaient en bout de table, en tant que chef d'équipe. Mais j'avais fait pas mal de psycho, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge, donc il se passa exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Ellie choisit sa place la première, Noah s'assit à côté d'Ellie, Emily de l'autre côté d'Ellie, moi à côté d'Emily, et Lauren vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. En fin de compte, seule la première personne à s'asseoir avait réellement eu le choix, et les autres ont suivi comme des moutons. On s'est retrouvés tous assis côte à côte, en attendant le reste des effectifs.

La seconde équipe débarqua enfin cinq interminables minutes plus tard, et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer en face de nous. Je connaissais déjà Sherry et Lucie, qui étaient respectivement ma tante adoptive et ma sœur adoptive, mais je découvris le reste de l'équipe, qui se présenta rapidement. Une femme qui venait des Forces Spéciales, et dont le style rose flashy me rappelait un peu trop Eve et son éternel violet, un ancien de la Police de Chicago avec option hacker et tenue de délinquant, et le frère de Connor Redfox, un des premiers soldats de Piers, qui ressemblait plus à Emmett qu'à Connor à bien y regarder. Du moins du peu que je m'en souvenais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, là ? lança soudain Emmett, après un silence d'environ cinq minutes

-On attend le capitaine Valentine, répondit Piers. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Le capitaine manquant arriva effectivement juste après. Quand Piers me disait qu'il avait un sens du timing impeccable, parfois j'avais du mal à le croire. Là non. C'était presque hilarant. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Le capitaine Valentine s'assit entre Piers et Joel, à une place centrale évidemment, et les choses sérieuses purent commencer.

La raison pour laquelle le BSAA était de nouveau mobilisé était à cause d'une attaque terroriste massive en France, revendiquée par une organisation qui se faisait appeler Yliaster. Cette attaque était doublement inquiétante pour les capitaines, à cause du fait qu'une organisation terroriste sort de nulle part, mais surtout parce que le virus était inconnu. Les armes biologiques avaient été affrontées une fois il y a un mois, et, une fois mises hors d'état de nuire, elles disparaissaient encore plus rapidement que celles issues du virus C, ce qui rendait les analyses difficiles. Le détail en plus, c'est que, de par sa famille, Piers était inquiet en ce qui concernait la destination de l'attaque.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, déclara Emmett. Il faut qu'on y aille, pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Je pense la même chose, Emmett, dit Jill en opinant. C'est pour ça que vous partez pour l'île du Solitaire demain matin.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Lauren en levant la main, comme dans une classe

-Ce genre de voyage se prépare, jeune fille, dit Piers d'un ton conciliant. Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça. Et qui sait ce qui nous attendra là-bas.

-Un peu de calme la jeunesse, ajouta Stella Wolf, d'un ton qui me rappelait un peu le ton enjoué habituel d'Emmett. On va aller casser du monstre bien assez tôt.

-Quel enthousiasme, dit Joel avec un rire gêné

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux équipes se séparèrent, pour une raison que je ne compris pas vraiment. J'eus juste le temps d'intercepter un clin d'œil de Piers, me confortant dans l'idée qu'on aurait une conversation sérieuse plus tard. Ça tombait sous le sens, quelque part.

On est revenus dans l'espèce de salle d'attente du bureau de notre capitaine, qui nous invita à nous asseoir. Nous nous assîmes exactement dans la même position que dans la salle de briefing, ce qui fit ricaner le lieutenant, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la parole en premier.

-On commence par le commencement, les jeunes, déclara-t-il. Interdiction de m'appeler 'lieutenant. Juste mon prénom ou mon nom de famille, comme vous préférez. Par contre, le capitaine est à cheval sur les règles, alors lui il a droit au surnom.

-Bien sûr, dis-je simplement

-J'aurai une question, Emmett, dit Lauren en levant la main

-Oui ? Quelle est-elle ? répondit le lieutenant

-Est-ce que je peux y aller ? J'attends un coup de fil urgent.

-Ouais, allez-y. Mais vous devrez être de retour au QG pour dix-huit heures.

Lauren opina, en marmonnant un 'bien sûr', et sortit, son sac à dos sur une épaule, en lâchant un coucou aux gens qui restaient dans la salle. Tout le monde la regarda partir, et, une fois qu'Ellie et Emily lui eurent fait coucou, elle disparut. J'étais assez intrigué par cette fille. Elle avait quelque chose de familier, mais j'étais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Je fus ramené à l'instant présent par Emmett, qui n'avait pas fini son laïus. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

-A part ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Un petit mot, capitaine ?

Emmett laissa la place à Joel, au centre de la pièce, et celui-ci s'avança. Il toussa bruyamment, et fit un mini paragraphe supplémentaire à l'équipe. Je ne m'attendais qu'à moitié à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Lauren, vous devez être de retour ici pour dix-huit heures, dit Joel d'un ton qui m'échappait, parce que nous sommes tous invités à dîner par la sœur du capitaine Redfield. d'ici là, vous avez quartier libre. Rompez.

-Où sont les salles de tire ? demanda Ellie. J'irai bien m'entraîner un peu.

-Je vais t'y conduire, dit Joel avec un petit sourire

Ellie lui sourit aussi, c'était mignon, et ils partirent tous les deux, suivis par Noah. Ça ne me surprit pas vraiment, j'avais bien compris qu'Ellie étaient proches. Emily me dit qu'elle allait aller avec eux, en s'excusant, et elle partit, non sans m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Emmett me demanda la permission, assez ironiquement, de s'en aller. Je la lui donnai, évidemment, et je me retrouvai seul dans la salle d'attente. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, sachant qu'il me restait encore sept heures à passer avant mon rendez-vous. Je décidai finalement de rentrer chez moi.

Etant donné que j'étais seul, cette fois, je rentrai à pieds, en profitant également pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses. En fait pas vraiment, j'étais surtout intrigué par ce que je venais d'apprendre pendant le briefing. Yliaster. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à lire depuis que j'étais tout petit, alors je savais très bien ce que ça signifiait. C'était un scientifique polyvalent allemand, Paracelsus, qui le définissait comme la matière première de l'être, autrement dit le corps et l'âme. Ces idées étaient très similaires aux bases de l'alchimie, d'après ce que j'en savais. Il allait sans dire que ce nom avait un sens, mais lequel était une autre question.

J'arrivai à la maison plus vite que prévu, du coup. La porte était ouverte, quand je suis arrivé, donc il y avait quelqu'un. Allez, on lance les paris. Qui squatte la maison alors que les propriétaires n'étaient pas là ? En ce qui me concernait, je pariais sur Jake et Alan. Je trouvai deux manteaux noirs sur le porte manteau. Gagné.

-Qui est là ? lançai-je. Dois-je sortir mon arme ?

-Essaie, pour voir ! répondit le plus jeune des deux invités, depuis la cuisine

Ce fut l'adulte qui apparut, sa tête dépassant du cadre de la porte de la cuisine. Finalement, sa main apparut aussi, me faisant un signe, auquel je répondis. Ensuite, Alan courut vers moi pour me sauter dessus, mais je réussis à l'attraper in extremis. Ce n'était certainement pas de Jake que ce gosse et sa sœur tenaient cette habitude. Les cheveux blond vénitien d'Alan m'arrivaient dans les yeux pendant qu'il essayait de me mettre des coups de boule, alors je le posai par terre pour le recoiffer, ce qui le faisait sourire.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il. Elles sont où Emily et maman ?

-Oui ça va. Emily ne rentre pas pour manger ce midi, on ne la reverra que ce soir. Je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne ta mère. Et toi ça va ?

-Oh, dommage. Moi ça va super. Papa est en train de préparer le repas, mais il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est, râla Alan

-Tu sais, ton père ne sait pas cuisiner grand-chose. On a une chance sur deux, à peu près, ricanai-je

-Va te faire cuire une omelette, Bisounours Junior, dit Jake au loin, comme je m'y attendais. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas contrarier la personne qui fait la bouffe, pourtant, non ?

-Pas faux, admis-je

Finalement, n'ayant aucune raison de rester debout, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, et Alan vint avec moi. J'avais entendu quelqu'un dire 'les enfants sont l'incarnation du temps', et je ne l'avais cru qu'à moitié. mais quand je vois la manière dont Alan a grandi, je ne peux que le croire. Autant j'avais grandi avec Emily, alors je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à sa croissance, autant j'étais là la naissance d'Alan, et il avait presque quinze ans maintenant. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens vieux.

Pendant qu'on attendait le repas, Alan me racontait, ou plutôt me répétait, à quel point son papa était génial, et à quel point il avait envie de devenir comme lui. Par contre, une chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas d'accord, c'était la coupe de cheveux. Jake avait eu les cheveux rasés, aussi loin que je me souvienne, mais Alan, lui, avait une envie tenace de se laisser pousser les cheveux, ce qui étonnait ses parents. Les cheveux blond-roux d'Alan tombaient sur ses épaules, donc légèrement plus longs que ceux de sa mère. Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi il insistait tant, il répondait que c'était juste une envie. Comme celle de devenir un mercenaire sans foi ni loi comme père Muller dans sa jeunesse. Ah, l'adolescence.

-Toi tu veux bien faire comme tonton Piers et tonton Chris, non ? se défendait-il. Pourquoi tu trouves ça si bizarre que je veuille devenir comme papa ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme Chris et Piers, Alan. Et je n'entre pas dans le BSAA juste parce que mes parents sont dedans, expliquai-je

-Ah non ? Pourquoi alors ?

Au départ, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je répondais toujours ça aux gens, alors que, en réalité, je ne voulais le dire à personne. Ça faisait dix-huit ans que j'avais gardé ça pour moi, mais, pour une fois, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas juste le dire ? J'étais à peu près sûr que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de le dire à Alan. Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire ? Oui, peut-être.

-Je veux bien te le dire, mais c'est un secret, ok ? proposai-je

-Ok, répondit Alan en opinant franchement. Je te le promets.

Je regardai autour de moi, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à commettre un crime - ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs - avant de cracher le morceau.


	5. Sous-chapitre 3

**Bonjour !**

**Après un petit délai, dû au fait que j'ai écrit les deux chapitres en même temps (haha), voici l'autre chapitre de transition que je vous avais promis.**

**Un petit POV sauvage, et la suite arrivera lentement encore, hélas, car j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire ^^'**

**(Non, en réalité, je suis très inspiré pour des broutilles et paspour mon best-seller, dammit ! D8)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Gamma _(Lauren)_**

Une fois le briefing terminé au BSAA, je fus autorisée à quitter les lieux, avec une promesse de retour évidemment. Je ne relevai pas tout de suite qu'Emmett Spencer m'avait demandé de revenir à dix-huit heures. Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait, mais ce n'était sans doute pas important. Le début de notre mission était le lendemain, j'avais tout l'après-midi pour me débloquer les articulations. Cela avait fait rire mes futurs collègues, mais j'avais vraiment envie de taper sur quelque chose. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Autant dire que c'était un bon jour, car je vis une jeune femme habillée comme une serveuse se faire encercler dans une ruelle, non loin du centre-ville. Je réussis à mettre à terre les sept assaillants, avec une facilité qui ne me déplut pas autant que je ne le pensais.

-Vous allez bien ? demandai-je à la fille plus par politesse que par réel intérêt

-Oui. Je… Je vous remercie, dit-elle d'un ton étonné en voyant ses assaillants éparpillés

-Pas de quoi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au fait ?

-Je travaille dans le fast-food de l'autre côté de la rue. Je prends ma pause cigarette ici.

-Eh bien ne le refaites plus, hein ? Allez, au revoir.

Je fus partie pour m'en aller, avant de devoir m'épancher encore plus, mais la non-victime m'appela. Je m'arrêtai, mais sans me retourner. J'attendais la suite.

-Je… Je pourrais savoir votre nom ? demanda la serveuse d'un ton timide

-Je m'appelle Lauren, soupirai-je en me retournant, finalement. Lauren Crimson.

-Très bien. Je trouverai un moyen de vous remercier comme il se doit.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Faites juste gaffe à l'avenir.

Je la congédiai pour de vrai, cette fois, en lâchant un vague signe de la main, et je fus de nouveau sur la route pour rentrer chez moi. Etonnamment, il n'y avait personne dans mon quartier, malgré l'heure du déjeuner. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui allaient prendre leur déjeuner entre amis, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais là rien. Ça m'a intriguée, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention.

Une fois chez moi, je larguai mon sac dans un coin, près de l'entrée, et j'allai vérifier le répondeur de mon téléphone fixe. Comme d'habitude, parce que ma mère avait l'habitude de m'appeler à la maison juste quand je suis absente. Il y avait effectivement un message, alors je l'écoutai. En gros, elle me demandait si j'allais bien, et si je pouvais la rappeler, alors je le fis. Elle décrocha tout de suite, évidemment.

-Bonjour maman, dis-je avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit

-Bonjour mon cœur. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Mon intégration au BSAA s'est bien passée. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De ta mission, justement. Le BSAA ne sait pas sur quoi il a mis le doigt, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai envoyé Matthews sur tes talons.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse, maman ? dis-je d'un ton outré. Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus dix ans, et que, en plus, je ne serai pas seule, cette fois. Dis à ton justicier nocturne qu'il me lâche la grappe.

-C'est trop tard, chérie. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'arrête jamais une mission en cours de route.

-Tu es impossible, soupirai-je

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer silencieusement, mais je ne relevai pas. Je savais très bien qui c'était.

-C'est parce que je t'aime, chérie, dit ma mère d'un ton qui voulait m'attendrir

-Je sais, maman. Je t'aime aussi, malgré tout. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Tu as intérêt.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, et quand je revins dans mon salon, l'incruste s'était déjà installé dans mon canapé, et avait même eu l'insolence d'entamer un paquet de chips que j'avais l'intention de manger en tant que repas pour ce midi. Il ne releva la tête vers moi que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je le dévisageais. Il s'arrêta de mastiquer comme si je l'avais surpris.

-Bonjour Lauren, me dit-il de sa voix monocorde habituelle

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter la mission, tu sais ? tentai-je en m'asseyant près de lui

-Bien sûr que si. En plus d'être ma patronne, ta mère est aussi mon amie. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-Le belle excuse, grimaçai-je en lui arrachant _mon _paquet de chips des mains. C'est surtout parce que tu es aussi un papa gâteau, plutôt.

-Là, tu m'as eu. Mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Comme d'habitude quand je tentais de faire de l'humour, Vlad Matthews, que ses collègues appelaient Nightwing à cause de son côté brun ténébreux, ne riait pas. J'étais déjà satisfaite quand je le voyais esquisser une ombre de demi-sourire en coin. Si je n'étais pas du genre à exprimer clairement mes émotions, en dehors d'une mission du moins, lui était quasiment un poker face permanent. J'étais presque tenté de me demander 'comment un type pareil avait-il réussi à avoir deux gosses ?', mais ma mère le connaissait mieux que moi. Et j'étais moi-même assez perceptive pour voir la gentillesse sous-jacente chez cette machine à exécuter les ordres. Plus subjectivement, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un père pour moi. Le mien, de père, était mort peu après ma naissance, et que ma mère et moi connaissions le Terminator assis sur mon sofa depuis assez longtemps pour que je le considère comme tel.

-Alors comme ça le BSAA a réussi à débusquer Yliaster ? demanda soudain Matthews

-Apparemment. Mais je serais tentée de croire que c'est volontaire. Il faut croire que les têtes pensantes du monde du bioterrorisme ont été inspirées par l'incroyable arrogance de Desmond Radames. Plutôt ironique, quand on sait comment il a fini.

-Le crime, c'est comme la politique. Chaque gros bonnet pense pouvoir faire mieux que le précédent, mais au final, ils se font quand même plumer, parce que le mensonge finit toujours par payer.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était Platon que j'hébergeais sous mon toit, ricanai-je

-Ne sois pas impertinente M… Lauren, dit Matthews d'un ton que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Ça ne te va pas vraiment.

-J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de manquer de m'appeler Maya.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'excusa-t-il avec un presque rire gêné. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

-Toi tu ressembles à un Youtubeur français, et je ne te fais pas chier avec ça, grimaçai-je

-Ah oui ? dit-il d'un ton curieux

-Je te montrerai à l'occasion.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, Vlad Matthews redevint Nightwing, et commença à parler boulot. Tiens, je me demandais combien de temps il résisterait. Il faisait la paire avec ma mère, pour ça, ces gens-là vivent pour leur travail. Et encore, je vois plus souvent ma mère que Matthews voit ses gosses. C'était ça l'avantage de travailler avec sa mère, même si le boulot est ingrat. Je me demande si ses enfants, à Matthews, auront envie de suivre les pas de leur père, un jour. Je ne les ai pas assez vus pour en être sûre.

La raison pour laquelle il était surpris des avancées de l'enquête du BSAA concernant Yliaster était parce que la branche des Services Secrets Internationaux que dirige ma mère enquête dessus depuis presque dix ans, et ils sont réputés pour laisser très peu d'indices. Comme l'a dit Jill Valentine pendant le briefing un peu plus tôt, les armes biologiques issues du nouveau virus s'évaporent complètement lorsqu'on provoque leur mort cérébrale, ce qui rend toute analyse impossible. Et, évidemment, l'analyse d'un sujet est compromise également, car ils ont l'option kamikaze dans leur ADN, les faisant mourir s'ils restent sans bouger pendant cinq minutes, emportant avec eux toute trace du virus en cours d'analyse. Tout pour plaire, en gros.

-A quoi ressemblent les armes biologiques ? demandai-je, curieuse

-Elles sont assez similaires aux J'avos, mais sont plus intelligentes. Cela nous laisse penser que quelqu'un a peut être amélioré le virus C, par un moyen qui nous échappe encore. Les recherches sur l'antidote ont bien avancé grâce au cas de Piers Nivans, mais le nouveau virus est plus fort encore.

-Le capitaine Nivans a une semi-immunité au virus C, me souvins-je. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils l'envoient sur l'affaire, du coup, si les hypothèses tendent vers une amélioration du virus C. Quel dommage que Jake Muller soit devenu une nouvelle source de virus.

-On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur Carla Radames, mais sa capacité à tout prévoir était assez impressionnante. Elle doit bien être la personne qui a échoué le plus près de son but despotique. C'est son orgueil qui l'a perdue.

-Qualité et défaut dont son fils semble avoir hérité, relevai-je. Cependant, ils se sont tous les deux faits damer le pion par Piers Nivans et Ada Wong. Même involontairement.

-On peut donc espérer qu'ils réitéreront l'exploit, soupira Nightwing. Je suis fatigué de courir après des fantômes.

Après ça, le silence se réinstalla. On était trop occupés par la dégustation de chips, sans doute. J'avais un œil sur l'horloge, pour ne pas manquer mon rendez-vous. Il était seulement une heure, j'avais encore le temps.

La logique aurait voulu que je me demande comment Matthews allait me suivre, pendant le dit rendez-vous, mais je le connaissais bien. Ce n'était pas que pour son côté ténébreux qu'on l'appelait Nightwing. Je me mis à penser, bêtement, que, si ça se trouvait, il suffisait que je demande au capitaine Miller si je pouvais ramener un ami en mission. Bon, ça ferait assez puéril, mais j'avais cru comprendre que le lieutenant Spencer lui-même atteignait un certain niveau dans le domaine. Ça serait sans doute passé, en fait. Non, je préférais encore que Matthews me surveille de loin, comme d'habitude.

Au final, j'étais tellement assommée par le silence, et par mes soixante heures sans fermer l'œil accessoirement, que je me suis endormie sur mon canapé, la tête à moitié sur l'épaule de mon parrain, qui n'avait pas bronché, évidemment. Il me réveilla lorsqu'il était cinq heures, c'était sympa de sa part. Je n'étais pas capable de déterminer s'il était au courant pour mon rendez-vous, ou s'il avait juste envie d'éviter que je ne bave sur son beau manteau noir.

-Je dois retourner au BSAA, lui expliquai-je quand même. j'ai rendez-vous à six heures.

-Tu n'as pas dit que vous partiez demain matin ? demanda Matthews, curieux

-Si. Mais le capitaine Miller m'a demandé de revenir au QG, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc j'y vais.

-Et je serai là. Comme d'habitude.

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, et je ramassai mon sac à dos près de l'entrée, avant de partir, en refermant la porte derrière moi. Nightwing avait déjà remis son camouflage optique. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il s'était déjà fait choper, mais à chaque fois, j'y pense quand je ne le vois plus. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à lui poser la question, je suis sûre qu'il y aura une super histoire derrière cette perspective.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, juste avant que je n'arrive devant le QG, quelqu'un m'attrapa par les épaules, et, ignorant royalement ma résistance, m'attira dans une ruelle sombre. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, je me mis en position de défense, mais il ne fit rien. Il avait une veste noire avec des coutures rouges fluorescentes et une capuche, qui cachait son visage, et un jean qui semblait noir dans l'obscurité. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'il me regardait, mais je ne pouvais l'affirmer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandai-je d'un ton impatient, voyant qu'il ne disait rien

-Rien de plus que te parler, dit une voix masculine morose. Tu peux baisser tes armes.

-Bien sûr. Et vous voulez la clé de chez moi aussi ?

Le type poussa un soupir, et je restais effectivement en garde. Pourquoi étais-je supposée faire confiance à un gars qui m'attirait dans une ruelle contre mon gré, comme un violeur, et qui disait seulement vouloir me parler. Moi, j'étais sûre que je l'aurais suivi s'il m'avait fait un signe, ou quelque chose, mais lui non, sans doute.

-Je voudrais juste te parler d'Ylisater, déclara finalement le gugusse, toujours d'un ton mort

-Ben voyons, comme par hasard. Je vous écoute.

-Je suis un représentant de l'ordre Gamma, et mes supérieurs souhaiteraient te parler, expliqua-t-il

-L'ordre Gamma ? répétai-je, intriguée. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Au lieu de me répondre, le type vit volte-face, et dans son dos, je voyais une lettre grecque, imprimée dans la même matière rouge que le reste des coutures de sa veste. Je devinai, bien sûr, que c'était la lettre grecque Gamma, comme il venait de me l'annoncer. Donc, cette veste était une preuve de son appartenance à une secte. Une secte d'Yliaster, de toute évidence.

-Yliaster est divisée en deux : les fidèles, représentés par le symbole Lambda, qui regarde vers les étoiles depuis la Terre, et les célestes, représentés par le symbole Gamma, qui regarde la Terre depuis les étoiles, expliqua-t-il. Je suis le dernier des Gamma.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement, pendant qu'il me faisait de nouveau face. Et que me veulent-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis que le messager. Tu peux refuser, mais ce refus aura des répercussions.

-Autant dire que je ne peux pas refuser, alors, grimaçai-je. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous suivre.

-Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je dirais une dernière chose avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Même si ton égoïsme d'aujourd'hui sera un poison pour les tiens, ta bonté d'hier résonnera dans les étoiles. Sois en sûre.

Je levai un sourcil, et le gars disparut dans la ruelle sombre, après avoir fait une sorte de courbette. Je fis demi-tour à mon tour, et je me dirigeais vers le groupe réuni devant le Qg du BSAA. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à un détail, qui retint mon attention : pendant que le type se retournait pour s'en aller, j'avais vu une partie de son visage dans le coin de sa capuche. Et comme les coutures de sa veste, ses yeux verts pomme avaient brillé dans l'obscurité.


	6. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour !**

**Un dernier gros chapitre de transition tout mignon tout rigolo, mais riche en révélations !**

**Vous saurez enfin ce que cache Patrick ! ... En fait pas du tout XD**

**Bonne lecture ! *s'enfuit vite***

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Struggle**

Une fois séparés de l'équipe de Joel, j'invitai mes soldats à prendre leur temps libre, en n'oubliant pas de leur dire de revenir à six heures. Je ne savais pas d'où venait la manie de Claire de toujours vouloir tout savoir, ais je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire non. Quand je l'ai dit aux membres de mon équipe, ça les a fait rire, relativement. Ou plutôt Stella a éclaté de rire, Cameron, Lucie et Sherry ont rigolé plus discrètement, et Aiden a esquissé un sourire. Sarah, elle n'a pas réagi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'attendis que tous les autres partent pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je ne pensais à rien. Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais promis à mon père de le rejoindre au stand de tirs, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il veut voir de quoi Ellie est capable, et je suis curieuse, moi aussi.

-Elle a été élevée dans une école militaire, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, opina Sarah. J'y vais donc, je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Sarah partit en me faisant un signe de la main, que je m'empressais de lui rendre, et je me demandais à mon tour ce que j'allais faire. Il me semblait que Jake venait cuisiner chez moi ce midi, j'y retrouverai sans doute aussi Patrick, Sherry, Emily et Alan.

Je partis donc en direction de chez moi, quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Numéro inconnu. Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps.

-Allô ? dis-je

-Resalut capitaine, dit la voix que je reconnus comme celle de Stella. Vous pourriez me rejoindre au centre commercial, près du magasin de jeux vidéo ? Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir.

-Ah oui ? Cette personne ne s'est pas présentée ?

-Non, mais je crois que j'ai ma petite idée. Alors, vous venez ou pas ? Aiden vous paie le repas si vous arrivez avant vingt minutes, ajouta-t-elle rapidement

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner lorsque j'entendis ce dernier râler tout près du téléphone.

-Oui, j'arrive, dis-je, un peu amusé. Je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

-Ok. A bientôt !

Stella raccrocha alors que je lui répondais. Elle ne perd pas de temps, celle-là. j'attrapai tranquillement mon bus, et, quinze minutes plus tard, comme prévu, j'arrivai à l'entrée sud du centre commercial, celle qui était la plus proche de la boutique de jeux vidéo. Debout près de l'entrée, Aiden me faire un signe de la main pour me demander de le rejoindre. Nous entrâmes tous les deux, et les lumières s'allumèrent toutes en même temps. Je me demandai comment c'était possible, mais au final, mes soupçons se portèrent rapidement sur Aiden, qui avait son téléphone dans la main. Stella arriva depuis l'arrière boutique avec un type avec une veste noire à capuche. Je le regardai en plissant les yeux, et le type enleva sa capuche.

-Bonjour capitaine Nivans, dit-il d'un ton neutre

-Vous ? dis-je en reconnaissant le secrétaire de Desmond. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je viens vous parler d'Yliaster.

Du coin de l'œil, derrière le comptoir, je vis Aiden poser discrètement quelque chose dans la main de Stella. Vu ce qu'elle m'avait dit au téléphone, je crus deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire sur le sujet ? dis-je, sceptique, en croisant mes bras sur mon torse

-Ses effectifs humains sont bien plus importants que ceux de Neo-Umbrella, déjà. Il y a la sphère supérieure, avec huit membres, dont je fais partie, la sphère inférieure, qui compte une petite centaine d'individus, et les sujets d'expérience du nouveau virus, dont le nombre augmente de jour en jour. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient environ deux cents cinquate.

-Deux cents cinquante ? répéta Stella d'un ton horrifié

Je n'avais rien dit, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Autant dire qu'Yliaster avait une légion d'armes biologiques plus dangereuses que celles qui étaient issues du virus C. qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient laissé cette armée déferler sur une ville. Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser, en ayant des images de l'attaque de Tat Chi.

-Pourquoi nous dites-vous ça ? demandai-je plutôt

-Je suis encore en contact avec Ada. Je suis son contact avec Yliaster, et elle m'a demandé de vous dire tout ce que j'apprenais. Je serais incapable de vous dire pourquoi, en revanche, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Ada ? Elle va bien ?

-Oui. Elle et Wade Wilson sont sur une enquête de première importance, dont personne ne sait rien. Si même les hautes sphères ne sont pas au courant, ce doit être une mission officieuse.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement. Merci, en tous cas, euh…

-Léon. Je m'appelle Léon. Cela a bien fait rire Ada, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, je vois, dis-je en riant. Elle doit penser que la vie a un étrange sens de l'humour.

-Sans doute. Je vous laisse. On se recontactera.

Léon remit la capuche de sa tenue, et se dirigea vers le sortie, mais il se figea avant de partir.

-Une dernière chose. Le rendez-vous de la semaine prochain est un piège. Y aller ne sera pas inutile, mais vous devrez être plus prudents que jamais. Aurore ne manque pas d'imagination.

Sans attendre ma réponse éventuelle, Léon sortit finalement du magasin de jeux vidéo, comme un fantôme. Aiden et Stella se regardèrent, avant de me regarder en même temps. Je trouvais ça étrange, et assez amusant, de voir à quel point ces deux-là, malgré leurs apparentes différences de caractère, semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin, c'était une impression que j'avais.

-Que voulez vous manger, capitaine ? lança Stella. C'est Aiden qui régale.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé mon avis, Stella, soupira Aiden

-C'est toi qui est plein aux as, ici. Ça tombe sous le sens que ce soit toi qui invite.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, dis-je en riant légèrement. Si ça vous gêne de payer, je pourrai le faire, moi, ajoutai-je à Aiden

-Non, c'est bon. Je n'aime juste pas qu'on décide les choses pour moi.

-Dans ce cas-là, tu t'es trompé de métier, mon grand, dit Stella alors que je le pensais

-Dans un cadre professionnel, ce n'est pas la même chose, se défendit Aiden

-Pas la même chose. Bien sûr, répondit Stella d'un ton pas du tout convaincu

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, et nous ressortîmes du magasin, Stella refermant derrière elle. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était Karim et Malik qui squattaient ce magasin avant, et quand je demandai à Stella comment elle avait eu les clés, elle m'expliqua qu'elle les avait trouvées dans sa boîte aux lettres. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait que c'était étrange, avant de nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allions manger ce midi. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans un bar louche, où le plat du jour était étonnamment bon. Une assiette de pâtes au saumon, dont la sauce ne me disait rien. Stella l'a prise aussi, et Aiden s'est contenté d'une part de tarte aux pommes, qu'il a mangée avec concentration.

Après ça, Stella nous a plus ou moins forcés à aller faire du lèche-vitrine avec elle. Aiden suivait comme il pouvait, et moi, je m'amusais bien, je devais bien l'admettre. Stella avait cette joie de vivre et cet enthousiasme familiers et contagieux qui faisaient qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas. Son catalogue de vêtement se limitait au rose et au violet, elle disait que c'était la couleur qui lui allait mieux au teint. J'en parlerais à Sheva, tiens, je vais voir si elle pense pareil.

Voyant que l'heure tournait, nous nous sommes mis en route pour le QG. Sur le chemin du retour, Stella racontait sa vie, et finalement, Aiden aussi partagea la sienne. Stella a grandi dans un village de natifs d'Amérique du Sud, dont je serais incapable de répéter le nom sans l'écorcher, dans un coin de l'Amazonie. Elle a déménagé avec sa mère lorsqu'elle a eu douze ans, son père et son frère restant sur place car ils n'acceptaient pas le changement. Elle a été repérée par les Services Secrets, de par ses dons pour le combat rapproché qu'elle tenait de son père, lorsqu'elle a eu dix-sept ans, et ce sont eux qui l'on orientée vers les Forces Spéciales, qui recherchaient des gens comme elle. Aiden, lui, a grandi à Belfast, en Irlande, et a fui un père alcoolique et violent avec sa mère et sa sœur il y a trente ans pour venir s'installer à Chicago. C'est là qu'il a été en même temps hacker, membre de la police et mercenaire indépendant. Il ne disait rien, mais j'avais cru entendre son émotion lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il ne devait carrément pas porter son père dans son cœur, ce qui était logique. Quelque part, je pouvais le comprendre.

Finalement, après un détour par la maison de Stella, qui ne voulait pas aller au QG avec tous ses sacs de fringues, nous retrouvâmes tous les autres membres de l'équipe devant le QG. Enfin, presque tous. Il manquait seulement Lauren, l'aînée de l'équipe de Joel, mais elle avait encore dix minutes pour arriver. Je m'approchai discrètement de Patrick, alors que Stella et Aiden allaient rejoindre Sarah, Cameron et Lucie, qui discutaient entre eux. dès que j'arrivai, Ellie et Noah s'écartèrent pour aller voir Joel, un peu plus loin, et ce dernier dut comprendre, car il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonsoir père, me lança Patrick en se retournant vers moi

-Bonsoir fils, répondis-je. Comment tu vas ?

-Je t'ai manqué ce matin, et tu as manqué à Jake, mais je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'accuses de quelque chose, Patrick ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil

-Non. Je t'assure que non. Je te dis que je vais bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire

Sans crier gare, Patrick se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus un peu surpris, mais je le serrai contre moi aussi. Les gens avaient arrêté de parler, autour de nous, et je ne manquai pas les regards de certains membres des équipes, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Patrick se libéra délicatement de ma prise, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre 'pas un pour rattraper l'autre', et alla rejoindre Joel, qui discutait maintenant avec sa fille. J'allai, quant à moi, rejoindre mes autre soldats, qui s'échangeaient leurs informations sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur après-midi.

Je croyais me souvenir que la famille Purgatory connaissait la famille Redfox, et j'en eus la confirmation en entendant le récit de Cameron, qui disait être content de revoir Lucie après tout ce temps. Du coup, ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, rattraper le temps perdu, ce genre de chose. Il n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis le temps, j'en déduisis qu'il savait ce qu'elle était. Je savais déjà que Sarah était passée par la salle de tir avec Joel, et elle se vantait de ses scores, même s'ils étaient inférieurs à ceux d'Emily. Cela me rendit assez fier, il fallait l'avouer. Sherry était arrivée en retard au déjeuner organisé par mon beau-frère, qui avait un peu râlé, et elle avait ensuite joué à un de mes jeux vidéo avec les garçons présents, c'est-à-dire Jake, Patrick et Alan. Stella, elle, raconta finalement l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Aiden et moi, à s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. C'est à ce moment précis que Lauren arriva, sortant d'une ruelle sombre.

-Me voilà, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

-Non, c'est bon, dit Joel. Tu es pile à l'heure. Nous allons prendre une jeep chacun, pour aller chez Claire, ajouta-t-il à mon encontre. Ça te va ?

-Oui, répondis-je. On y va.

-J'aurai quelque chose à vous raconter, reprit Lauren

-Moi aussi, dis-je. On en parlera après le dîner, Claire le saura de toute façon.

-C'est vrai que ta belle sœur est comme ça, dit Emmett en me mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Je m'y suis fait, répliquai-je en ricanant. Merci de ta sollicitude.

Emmett rit aussi, et suivit le reste de son équipe vers le garage, alors que j'invitai la mienne à me suivre également. Ils étaient en rang, deux par deux, derrière moi, c'était assez amusant. Je m'apprêtai à monter à la place du passager, mais Sherry déclara qu'elle voulait conduire, alors je montai à la place du mort. Ce nom de place ne m'avait jamais plu, même maintenant, mais le militaire que j'étais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Pour l'occasion, Claire avait apparemment loué un manoir à Terra Nova, pour tous nous héberger jusqu'à ce qu'on parte. Les têtes des nouveaux membres de mon équipe étaient éloquentes. Nous nous sommes garés dans un parking non loin de là, et nous sommes dirigés vers l'entrée, qui s'ouvrit lorsque nous arrivâmes. Cet endroit, surtout le hall d'entrée, me rappelait un peu l'asile de Mount Massive. Nous fûmes accueillis par un gang de serviteurs, dont deux qui avaient un visage familier.

-Claire vous paye beaucoup pour faire ça ? leur demandai-je en réprimant mon sourire ironique

-Assez pour oublier la longueur de ma jupe, heureusement, répondit Helena d'un ton blasé

-Ne fais pas la tête, ma belle, dit Leon d'un ton rassurant, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. C'est pour la bonne cause.

-Garde tes belles excuses pour toi, Mike Brandt, soupira Helena en donnant une claque dans la main de Leon. Bref, suivez-nous.

Leon et Helena nous emboitèrent le pas, et nous les suivîmes, n'ayant pas trop le choix. J'entendis Stella se rapprocher de moi, et elle m'adressa la parole.

-Elle a l'air marrante votre famille, déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Elle l'est, répondis-je. Mais elle est tout aussi professionnelle quand il le faut, je vous rassure.

-Je veux bien vous croire. Ces serviteurs ont l'air très pro.

-Oui, effectivement, dis-je en regardant les dits serviteurs

Leon était à fond dans son rôle, limite en faisant le guide touristique d'un air plus que convaincu, tandis qu'Helena y mettait moyennement du sien, en poussant un petit soupir discret de temps en temps. Les autres serviteurs, eux, devaient être des membres de Terra Nova, et eux aussi prenaient leur boulot temporaire d'une manière enthousiaste ou un peu réticente. Finalement, on a retrouvé l'autre équipe dans une énorme salle à manger, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande table avec une trentaine de chaises autour. Il y avait des noms sur les places, ce qui me fit sourire - j'entendis certaines personnes, en étant incapable de déterminer de qui cependant - et je m'assis là où il y avait mon nom, après m'être étonné qu'il n'y avait pas celui de Jake. J'étais assis entre Chris et Sheva, apprenant sa venue, du coup.

Vers six heures et quart, tout le monde fut installé - l'équipe de Joel, mon équipe, Sheva et Josh, et quelques membres de Terra Nova que je ne connaissais pas - Claire en tête de table évidemment. Les serviteurs nous servirent l'entrée, une sorte de salade composée avec différentes espèces de légumes et de poissons. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, personne ne fit de remarque. Soit ils aimaient tous la salade, soit tout le monde craignait de faire une remarque, enclenchant d'ignobles représailles de la part de la propriétaire. En attendant le repas principal, le briefing se lança. Ou plutôt les compléments de briefing, comme Sheva n'était pas là au premier briefing. On lui a fait un résumé, et j'étais sur le point de lever la main pour parler de mon entrevue avec Léon, mais la jeune Lauren leva la main avant moi.

-Oui ? Une question par ici ? dit Claire en la regardant

-Pas une question, mademoiselle Redfield, plutôt une information.

Lauren se leva, et tout le monde se mit à la regarder.

-En rentrant chez moi ce midi, j'ai sauvé une serveuse du fast-food au coin de la rue, qui se faisait agresser dans une ruelle, commença-t-elle

-La Voie'laille ? demanda Emmett. Ils parait qu'ils font d'excellents nuggets.

-Oui, voilà. Elle m'a dit que mon intervention serait sans doute récompensée, et, alors que je m'apprêtais à revenir au QG, j'ai été interceptée par un membre d'Yliaster. Il a affirmé que ses chefs voulaient le voir, et j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Joel. Vous auriez pu en savoir plus.

-Mais si ça se trouve, je ne serais jamais revenue, souleva Lauren. Je n'étais pas prête à prendre le risque, je n'étais pas préparée. Et devant mon refus, le type m'a lancé une énigme dans la figure.

-Qu'était-ce ? demanda Chris

-"Même si ton égoïsme d'aujourd'hui sera un poison pour les tiens, ta bonté d'hier résonnera dans les étoiles ". Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que les hautes sphères d'Yliaster, les membres Gamma, se présentent aussi comme 'les forces célestes', en opposition aux Lambda, qui sont 'la terre qui regarde le ciel'.

-Donc tu aurais fait quelque chose qui aurait plu aux Gamma, déduisit Patrick. Tu penses que ça a à voir avec la serveuse que tu as sauvée juste avant ?

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, oui, admit Lauren en se rasseyant. Cela expliquerait le nom 'Yliaster', et le fait que l'un d'eux me demande de le suivre juste après mon sauvetage. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et je sais que vous non plus, ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant, Chris, Claire et moi

-Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ? demandai-je, intrigué

-Non. Enfin, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vu son visage dans le noir, avec la capuche. En tous cas, il devait bien faire un mètre quatre vingt, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts.

"Donc ce n'était pas Léon", pensai-je.

-Vous venez de dire que vous n'avez pas vu son visage, nota Chris

-Je l'ai entrevu lorsqu'il a tourné les talons, dans l'ombre de la capuche. Et puis… ses yeux brillaient. Comme s'il avait des lentilles, ou qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Comme c'est romanesque, dit Sheva avec un rire nerveux

Avant que d'autres commentaires désobligeants soient faits, je levai la main à mon tour, et Claire me donna la parole, comme une bonne maîtresse d'école. Je me levai à mon tour, et tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Je leur racontai rapidement ce que Léon m'avait appris, en annonçant d'entrée de jeu que ce n'était sans doute pas le même que Lauren avait croisé - Léon avait des yeux noir d'encre, et surtout, il était plus petit et moins imposant. Bien entendu, Claire et Helena eurent un rire gras entendu, en apprenant que c'était le contact d'Ada et qu'il s'appelait Léon. Nous sommes vite revenus sur les informations qu'il m'avait données, sur l'aspect pièce et infos qui s'ensuivaient.

-Qui peut être Aurore ? demanda Joel

-La patronne, sans doute, supposa Emmett

-Elle a un joli prénom, en tous cas, dit Stella. Déjà comme ça, elle n'inspire pas la confiance.

-En voilà un vilain catalogage, mademoiselle Wolf, ricana Cameron

-Quand tu te seras battu contre autant de jolis minois que moi, tu la ramèneras moins, blondinet, dit Stella sur un ton similaire

-Je suis plus vieux que toi. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, dit Cameron en haussant les épaules

Claire toussa bien fort, et tout le monde se tut. Elle lança un regard aux capitaines, et nous nous concertâmes pendant le plat principal - une salade composée, mais avec de la viande, et dans une grande assiette - pour savoir ce que nous ferions. Sachant que Léon nous avait dit que ça vaudrait le coup, mais que ce ne serait pas sans risque. Les autres soldats furent invités par Claire à aller dans une autre salle à manger pour le dessert - oui, deux salles à manger de la même taille - pour que les capitaines prennent leur décision. Lorsque Claire revint, la décision Chris et Jill étaient contre, et Sheva, Joel et moi étions pour. Les voies des anciens capitaines seraient logiquement plus à prendre en compte, même s'ils ne participaient plus vraiment aux opérations tactiques, mais nous étions en démocratie, maintenant. Sheva proposa même d'y aller seule avec son équipe, fraîchement nommée elle aussi, pendant que Joel et moi continuerions l'enquête, avec l'aide du contact d'Ada.

-Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seule, dit Chris en sourcillant méchamment

Jill fit la même mimique que lui. Encore une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je n'irai pas seule, monsieur le génie, répliqua Sheva. Tu écoutes quand on parle ?

-Une seule équipe sera nécessaire pour la quête d'informations, non ? soutint Joel. Mon équipe ou celle de Piers peut y aller aussi, et l'autre restera ici pour…

-Non ! gronda Chris en se levant et en abattant ses mains sur la table

Je sursautai, même temps que Joel et Claire. Jill et moi posâmes une main sur chacune des épaules de Chris, qui se rassit lentement et nerveusement.

-Calme-toi, Chris, tenta Claire

-Vous savez que c'est un piège et vous voulez y aller quand même ? dit Chris d'un ton remonté

-Je suis d'accord avec Chris, même si sa colère est déplacée, ajouta Jill. C'est trop dangereux.

-On sait que c'est un piège, se défendit Sheva. C'est pour ça qu'on sera parés et prudents. Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté d'une source d'informations potentielle, surtout quand elle concerne une affaire aussi mystérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le terme 'piège', Sheva ? grogna Chris

-Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit le contact d'Ada. On ne peut pas passer à côté.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas que tu y ailles toute seule, insista Joel. Mon équipe et moi…

-Non, nous allons y aller, le coupai-je. Tes soldats sont encore trop jeunes, Joel.

Chris me foudroya du regard, et je lui envoyai un regard désolé. Je n'aimais pas être en désaccord avec Chris, mais bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive. J'étais conscient, comme tous les autres personnes autour de la table, que c'était bel et bien risqué, mais Yliaster était une lourde menace, et plus nous en saurons, mieux ce sera. Je répétai ça à haute voix, et les réactions ne changèrent pas. Joel et Sheva approuvaient, et Chris et Jill non, le premier fulminant encore et la seconde continuant de froncer les sourcils. Elle allait finir par avec une belle grosse ride, si elle continuait comme ça. Chris se leva de table et partit en trombe dans une des salles voisines, qui n'étaient heureusement pas la salle dans laquelle nos soldats finissaient leur repas, et les gens encore autour de la table se regardèrent. Jill commença à se lever, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste, qu'elle comprit. Elle se rassit, et j'allai à la poursuite de Chris, que je retrouvai debout dans le coin d'une pièce, où les serviteurs le regardaient avec un air intéressé. Je leur fis signe que je m'en occupais, et ils partirent, en me remerciant du regard. Je me plantai à côté de lui, et il m'adressa un regard plein de faiblesse.

-Ça va ? lui demandai-je pauvrement

-Non. Je pensais que, dans un couple, on devait se soutenir mutuellement.

-Tu es bien conscient que je pourrais être venu pour te dire la même chose ?

Chris croisa nerveusement les bras sur son torse, en continuant de me regarder méchamment.

-Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, Chris, continuai-je. Je sais que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter pour tes soldats, mais ça ne sert à rien.

-Si tu me connais si bien, tu devrais aussi savoir que me dire ça aussi ne sert à rien.

-Alors quoi ? Je suis censé juste me taire et te laisser avoir raison alors que tu as tort ?

Je sentais que je commençais à m'énerver, moi aussi, alors je soufflai un bon coup avant de reprendre, alors que l'expression de Chris se fronçait de plus en plus.

-Tu as donc oublié que l'idée même de perdre mes soldats me rend malade ? déclara-t-il d'un ton plus déchirant. Je ne survivrai pas longtemps s'il vous arrive quelque chose, à toi ou Patrick.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Chris. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas laissé Joel partir pour l'Île du Solitaire.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? aboya Chris

N'y tenant plus, je me jetai sur Chris pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais il me repoussa. J'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, et je croyais voir, dans le coin de son œil, que c'était aussi le cas de Chris.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Piers, dit-il d'un ton froid. Tu ne peux pas juste me rassurer et m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, et tu le sais. C'est une discussion stérile.

J'avais encore envie de dire que je n'allais pas juste m'écraser devant lui, mais ça aurait non seulement sonné double, mais ça aurait aussi sonné faux, et incroyablement désespéré. Je ne sus trop quoi dire, du coup, et Chris et moi sommes restés à nous regarder sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.

-C'est donc ça, hein ? dit-il finalement. Ça finit comme ça...

-Oui. Nous irons sur l'île, Chris. C'est pour le mieux. Tout le monde reviendra, et en un seul morceau. Je te le promets. Tout ira pour le mieux.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui me prit dans ses bras sans condition, et je me blottis contre lui, en allant chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me fit un sourire timide avant de m'embrasser aussi.

-Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude, me dit-il d'un ton gêné. Ça ne me manquait pas vraiment de me disputer avec toi. Espérons que ça ne nous arrive pas souvent, à l'avenir.

-Je l'espère aussi. Viens, les autres font finir par croire que je t'ai assassiné, dis-je en souriant

-D'accord, opina l'homme de ma vie, avec un sourire trop mignon

Je le pris par la main pour l'emmener avec moi, même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas aller autre part. Tout était un bon prétexte pour le toucher, parce que je l'aimais, et ça me rassurait de le savoir, là, à portée de main. Un peu pour ça, et un peu pour calmer mes violents fantasmes quant à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire dans un coin tranquille dans une pièce sombre, dans un manoir rempli de monde.

En fait, les personnes qui se disputent et qui se réconcilient sur l'oreiller, ce n'est pas si bête.


	7. Sous-chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

**Un point de vue Jake agité, aujourd'hui. Avec un élément d'intrigue non négligeable !**

**La partie suivante arrivera après le prochain chapitre, que j'ai déjà commencé !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : Daylight _(Jake)_**

J'étais encore resté un peu au BSAA avant de décider de changer d'air. Bah ouais, c'était surtout pour Sherry que j'y étais entré, et un peu pour Chris aussi. Maintenant que ma femme - ouais ma femme - est bien dans son moule, et que papa nounours sait que je lui briserai tous les os s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la délicieuse blondinette sus nommée, je suis parti tranquille, renouer avec ma vie de mercenaire. Ma fille Emily a décidé de suivre les pas de sa mère, et de son cousin de qui elle avait été très peu séparée pendant sa vie, et mon fils, lui voulait être comme moi. Sherry et Piers ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais le gamin fait ce qu'il veut, non ?

Bon, j'avoue j'étais un peu un papa gâteau avec ce morveux, aussi. Moi qui croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres… Là encore, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule.

Après le repas de famille, sans Piers et sans Emily mais quand même, j'ai largué le petit Alan chez Claire, et je suis reparti pour faire ma prospection du jour. Et comme d'habitude, le petit monstre essayait de me retenir.

-Où tu vas encore, papa ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Je vais chercher du boulot, petite tête, dis-je en en me retournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tante Claire paye le loyer que je dois rester à la maison à rien faire.

-On peut toujours s'arranger, mon chou, dit Claire au loin

-Non, ça va ! lui dis-je par-dessus la tête d'Alan. Je reviendrai ce soir, promis, dis-je à ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et n'oublie pas : toujours protéger la famille. Compris ?

-Compris papa, dit Alan en opinant. A plus tard.

Je le pris soigneusement dans mes bras, et il me rendit mon accolade. Ce gosse avait déjà treize ans, mais, tout en était définitivement plus jeune dans sa façon d'être, il était déjà grand. ce serait sans doute un grand gaillard comme son père, et, espérons-le, pas comme son oncle. On a déjà un monsieur muscle, hein, pas la peine de le remplacer, fiston.

-Je t'aime aussi, Alan, murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être sentimental, ricana-t-il

Je le repoussai gentiment pour rire aussi. Alan ressemblait trop à sa mère, et pas si bizarrement que ça à Piers, pour que je ne soie pas sentimental avec lui. Je finis par tourner les talons pour me diriger vers le centre ville, alors que je vis, de loin et du coin de l'œil, Alan rentrer chez Claire. Je poussai un soupir amusé avant de reprendre la route.

Le fait qu'ils ouvrent une agence de mercenaires dans le centre ville était une surprise, mais une belle surprise. Pendant un moment, j'avais presque envisagé de rentrer chez moi, au Canada, ou en Edonie, en espérant renouer avec mes vieux contacts, mais au final, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin. Le boulot n'était pas toujours présent, mais il n'était pas compliqué, et payait bien. En général, c'était plutôt une fade escorte de personnages importants, ou un vol d'informations. Rien d'infaisable, quoi.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait du nouveau. Du gros nouveau.

Au milieu de toutes les affiches, il y en avait une énorme, peinte en rouge et en noir, qui demandait un mercenaire compétent pour une mission de sauvetage d'ordre crucial, avec écrit dans le coin de la page, en petit et entouré de cœurs : "Attention, vous allez peut-être mourir".

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu, mais ce n'était sans doute que mon imagination. J'ai laissé mon numéro sur l'affiche, en dessous du numéro d'une seule personne - les autres avaient dû être découragés soit par l'affiche soit par le message de mort - et j'attendis tranquillement, au centre commercial, que l'employeur me rappelle.

Je reçus finalement un coup de fil, une petite demi-heure après, alors que je mangeais une glace.

-Allô ? C'est bien Jake Muller, que puis-je ? lançai-je d'un ton poli que je réservais aux employeurs

-Je me disais bien que je connaissais ce numéro, dit une voix d'allumeuse que je reconnus tout de suite. Comment allez-vous, Wesker junior ?

-Ada ? dis-je en sourcillant. Vous faites dans l'extravagant, pour une fois ?

-C'est monsieur Wilson qui a placé l'affiche, si c'est ce dont vous parlez. En tous cas, je suis contente d'avoir à éviter la phase soporifique où j'apprends à connaître ceux avec qui je travaille, ricana-t-elle

-Vous dites ça, mais moi, je ne connais pas grand-chose de vous, notai-je

-On aura tout le luxe de discuter, dans les prochains jours. Rejoignez-moi ce soir, vers sept heures, dans la boutique dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement. Je ne serais pas seule.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous savez où je suis, dis-je avec un rire nerveux. Enfin bref, à tout à l'heure.

-A bientôt.

Je raccrochai mon téléphone pour finir ma glace, et j'appréhendais déjà mon prochain dialogue avec Alan, quand je devrais lui expliquer que j'ai fini par trouver du travail, et que je partirai dans doute quelques jours. Avec Ada et Wade Wilson, une équipe que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour, je savais que ce serait une affaire sérieuse, donc chiante, donc longue. En tous cas, assez sérieuse pour qu'Ada limite ses contacts avec Piers, qui est sa deuxième personne préférée apparemment juste après l'agent Mèche Kennedy.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux.

Je profitai de mon laps de temps pour aller voir la terreur. Enfin les terreurs. Je rentrai dans le manoir de Claire, pour la trouver en train de jouer à un jeu de combat quelconque. je réussis à faire peur à Alan, qui, pour se venger, me courut après dans toute l'aile est de la baraque pour me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Sauf qu'il y avait encore un écart de force entre nous, du coup c'était moi qui le chatouillais, et c'était lui qui demandait grâce. Au final, je me suis arrêté, et j'ai réussi à faire glisser mon départ imminent comme une lettre à la poste. Mais quelque chose me disait que j'allais payer la facture à mon retour. Peut-être parce que mon fils avait oublié d'être con.

Je suis reparti quelques heures plus tard, après avoir annoncé à Claire mes plans et en lui promettant de la tenir au courant, et je fus de retour à la boutique de glace à sept heures pile. Ouais, pour le boulot, j'étais toujours à l'heure. Je retrouvai effectivement Ada avec Wade Wilson, dont le brushing était assez reconnaissable, et une autre fille avec des cheveux blonds longs bouclés, arrivant quasiment par terre quand elle était assise, habillée plus chaudement que le reste de la troupe. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui me remarqua, et qui me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'assis entre les deux filles, en larguant un bonsoir approximatif.

-Salut ! dit Wilson en me faisant un geste de la main

-Bonsoir Jake, dit Ada de son ton professionnel. Voici Harmonie White, c'est la seule autre candidate à avoir répondu à notre annonce, et donc votre future collègue.

-Bonjour, me dit cette dernière en agitant maladroitement la main

-Bonjour, ouais. Alors, quelle est la mission ? lançai-je aux deux employeurs

-Comme vous le savez sans doute de par vos contacts, Jake, nous enquêtons de notre côté sur Yliaster, une organisation apparemment bio terroriste, commença Ada

-J'en ai entendu parler, ouais. Et donc ? Quelle est la mission ?

-Tout doux, gamin, dit Wade d'un ton menaçant. Laisse la dame parler.

Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers. Quand ce type n'était pas un gros phénomène de foire, il était carrément intimidant. Il m'en fallait beaucoup pour penser ça, mais le nom Wade Wilson avait été répété tellement de fois dans ma carrière que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

-Merci Wade, dit Ada. Donc il y a eu diverses attaques, toutes dirigées vers les côtes françaises. La première date de 2021, la seconde de 2024, la troisième de 2027, et il y a une attaque quasiment tous les six mois depuis le début de l'année dernière. Au début, à cause du rythme détache, nous avons cru que c'était des actes isolés, mais le virus utilisé, bien que différent à chaque fois, a les mêmes racines. C'est ce qu'a affirmé un de mes contacts, du moins. C'est elle que vous devrez sauver. Le docteur Justine.

-Où est-elle ? demanda ma collègue

-Elle est détenue par des sous-fifres d'Yliaster, dans un endroit que nous connaissons bien, reprit Ada en me regardant dans le blanc de l'œil

-Où ? demandai-je

-Le QG de Tricell, en Afrique centrale.

-C'est une blague ? aboyai-je. Pourquoi ces troufions vont là-bas ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Sans doute une blague de mauvais goût de leur patronne, qui aime l'ironie du sort et qui a été inspirée par Desmond Radames ?

-Sans doute, dis-je avec une grimace

-Quand partons-nous ? voulut savoir Harmonie

-Ce soir. Allez chercher vos affaires, nous partirons dès que tout le onde sera prêt.

Harmonie fit un salut militaire, et partit, après avoir payé l'addition. Wade se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et je me retrouvai seul avec Ada, qui sirotait à la paille le reste fondu de sa glace.

-Vous ne travaillez pas que sur Yliaster, n'est-ce pas ? lui dis-je

Elle ne tourna que les yeux vers moi, et les redirigea vers la porte des toilettes, en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire avec sa paille. J'avais presque envie de lui dire, en blaguant, que sa coupe était vide, mais là, je n'en avais pas envie.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de ressortir l'excuse 'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble', alors je pense avoir le droit de le savoir, non ? insistai-je

-Vous avez le droit de savoir, Jake, répondit finalement Ada. Evidemment. Je pourrais vous le dire, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. Croyez-moi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Sinon vous allez me tuer ?

-Ce serait bien sot de ma part, dit-elle avec son rire d'allumeuse. C'est juste que… Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Jake. Garder ce genre de secret vous dévorerait de l'intérieur.

-Vous dites ça comme si vous étiez une pourriture.

-Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça, junior. Si vous saviez la moitié de ce que j'ai fait pendant ma vie, ma tête aurait déjà traversé la vitre du fond.

-Ouais. Soit, concédai-je en toussotant. Donc ? Vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

-Je vous le dirai si vous insistez. Une fois que le docteur Justine sera en sécurité.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'opiner, et Wade vint de rasseoir près d'Ada. Ou plutôt, il s'est affalé sur sa chaise en passant négligemment son bras autour des épaules de la femme fatale, qui ne broncha pas.

-Alors ? Vous parlez de quoi de beau ? lança Wade comme si on était trente six et à l'autre bout de la pièce

-Oh, rien, des banalités. On rattrape le temps perdu, dit Ada avec un sourire qui me paraissait sincère

Wade rit, et commanda une glace à la vanille pour tout le monde. Pas le parfum que je préférais, mais bon, comme ce n'était pas moi qui payais, je n'allais pas faire le difficile. Je dus quand même faire une grimace malgré moi, car Wade affirma que si je n'en voulais pas, il suffisait que je le dise. Du coup, il a terminé ma glace. Ensuite, étant déjà prêts, nous sommes allés à l'aéroport, en attendant ma nouvelle partenaire, qui débarqua avec une sacoche une petite heure plus tard.

Harmonie et moi ne fûmes pas côte à côte dans l'avion, ce qui réduisait les occasions de discussion je suppose, et Ada et Wade ne prirent pas le même avion que nous, ce que je trouvais étrange. Lorsque nous atterrîmes en Afrique, le groupe se réunit, et je posai les questions que je voulais poser.

-Au fait… commençai-je

-Vous vous souvenez où se trouve le QG de Tricell, non ? me coupa Ada

-Ouais, bien sûr. Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vous ai dit que je vous dirais tout après, Jake. On reste en contact.

-A plus ! lança Wade en partant

Ada le suivit, et Harmonie et moi, on s'est regardés, avant qu'elle ne me demande de la guider. Si je me souvenais bien, nous n'étions pas très loin, alors je lui emboîtai pas. A ce stade, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle engage la conversation, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je trouvais ce silence un peu maladroit. Alors je me décidai à ouvrir la bouche en premier.

-Alors euh… Tu es mercenaire depuis longtemps ? tentai-je

Harmonie tourna la tête vers moi, un peu surprise. Mais elle me répondit quand même, en regardant droit devant elle, comme si elle avait peur de se prendre un poteau en pleine tronche. Ou alors elle fuyait mon regard, je n'en étais pas sûr.

-Non, pas vraiment. Ça fait seulement deux ans. Et toi ?

-Si on enlève mes quelques années dans l'armée, ça fait… dix-sept ans, dis-je après un calcul rapide

-Vraiment ? Tu as quel âge ? me demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en me regardant cette fois

-Quarante. Juste quarante. Je ne les fais pas, je sais, dis-je en m'esclaffant

-Oui, effectivement. Tu ne les fais pas. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

-Ouais, ça devrait être…

Mais je me figeai en voyant que le petit bâtiment de la poste qui servait d'entrée secrète pour Tricell était devenu une grosse maison, avec un énorme symbole "Biohazard" dessus. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, assez bêtement. Non, ça devrait être là. Rien d'autre n'avait changé, c'était toujours au milieu d'une sorte de clairière.

-Il y a un problème ? me demanda gentiment Harmonie, voyant que je ne disais rien

-Non. Ça devrait être là. Prépare-toi, on entre.

-Très bien. Je te couvre.

Harmonie mit sa main dans son sac à main, et en sortit un flingue miniature, qu'elle tenait à deux mains avec conviction. Il me paraissait évident, vu la taille du canon, que l'arme en question ne tirait pas de balles, alors j'étais curieux de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Moi, je pris mon fidèle flingue à trois coups, et j'emboîtai le pas à ma collègue de fortune pour me diriger vers le bâtiment.

Etrangement, pour un supposé QG annexe d'Yliaster, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes devant l'entrée. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait aucun. Harmonie et moi on s'est regardés en même temps, comme si on pensait la même chose. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, à bien y réfléchir. Elle me refit signe de passer devant, et j'entrai le premier dans le bâtiment.

Il faisait noir dans le hall d'entrée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harmonie entre aussi. Le hall d'entrée était vide, il n'y avait qu'un petit bureau au centre, avec un ordi - datant sans doute de fin 90-début 2000 vu la taille de la tour - et une chaise, dissimulée derrière le tout. Tout autour, parsemant les murs, il y avait des portes, menant toutes à des salles de recherches. Harmonie repassa devant, son arme à la main, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je fis donc, curieux, et elle s'arrêta devant l'ordinateur, sur l'écran duquel était collé un petit post-it, avec un mot dessus.

"Je pars déjeuner, je reviendrai bientôt. Si je vois encore une page de lecture en ligne dans l'historique, je vais vous tirer les oreilles.

-Rosa."

Et en dessous, en petit et en rouge, contrairement au message du dessus qui était écrit en noir.

"Pour effacer les sites de l'historique, il suffit d'aller directement dedans dans les paramètres ;)

-Malik."

Malik ? Ce nom me fit froncer les sourcils. Je me demandais si c'était celui auquel je pensais.

Pendant que je marmonnais, Harmonie s'était installée sur la chaise, et je la regardais faire, par-dessus son épaule. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu cherches l'emplacement de notre rescapée ? demandai-je

-Oui. Je pense qu'une prisonnière stratégique sera…

Mais nous nous retournâmes tous les deux lorsque nous entendîmes une porte se refermer derrière nous. Un type avec un manteau noir à capuche et qui amenait un gros seau de pop-corn. Il a fait une tête surprise lorsqu'il nous a vus, mais n'a pas réagi de la manière dont je le pensais.

-C'est vous qui venez libérer le docteur Justine, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en mettant deux pop corn dans sa bouche. On vous attendait.

-Vraiment ? dis-je, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

-On ne veut plus de cette femme ici. Suivez-moi, je vais vous la livrer.

-Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ? déclara Harmonie en levant son arme

-Holà, tout doux, dit le gars en levant une seule main en l'air. On veut être coopératifs, et c'est comme ça que vous le prenez ?

-Comprenez-nous, expliquai-je. On s'attendait à débarquer dans un énorme traquenard, alors ça nous paraît un peu suspect. Enfin, on va vous suivre.

Harmonie me lança un regard surpris, et je haussais les épaules, alors que je crus vois l'encapuchonné avoir un petit sourire discret. Tiens donc.

-Suivez-moi, alors, répéta-t-il sans lâcher son pop corn. Le doc est par là.

Le type fit volte-face pour réemprunter la porte d'où il venait.

-Tu es sûr ? me demanda Harmonie

-Si on peut ne pas tirer sur tout le monde, tant mieux, non ? dis-je en haussant encore les épaules. Je suis d'accord avec toi que ça pue le piège, ajoutai-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, mais il suffira qu'on soit prudents. Tu as dit que tu couvrais mes arrières, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Tu as raison.

Nous fûmes donc partis pour aller errer dans le QG qui n'en avait pas du tout l'apparence. Non, plus on avançait dans les couloirs, et plus j'avais l'impression qu'on était dans un lycée plus que dans un complexe criminel quelconque. Mes impressions se renforcèrent lorsque je vis, dans une salle, des jeunes, apparemment des ados, assis d'une telle manière que ça faisait vraiment penser à une école. Sauf que le professeur avait la même veste noire à capuches à coutures rouges que les membres d'Ylisater. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. C'était du conditionnement.

Devant nous, je crus entendre notre guide siffloter. J'avoue que ça me faisait frissonner un peu, pour une raison que je ne saisis pas vraiment sur le coup.

-On est presque arrivés ? lui demandai-je

-Ouaip. C'est dans une des dernières pièces. Il ne faudrait pas que les enfants l'entendent crier quand les bourreaux font leur travail. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, pas vrai monsieur Muller ?

-Ouais, grommelai-je

On a continué à slalomer encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant de descendre un escalier. Je sentais venir le traquenard à plein nez, et je voyais une Harmonie toute tendue près de moi qui devait penser pareil. L'éclairage commençait à manquer, mais les coutures fluorescentes de la veste de notre guide nous servaient de repère, et les marches avaient elles-mêmes des fils rouges sur les rebords. Au final, notre guide s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en métal, avec de la peinture rouge fluorescente qui décrivait un crâne. Rassurant.

-On est arrivés, déclara notre guide. Entrez, je vous attends là.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un gros grincement digne d'un vieux Dracula, et nous entrâmes dans la pièce, qui, elle, était éclairée. Elle était vide, mais il y avait une sorte de roue de torture en son centre. Roue sur laquelle se trouvait une rouquine avec une blouse de scientifique. Harmonie poussa un gémissement de surprise en voyant la femme attachée et se précipita pour aller la libérer. Je le suivis un peu de mauvaise grâce, alors que la scientifique ouvrait les mirettes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, prudente

-Je m'appelle Harmonie, et voici Jake, nous présenta rapidement ma collègue. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous êtes bien le docteur Justine ?

-Oui, c'est moi, opina faiblement Justine. C'est mademoiselle Wong qui vous envoie ?

-Ouais, dis-je. Elle nous attend.

-Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda gentiment Harmonie

Justine ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner encore faiblement. Elle mit pied à terre, et Harmonie était prête à l'aider à marcher, mais la blouse blanche refusait toujours poliment. Même moi je voyais bien qu'elle ne marchait pas bien droit, mais si elle voulait faire sa dure, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. J'allais pour pousser la porte, Harmonie prête à faire feu, et derrière, je retrouvai le même type que tout à l'heure - j'en étais presque sûr, du moins, car son pot de pop corn était presque vide - et il releva la tête vers nous, la bouche pleine, en regardant le docteur. Impossible de savoir quelle expression il avait dans l'obscurité.

-Alors vous l'avez ? demanda-t-il ironiquement bien sûr. Bien, suivez-moi, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressés de vous en débarrasser au fait ? demanda Harmonie

-Elle risque de nous attirer des ennuis. Selon nos informateurs, Ada Wong est à nos trousses. Et elle est plutôt coriace, cette bonne femme. Il suffit de voir comment l'affaire Radames s'est terminée. Notre boss a confiance en elle, mais elle préfèrerait éviter d'avoir à affronter miss Wong.

-Ouais, ricanai-je. Le grand manitou.

Le guide rit, ce qui me prit un peu au dépourvu, et le docteur Justine eut une sorte de petit rire faible fatigué. Rien que de l'entendre, ça me donnait envie de me taper un bon café, même si je détestais ça. Son coup de fatigue était inexplicablement contagieux. Je me suis mis à jouer nerveusement avec la gâchette de mon arme. Aucun coup ne partait, évidemment, je ne suis pas complètement neuneu.

Cela fit que le coup de feu qui résonna dans les couloirs me fit franchement peur.

Notre guide nous arrêta en mettant ses bras devant Harmonie et moi, et, en haut de l'escalier, ça s'agitait. Le sbire nous fit signe de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire de bruit, et monta silencieusement l'escalier, pour aller voir ce qui se passe, sans doute. Finalement, il nous fit signe de le suivre, et, le temps que nous montions, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. C'était redevenu silencieux, comme quand nous étions arrivés. Vraiment bizarre.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre, et le hall d'entrée était exactement comme quand nous l'avons quitté peu de temps avant. Notre guide de fortune nous indiqua la porte de sortie, alors qu'il s'asseyait au bureau en mastiquant son dernier pop corn. Je crus le voir sourire en lisant le petit mot, et Harmonie m'invita à partir avec elle en me prenant par le bras. Le docteur nous suivait comme elle pouvait, refusant toujours qu'on l'aide à marcher.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! insista Harmonie. Nous ne pouvons pas…

-Je vais bien, la coupa Justine. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Où va-t-on maintenant ?

Au moment où la question était posée, mon téléphone sonna. J'avais pensé à retenir le numéro d'Ada, cette fois. Je ne fus pas surpris de l'entendre parler avant même que je ne prenne une inspiration pour répondre une banale politesse quelconque.

-Vous l'avez ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ouais. Tout a roulé comme sur des roulettes. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Je soupçonne un type de l'intérieur de nous avoir aidés. Apparemment, il savait que tu traquais Yliaster, et que la boss avait soit disant peur de t'avoir aux trousses, genre.

-Oh. Ça devait être le Léon d'Adam, sans doute. Est-ce qu'il mangeait quelque chose de sucré ?

-Euh ouais, me souvins-je. Du pop corn.

-Donc c'était lui. Retrouvez-moi au QG du BSAA africain dans une demi-heure.

Ada raccrocha avant que je ne réponde, et je transmis mes infos aux filles, qui acquiescèrent.

-Venez avec nous, docteur, dis-je à la rouquine. On va vous conduire en lieu sûr.

-Je vous suis. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi juste Aurore.


	8. Sous-chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

**Un petit chapitre de transition, d'un point de vue surprise et pas forcément constructif pour vous, chers lecteurs. Le tout avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, un début de sous intrigue et un perso pas si surprise. M'ouais.**

**J'ai également découpé ce chapitre en deux, pour des raisons temporelles et scénaristiques. Temporelles, parce que le dernier chapitre date d'il y a presque deux mois, quand même. Et scénaristique, bah... vous comprendrez. Je suppose.**

**(Avoir beaucoup d'idées est un doux fardeau, vous savez. Encore plus quand on a du mal à les concrétiser. Erf)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 5 : Ripper, 1ère partie _(Sheva)_**

Après le coup d'éclate de Chris, tout le monde s'est arrêté de respirer. Il était évident que c'était Piers qui devait aller le calmer, et je pense bien que personne n'a bronché, ni même respiré, avant que Piers ne quitte la table. J'étais presque sûre que tout le monde pensait la même chose, et Claire s'est exprimée au nom de tous, une fois Piers parti.

-Donc ? Quelle équipe ira avec celle de Sheva sur l'île ?

-Ne devrait-on pas attendre qu'ils reviennent ? suggéra Joel en montrant la porte par laquelle étaient sortis les deux amoureux

-Je le pense aussi, concédai-je. Chris risque d'encore mal le prendre. Attendons qu'ils reviennent.

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, lança Emmett Spencer en me faisant un clin d'œil à peine pas discret

-Evidemment que je le connais bien. Ça fait vingt-trois ans qu'on se connaît.

-Où veux-tu en venir, là ? demanda Josh, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début

-Oh, tu es jaloux peut-être ? ricana Emmett. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Sheva est charmante comme tout. Et tu veux la garder.

Joel poussa un soupir qui fendit le silence gênant qui avait fait irruption après le second rire sardonique d'Emmett, qui semblait très content de la tête confuse que faisait Josh. Quant à moi, je savais déjà que ce n'était pas comme ça entre Josh et moi, et surtout comment c'était entre Josh et Jill, alors ni cette dernière ni moi ne fîmes aucun commentaire sur la répartie du lieutenant Spencer. Cela dit, je ne fus pas vraiment surprise lorsque Claire alla vers lui pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Là, par contre, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et tous le monde fit de même. Même Claire et Emmett. Dire que Claire avait un don pour avoir les choses bien en main était sans aucun doute un euphémisme.

Dès que Claire reprit sa place, Chris et Piers reparurent, main dans la main, avant d'aller reprendre leur place. Bon, finalement, les choses s'étaient bien passées.

-Nous vous attendions, déclara Claire. Donc l'équipe de Piers ira sur l'Île du Solitaire ?

-C'est ça, opina Piers. L'équipe de Joel restera ici pour s'entraîner, et intervenir avec nous au cas où les choses ne se passent pas comme nous l'avons prévu.

-Moi ça me va parfaitement, dit Joel. C'est vrai que l'idée d'envoyer les jeunes tout de suite sur le terrain ne m'emballait pas trop, en fait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, papa, dit Sarah Miller, que j'avais un peu oubliée à cause de sa discrétion. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

-Exactement, dit Piers d'un ton déterminé

Piers envoya un regard à Chris, et ce dernier fit un clin d'œil. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, et ce n'était sans doute pas important.

Après le gros débriefing, nous sommes allés rejoindre les soldats de Chris, Piers et Joel, qui s'amusaient avec les serviteurs intérimaires, et leur avons résumé la situation. Tous les soldats de Piers semblaient prêts à en découdre, excepté Aiden Pearce, dont l'expression trahissait rarement quelque chose, à ce que j'avais vu. Dans l'équipe de Joel, c'était le contraire. Tous étaient d'accord pour rester encore sur place pour s'améliorer, sauf Lauren Crimson, qui avait toujours les poings serrés, comme si elle mourrait d'envie de frapper quelque chose. Cependant, comme Pearce, son exception ne trahissait rien.

Je m'approchai rapidement de Claire, qui discutait avec Leon et Helena. J'entendais d'ici cette dernière se plaindre, à cause de son uniforme apparemment, mais Claire dût la menacer, car elle s'arrêta, peu avant que je n'arrive à leur niveau.

-Salut, lançai-je au deux serviteurs. Claire, je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Une seule ? s'esclaffa Claire, alors que Leon et Helena glissaient hors de mon champ de vision

-Tu m'as comprise. On peut aller ailleurs ?

-Oui. Bien sûr ma grande.

Claire me fit signe de la suivre, et je m'exécutai. Nous passâmes entre les serviteurs et les invités, avant de monter l'escalier pour aller dans une chambre. Claire referma derrière elle, et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-elle. Attends ne dis rien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je vais deviner. En fait, tu es aussi inquiète que Chris concernant la mission de demain, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, admis-je. Et Chris m'a dit que tu pouvais résoudre presque tous les problèmes, alors je suis venue te demander conseil.

-C'est gentil de sa part de mettre toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules, ricana-t-elle. Cependant, c'est vrai. Et comme c'est toi, je veux bien t'aider. J'hésitais à envoyer quelqu'un avec vous, mais tu m'as donné envie de le faire.

-Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

-Ma dernière recrue, quelqu'un de très fiable. Je vous le présenterai demain matin, là il doit être en train de dormir, dit Claire en jetant un œil rapide à l'horloge

-Quel genre de marmotte dort à vingt heures trente ?

-La réponse est contenue dans la question, ma chère. Ça, ou un bébé. Ou alors un bébé marmotte. Oui, ça lui irait bien, ajouta-t-elle après une courte réflexion

-Ta dernière recrue est un bébé marmotte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas rassurée, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Allez, dehors insolente ! rit Claire. Dis aux autres invités que j'arrive tout de suite.

Je me relevai et fit un salut militaire à Claire, qui me le rendit. Elle n'était pas dans l'armée, mais c'était tout comme, au fond. Elle agissait tout autant que nous, combattant pour ses convictions et pour le bien de l'humanité, mais d'une autre manière et à une autre échelle. Sachant qu'au départ, avant l'événement de Raccoon City, c'était juste une étudiante qui cherchait son frère dans le chaos, et que maintenant, c'était une femme forte qui avait une grande partie du monde dans sa main, ça forçait l'admiration.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me perdis un peu dans les couloirs, mais heureusement, il y avait un serviteur, qui passait par là et qui m'a gentiment indiqué les salles principales. Je fus donc bientôt arrivée à l'attroupement dans l'entrée, qui faisait les dernières mises au point. Je demandai une mise au point à Josh, qui me dit que nous allions tous passer la nuit dans le château, ayant largement de quoi nous préparer. Voilà qui promettait pour l'avenir. Nous sommes allés nous coucher, les hostilités reprirent le lendemain.

Je me suis levé vers huit heures, le lendemain matin. Tout le monde semblait encore dormir, et j'en eus la confirmation lorsque je vis une note sur la porte de la cuisine, qui disait que les petits-déjeuners devaient être prêts pour neuf heures et demie. L'heure de lever officielle, donc. Seulement, j'entendais du bruit dans la cuisine. Je frappai tout doucement à la porte, curieuse.

-Entrez, dit une voix masculine

Je poussai la porte, qui était entrouverte, et je trouvai un type face aux fourneaux. Il me tournait le dos, et ne se tourna pas pour me regarder entrer. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, par-dessus lesquels se trouvaient une coupe iroquoise blonde, qui se terminait par une tresse, descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Assez inhabituel. L'autre détail qui me sauta aux yeux était qu'il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un jean en dessous de son tablier. Il n'avait ni haut ni chaussures. Une petite cicatrice était visible entre ses deux omoplates, et tout un tas de petites blessures sur son bras droit, mais après le reste, je ne trouvais pas ça tellement étonnant. Tout le monde avait vécu des trucs traumatisants dans cette maison, après tout.

Je m'approchai de lui, et ne se tourna vers moi que lorsque je fus à côté de lui. Il semblait faire des crêpes, dont la pâte sentait très bon. Ses yeux bleu à peine plus foncés que ceux de Jill me regardaient d'un air curieux, et le type arborait un petit sourire en coin.

-Bonjour, me dit-il

-Bonjour. Vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Richard. Richard Faulkner. Mais les gens m'appellent juste Jack.

Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'il avait des restes d'accent britannique.

-Jack ? répétai-je, étonnée. Quel rapport avec votre nom ?

-Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, dit-il avec un rire discret

-Ah d'accord. Je suis Sheva Alomar. Vous n'avez pas la dégaine d'un cuisinier, en tous cas.

-Je n'en suis pas un, dit Jack en lançant une crêpe en l'air. Mais je suis habitué à tout faire plus tôt que les autres, en fait. C'est maladif.

-Vous êtes la dernière recrue de Claire, devinai-je. La marmotte.

-Je dors beaucoup, c'est vrai, admit-il avec un rire embarrassé. Tant que j'y suis, vous voulez quelques crêpes, vous aussi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Elles ont l'air bonnes, dis-je en regardant la grosse pile déjà prête

Jack acquiesça, et je le regardai faire une dizaine de crêpes de plus, sans rien dire. A chaque fois qu'il lançait une crêpe en l'air, nous la regardions décoller puis atterrir dans la poêle, comme hypnotisés. Je ne sus trop pourquoi je trouvais ça tellement fascinant. Je devais être mal réveillée, sans doute. Ou je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire des crêpes sans en faire tomber une seule. Le tout de la main gauche. La classe.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous sommes dirigés tous les deux vers la salle à manger, une fois le cuistot de fortune débarrassé de son tablier, avec une trentaine de crêpes, un gros pot de confiture, un pot de pâte à tartiner tout aussi gros, un paquet de sucre et de la compote. Si nous allions bien au même endroit, nous aurions sans doute besoin d'une sacrée quantité d'énergie. Claire avait tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle allait envoyer ce type, dont je ne savais rien, avec mon équipe et celle de Piers, et ça avait marché. Mais maintenant, la nuit passée, mes craintes étaient revenues.

-Vous allez venir en France avec nous, aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je quand même

-C'est prévu, oui, répondit-il en engloutissant une crêpe. Pourquoi ?

-Claire n'a rien dit de vos compétences. J'aimerais en savoir plus, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

-Je peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous arranger avec le capitaine Redfield pour savoir ce que je devrais faire, quand on sera arrivés.

-Vous voulez dire Piers ?

-Piers Redfield, oui. De qui croyez-vous que je parle ?

Je ne sus trop l'émotion que j'entendis dans sa manière de dire le nom de Piers, mais ça me fit sourciller un peu. J'ai eu une sorte d'inexplicable pressentiment.

-Il y a eu deux capitaines Redfield, pendant un moment, dis-je. Je ne suis pas encore habituée. La plupart des gens appellent encore Piers par son nom de naissance.

-Ah, c'est vrai, dit Jack en tapant son poing dans sa main. Niveau administration, ils ont dû bien s'amuser, à mon avis.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça, admis-je, d'un ton amusé

Jack rit aussi, et ce rire me parut familier. Seulement, impossible de me souvenir où je l'avais entendu.

Nous avons mangé tranquillement nos crêpes, en continuant l'échange d'informations. Apparemment, monsieur Faulkner a des problèmes de mémoire. Il n'avait aucun souvenir avant ses trente ans et il a enchaîné les boulots ingrats pendant les dix ans qui ont suivi – il ne faisait carrément pas ses quarante ans, soit dit en passant. Claire l'a rencontré par hasard, et, après une bonne impression et des évaluations prometteuses, elle l'a recruté dans Terra Nova.

Au final, j'osai lui demander comment il s'était fait ses cicatrices. Il m'expliqua que celles sur son bras viennent d'un accrochage qu'il a eu en motocyclette. Je l'interrogeai ensuite sur celle qu'il avait dans le dos, et il me répondit, intrigué, qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Il avait relevé, en revanche, celle qui se trouvait au niveau de son estomac, et celle à la base de son sternum, qu'il prenait pour une marque de naissance. Je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions, et je voyais à l'expression de Jack qu'il s'en posait aussi.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cherché à retrouver mon passé, me dit-il soudain. Mais quel genre de vie j'aurais pu avoir avant pour avoir de telles séquelles ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, admis-je. Si vous aimez votre nouvelle vie, vous n'avez pas à chercher, non ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué

-Parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas se souvenir de tout.

Je pensais bien sûr à Alice Wesley, l'ex lieutenant de Piers, qui avait changé du tout au tout après avoir découvert son passé.

-Vous devez avoir raison, concéda Richard. Mais je pense que tout un chacun doit avoir son passé en tête. Ça fait partie de notre expérience, de ce que nous sommes.

-Ouais, dis-je. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Richard opina, et nous nous sommes remis à manger sans rien dire. Les crêpes étaient vraiment bonnes. De temps en temps, mon regard croisait celui de Richard, qui me faisait un petit sourire. Mes mauvaises impressions étaient tenaces, cependant.

Vers neuf heures, la maîtresse de maison débarqua. Elle trouvait amusant que sa petite marmotte ait trouvé une camarade de jeu, et elle nous présenta un peu plus formellement. Richard avait compris qui j'étais, apparemment - ce qui était logique s'il connaissait le nom des capitaines du BSAA - mais je ne m'étais pas présentée comme telle, maintenant que j'y pensais. Je me trouvais bien sotte, mais il ne l'a pas mal pris, au contraire.

Quand il parlait à Claire, j'entendais une certaine admiration dans sa voix. Si c'était réellement celle qui l'avait récupéré dans sa vie de solitude amnésique, ce serait logique qu'il lui soit extrêmement reconnaissant. Cependant, là encore, je croyais entendre autre chose. Ça me tourmentait, et j'essayais de penser à autre chose, sans trop de succès.

Le reste des équipes débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, et nous nous mîmes à préparer plus officiellement notre départ, une fois que Richard fut présenté à tout le monde. Tout le monde sembla d'accord pour qu'il vienne avec nous -après tout, pourquoi ne pas l'être ? - mais… Ma paranoïa ne voulait pas me quitter.

Surtout quand j'ai vu comment Richard regardait Piers.


	9. Sous-chapitre 6

**Bonjour !**

**Voici la suite directe du POV Jake du chapitre sept. Ceux qui sont malins devaient s'y attendre. Les autres, vous devriez avoir honte xD**

**Pour des raisons temporelles et scénaristiques, et mon imagination parfois trop efficace, il y a certains détails de ce chapitre que j'ai dû couper. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant ce chapitre, ainsi que le prochain POV Ada, qui arrivera dans quelques chapitres.**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y aura plus de questions que de réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais ceux qui me lisent depuis le début de Code Nivans doivent être habitués. Ceux qui ne le sont pas, sachez que je ne suis pas du tout désolé xD**

**Transition de ouf !**

**Comme pour Code Nivans III, j'ai déjà élaboré l'intrigue de Code Nivans IV dans son intégralité. C'est ce qui se passe exactement entre le premier et le dernier chapitre qui risque de changer. Ça, et certains autres détails. En tous cas, je suis quasiment certain qu'il y aura moins de chapitres dans le IV que dans le III. Enfin, sauf si je rajoute encore trente-six mille sous-intrigues, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Bref, ça ne devrait pas arriver.**

**Assez palabré. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 6 : Eve (_Jake)_**

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'on marchait, le point de rendez-vous ne devait plus être très loin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder le docteur Justine, dont je sentais le regard insistant. En plus, je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça signifiait. Sans compter le fait qu'elle me rappelait grave la sœur que j'étais censé avoir. Hum.

Au QG du BSAA, une pionne nous a accueillis, en nous disant que le capitaine Alomar et le lieutenant Stone étaient aux Etats-Unis en ce moment -même. L'ironie est palpable. Ensuite, elle nous a amenés à la salle de briefing, où Harmonie, Justine et moi avons retrouvé Ada et Wade. La militaire ferma la porte derrière elle, en ressortant de la salle, et Aurore alla se jeter dans les bras de Wade, qui l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot, tous les deux, dit Ada d'un ton qui m'échappait

-On a pas mal été aidés, dit Harmonie avant moi. Mais je suis quand même contente que la mission se soit bien passée.

-Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche, dis-je en écho à mes pensées. Par contre, quelque chose m'a intrigué.

-Le fait qu'ils aient voulu s'en débarrasser ? supposa Ada

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'acquiescer. Je vis encore, à la tête d'Harmonie, qu'elle se posait la question, aussi. Comme dans la base. Derrière Ada, Aurore restait près de Wilson, qui la tenait contre lui, comme protecteur. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Cela faisait partie de la prestation de Léon, expliqua Ada. Il s'est assuré, après son intégration, que nous puissions récupérer le docteur Justine.

-Décidément, c'est manège sur manège, dans cette famille, grimaçai-je

Ada eut une sorte de rire nerveux, imitée par Harmonie. Soudain, la grande prêtresse demanda à me parler seule à seul, alors je la suivis dans la salle voisine. Elle demanda à Harmonie de rester avec Wade et le docteur, pour attendre la paie. Harmonie acquiesça. J'avoue que j'avais presque oublié ce détail, tellement les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Donc ? Que veux-tu savoir ? me demanda-t-elle

Je me souvins à ce moment là que je l'avais tutoyée par réflexe au téléphone, un peu plus tôt. Je m'étonnais qu'elle n'ait pas fait de remarques sur le moment, mais son changement de ton montrait qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

-Qui est cette fille, exactement ? dis-je finalement. Je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le faire croire.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, hein ? dit Ada avec un rire outré. Effectivement, Wade et moi soupçonnons quelque chose concernant le docteur Justine. Voilà pourquoi Wade a entamé un service de surveillance rapprochée.

-Rapprochée, ouais, dis-je en revoyant clairement son geste protecteur envers elle. Et donc ? Vous soupçonnez quoi ?

-Elle a un lien avec Yliaster, ça c'est évident, dit la femme en rouge en mettant son menton dans sa main. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs, encore. Au mieux, c'est un sous-fifre, au pire c'est le boss. Même si je penche de plus en plus pour la seconde hypothèse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous savons déjà que le patron d'Yliaster est une femme, grâce à Léon, et il a donné Aurore comme nom. Ça aurait pu être un piège, mais je ne pense pas que ça en soit un. Nous savons aussi que le patron d'Yliaster est un copy cat. Elle copie les méthodes de ses prédécesseurs. Tu te souviens comme Desmond a réussi à infiltrer nos rangs sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

-Vous savez tout ça, et pourtant vous la gardez ?

-Sous surveillance, oui. Comme Carla, elle est arrogante. Elle pense que tout roulera toujours pour elle. Elle sait que nous la surveillons, j'en suis sûre, mais elle ne sait pas à quel point. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, nous le saurons. Et le BSAA aussi.

-Je vois, dis-je finalement

-Autre chose ?

J'allais demander autre chose, effectivement, quand j'ai entendu des coups de feu venant de l'extérieur. Ada et moi eûmes un regard entendu avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée du QG, d'où venaient les coups de feu. Sur le chemin, nous avons retrouvé Harmonie, qui nous a dit que Wade protégeait Aurore dans la salle de briefing. Les derniers coups de feu furent tirés lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la mêlée, et, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, au lieu de tout un comité d'attaque, nous avons constaté une flopée de cadavres, avec un type en son centre.

Il avait une veste noire à coutures rouge - la marque de fabrique d'Yliaster, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans la base - par-dessus un t-shirt bleu et un jean noir. En nous regardant arriver, il se déverrouilla les épaules. Ses yeux noirs étaient à peine visibles derrière les quelques mèches rebelles qui fusaient devant son visage, et il avait une expression blasée. Sa taille est le dernier truc que j'ai remarqué, bizarrement. Il devait faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi. Donc ouais, il devait bien faire deux mètres.

-Ada Wong et Jake Muller, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec son expression. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là. Mère ne sera pas ravie de l'apprendre.

-Vous êtes censé être qui ? demandai-je sans baisser ma garde

-Ah, pardon. J'oublie mes manières. Je suis Adam, le cavalier de la Famine, dit-il en faisant une courbette qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué. Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, ici.

-Vous venez chercher Aurore Justine ? tenta Ada d'un ton remonté

-C'est exact, opina Adam. Celle que vous appelez Aurore appartient à ma mère. Si vous ne me la remettez pas, j'ai l'ordre de tuer chacun d'entre vous. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, ajouta-t-il en se grattant le crâne en dessous de sa capuche

-Pourquoi se forcer, alors ? demanda Harmonie d'un ton innocent

Le type regarda Harmonie, une expression bien plus tendue sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas désobéir à mère, dit-il en sourcillant. C'est tout. Alors ? Que décidez-vous ?

Je jetai un regard à Ada, puis à Harmonie. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, sur le coup. Adam croisa les bras sur son torse, en attendant notre réponse. Ada me lança un regard que je ne compris pas, avant de pousser un soupir.

-Très bien, déclara Ada en levant les mains. Je vous l'amène. Ne cassez rien pendant ce temps là.

-Je vous attends, acquiesça Adam

Ada tourna les talons en me faisant un clin d'œil, sans doute vu par Harmonie aussi, qui était juste derrière moi. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, en revanche. En tous cas, je resterai sur mes gardes. Surtout face à ce type qui avait réduite en bouillie une quinzaine de soldats armée en deux coups de cuillère à pot. D'ailleurs, je vis, par un simple coup d'œil anodin dans sa direction, qu'il y avait des impacts de balles un peu partout sur lui.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ayant sans doute vu que je le fixais

-Vous ne voulez pas nous dire qui est votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? tentai-je

-Je suis sûr que vous avez votre idée, monsieur Muller. Vous et vos amis vous êtes bien amusés avec mes sœurs il y a dix-huit ans.

-Eve ? crus-je comprendre. Celle-là même qui a déclaré disparaître pour de bon ?

-C'est ce que mère m'a dit, en effet. Mais ma mère n'est pas Eve. C'est son héritière, Lily.

-Je pipe que dalle, sourcillai-je. Eve n'est pas votre mère ? Alors quel rapport avez-vous avec les connasses du Purgatoire ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Ce sont mes sœurs. Mais votre Eve n'est pas ma mère.

-La place du père, donc ? supposa Harmonie

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mademoiselle, répliqua Adam. La place du père, comme vous dites… n'est pas quelque chose dont nous parlons souvent, dans ma famille. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ça, monsieur Muller, ajouta le type d'un ton étrangement compatissant

-Ouais, grommelai-je

-Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, dit Adam en se grattant encore le crâne. Et je ne suis pas censé vous l'expliquer, non plus. J'en ai déjà trop dit, se reprit-il nerveusement

Je fronçai toujours les sourcils, et je vis Adam faire de même. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Il tendit la main vers lui, comme pour attraper quelque chose. Et bientôt, un carreau d'arbalète était entre ses doigts. Je devinai bien vite d'où il venait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Adam à la personne derrière moi, en jetant le carreau par terre

-Je suis désolée, dit Ada en s'approchant. Je devais juste vérifier un truc

Un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi me permit de voir arriver Wade et le docteur Justine, qui ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre nous, Justine me lança un regard étrange, plein d'une émotion que je ne compris pas vraiment. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement familier dans son regard. Quelque chose qui me fit rajeunir d'au moins trente ans.

-Voilà le doc, dit Wade en mettant symboliquement Justine dans les bras du colosse. Maintenant cassez-vous, avant qu'on ne change d'avis.

-Il aurait été bien sot de votre part de changer d'avis, monsieur Wilson, dit Adam d'un ton étrangement calme. En tous cas, je vous remercie de votre coopération. Personne ne sera mort pour rien aujourd'hui.

Au moment où il disait ça, toutes les personnes autour de lui, qu'il avait neutralisées, se sont remises à bouger, alors que je m'inquiétais un peu plus tôt de leur état de santé. Plus cette histoire bizarre avançait, et plus je me disais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Justine me jetait de plus en plus de regards tendancieux, alors qu'Adam la tenait contre lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il fallait que je sois sûr.

-Attendez ! dis-je finalement

Adam s'arrêta sans se retourner, mais Justine, elle, ne se gêna pas.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ? demandai-je

Aurore fit un sourire sarcastique, et je compris pourquoi quand elle me répondit.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tous les mercenaires se ressemblent, pour moi. Désolée.

Cette réponse me fit piquer un fard, évidemment. C'était presque mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit à Chris il y a vingt ans quand il m'avait demandé si on s'était déjà vus.

C'était elle. Le boss d'Yliaster. C'était obligé. Comment elle pouvait en savoir autant, sinon ? Je voyais à son expression qu'elle avait compris que j'avais fait le rapport.

D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Faire confiance à Ada me paraissait la solution la plus avisée pour l'instant. Cette femme a bien les choses en main. Mais…

Ça puait. A mort. Elle me tendait un piège. Mais devais-je vraiment tomber dedans ? Je n'en étais vraiment pas sûr.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la sortie du QG, plus j'hésitais. Au final, je tendis mon arme vers les partants, et, alors que le coup de feu d'avertissement partait de mon arme, je fus plaqué contre le mur du fond de la pièce par une poignée de géant. Une main était sur ma gorge, et l'autre plaquait ma main armée contre le mur.

-Jake ! dit la voix d'Harmonie

Je tournai ma tête comme instinctivement vers elle, elle mettait Adam en joue. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer, mais son arme explosa dans ses mains. Pareil pour celle d'Ada, et celles de Wade. Et, alors qu'Adam me relâchait, mon arme me fit le même coup.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? laissai-je échapper

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Adam avait déjà récupéré Justine, et une autre meuf les avait rejoints, avec une tenue d'Yliaster et un sourire narquois.

-Juste à l'heure, Rosa, déclara Justine en voyant arriver l'autre meuf

-Comme d'habitude, répliqua l'autre sans perdre son sourire

-Tu as amené ce que la patronne t'a demandé ?

-Oui, dit la Rosa en tendant la main à Justine

De notre côté, personne n'osait bouger. Même avec nos armes, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Sans armes, nous étions encore plus impuissants. On n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la machine à tuer et les deux pétasses s'en aillent sans faire d'histoires.

-Merci pour l'escorte, dit Justine d'un ton que je ne comprenais pas. Voici un petit cadeau, en souvenir de moi.

Elle tendit la main, comme pour lancer quelque chose, et Harmonie se mit devant moi, repoussée en arrière comme si elle avait pris une onde de choc. Je l'ai rattrapée comme j'ai pu, et le temps que je me remette, ils avaient disparu. J'essayai de remettre Harmonie sur pied, mais elle me repoussa, en vacillant méchamment.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-Eloignez-vous de moi ! dit-elle d'un ton très faible

J'ai eu peur de comprendre seulement à ce moment-là. Juste après qu'Harmonie ait montré la petit aiguille qui était plantée dans son cou.

Ça faisait dix-neuf ans que je n'avais pas vu une transformation d'arme biologique, et ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Du tout. Même si cette transformation n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vu avant. C'était même… moins monstrueux que je le pensais, en fait. Toujours dérangeant.

Comme au début de l'infection par virus C, le corps d'Harmonie s'est enflammé d'un seul coup. Seulement, au lieu de devenir un cocon, lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, sa peau se fendit le long de tous ses membres, révélant sa chair sanguinolente, alors qu'elle continuait de crier, sa tête dans ses mains, vacillante.

Je fus même un peu surpris de voir Ada se mettre légèrement devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Bizarre. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon arme à feu me fit comprendre que toute intervention était inutile. Il fallait courir, et vite. J'en avais envie, mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais figé sur place.

Le feu revint peu après, alors qu'Harmonie reculait vers la sortie, toujours aussi bancale et hurlante. Je remarquai à ce moment-là que Wade avait disparu. J'envoyai un message oculaire à Ada, qui haussa les épaules. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment une fine équipe, ouais. Ça ne changeait rien à notre situation actuelle. Finalement, l'arme biologique en devenir fuit dans la forêt.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je finalement à Ada

-On s'en va. Profitons que mademoiselle White n'a pas encore envie de nous écorcher vifs.

-Où est parti Wilson ?

-Il a toujours un plan B. Il va sans doute s'occuper d'elle. On va le retrouver à l'aéroport.

J'opinai, Ada me fit signe de la suivre, en laissant son arbalète inutilisable sur place, et nous sortîmes tous les deux du QG, pour retourner dans la forêt. La voiture était foutue, et Harmonie a laissé une belle piste, sur laquelle était parsemée des arbres déracinés. Bordel.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, rien n'arriva entre le QG et l'aéroport. Soudain, alors que je voyais un avion décoller, je me souvins de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il aurait été bien con d'oublier.

-Tant qu'on y est, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? demandai-je finalement à Ada

-Quoi donc ? me répondit-elle d'un ton détaché

-Le gros dossier sur lequel tu travailles avec Wade.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'aéroport, et poussa un soupir, avant de me regarder d'un air qui me fendit le crâne dans le sens de la longueur. Je compris pourquoi lorsqu'elle cracha le morceau.

-Desmond Radames est encore en vie.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais carrément pas vue venir. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, sans doute plus grand que je ne les avais jamais ouverts. Et pour cause. Ce mec six pieds sous terre était ce qui nous avait permis de vivre notre vie, à notre petite famille.

-Je te demande pardon ? bégayai-je, incrédule

-Desmond… Le Patron. Il a survécu à sa dernière confrontation avec Piers.

-Oh merde, dis-je en manquant de tomber à genoux

-Ça va faire dix-huit ans que Wade et moi traquons le moindre indice, mais il n'est visiblement pas réapparu, reprit Ada après une courte pause. En tous cas, pas officiellement. Les rares directions que nous avons sont en corrélation avec les apparitions d'Yliaster. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Putain de merde, dis-je d'un ton mort

Je m'appuyai contre le mur. J'avais comme un manque d'air, là, d'un seul coup. Ada s'approcha de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'en ai parlé à personne ? ajouta Ada voyant que je ne disais rien. Je t'ai prévenu que ce secret serait très lourd pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne dois pas en parler. A qui que ce soit. J'avais l'intention de n'impliquer personne jusqu'à ce que j'en sois sûre, mais comme tu as insisté…

Je fis le tri dans les informations que j'avais, pour le coup. Ce connard de Patron avait survécu, malgré la lame dans le torse, mais il n'avait rien tenté depuis dix-huit ans. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Est-ce qu'il magouillait encore, après tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il était encore parmi nous, à notre insu ? Je ne sus quelle perspective m'effrayait le plus. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'avait fait Edward Adler sans qu'on ne sache jamais qui il était en réalité.

-Bordel, répétai-je. Ouais, j'aurais carrément préféré que tu ne me le dises pas.

-Je m'attendais à cette réaction, répondit Ada avec un rire nerveux. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait mieux que restes avec Wade et moi. Ou au moins que tu limites tes contacts.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-C'est plus facile de garder un secret quand tu ne parles à personne. A moins que tu préfères prendre le risque de fréquenter ta petite famille, et que, un jour, ça parte tout seul, ou que tu ne supportes plus la pression, et mette les gens en danger parce qu'ils voudront t'aider.

-C'est ce que tu fais, compris-je. Je savais que tu nous kiffais, en fait, ricanai-je

-Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, monsieur Muller, rit-elle aussi

Après un rire de mauvaise foi en commun - autre perspective que je n'aurais pas cru il y a quelques années - nous nous mîmes tous les deux en garde en entendant les bruits de déforestation se rapprocher. Ada vérifié rapidement l'état de son pistolet mitrailleur de secours, mais il était aussi en dysfonctionnement. Elle le jeta négligemment par terre, et m'envoya un regard que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop rouillé, me dit-elle en se déverrouillant les épaules

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis prêt à en découdre.

Je tapai mon poing dans ma main, et nous nous jetâmes dans l'action à l'orée de la forêt, alors que des hurlements faisaient vibrer les murs de l'aéroport.


	10. Sous-chapitre 7

**Bonjour !**

**Un chapitre imprévu pour vous, chers lecteurs chéris que j'aime ^^ (Enfin, il a été plus ou moins annoncé, puis annulé, puis avancé... puis on s'en fout xD)**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, plus de questions que de réponses dans ce chapitre. Et toujours de manière inhabituelle, les réponses viendront plus tard. Quand ces majestés daigneront rappliquer.**

**Le détail le plus triste, dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne suis toujours pas inspiré pour le prochain POV Piers. Mais vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, en attendant que l'inspi revienne.**

**Je fais des efforts, promis ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous chapitre 7 : Solitude _(?!)_**

En plein rêve, j'ai été réveillé par la mélodieuse musique de mon réveil. Il faudra que je me souvienne de changer cette sonnerie, d'ailleurs. Entendre du Mariah Carey dès le matin, c'était… assez dérangeant. Ou déprimant. Ou peut-être les deux en même temps. Mais quelque part, j'avais un côté torturé qui adorait ça.

_If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right._

Cause toujours, blondinette.

Pour une fois, j'ai réussi à mettre mes pieds directement dans mes chaussons. Ma mère m'a appris que la journée entière dépendait de signes comme ça. Cependant, elle a oublié de me dire si ces signes étaient bons ou mauvais. Là, j'étais carrément sceptique. Soit, passons.

J'ai descendu les marches de l'escalier qui séparait ma chambre du rez-de-chaussée deux par deux, dans un élan de chance toujours aussi fou, et quand je débarquai dans la cuisine, je m'étonnais de ne trouver personne. Je me rappelai à ce moment là qu'il était six heures du matin, et que, de par le fait, aucun membre de la joyeuse fratrie n'était débout. D'ailleurs, c'était plus ou moins pour ça que je me levais aussi tôt. Enfin, c'était une des raisons.

J'ai pris des viennoiseries dans la cuisine, et je suis revenu dans la salle à manger pour grignoter, non sans attraper mon téléphone au passage. J'avais déjà deux nouveaux messages. Un de mon employeur, et un de mon père. Tiens donc. Je n'ai regardé que celui venant de ma patronne, qui me demandait de venir à huit heures au quartier général. De plus en plus étrange.

A peine ce dernier message lu, je reçus un appel. Un numéro inconnu qui me disait quelque chose.

-Allô ? dis-je de ma voix pas encore bien réveillée

-Bonjour mon petit éventail, dit une voix que je reconnu tout de suite

-Brewster ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure-ci ?

-Je viens de recevoir un appel de Lily. Elle m'a demandé de t'appeler. Tu as reçu son message ?

-Je viens de le lire, dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Je vais lui dire de me lâcher la grappe un peu. Je ne suis pas un Purgatory, je ne suis qu'un humain, putain.

Ma répartie fit bien rire la personne au bout du fil. Et moi, je fis une grimace, en continuant de manger. Je sentais que mon cours magistral ne faisait que commencer.

-Je t'envoie un message contenant les données que tu m'as demandées, reprit Brewster. Désolé du retard, mais j'ai rencontré un peu de résistance.

-Encore ce Pearce ?

-Oui. Il est doué, mais il n'a pas mon niveau. Je m'amuse bien à démolir ses firewalls, quelque part, mais… ça devient vite lassant, au fond.

-Bidouille donc tes gadgets, sale gosse. Moi j'ai du travail concret sur le feu.

-Très bien, dit ce rire si familier. A bientôt.

Puis plus rien. Jamais d'au revoir, et c'était tant mieux quelque part. Je n'aimais pas m'épancher.

Je finis mes viennoiseries, et je fus parti pour me préparer. Dans le coin de mon miroir, il y avait toujours cette fissure, qui me semblait extrêmement brillante en ce jour. Plus j'essayais de comprendre les signes, et moins j'y arrivais. Merveilleux.

En redescendant, j'allai jeter un œil sur ma boîte mail, voir les informations que Brewster m'a envoyées. Le cryptage était largement de mon niveau, heureusement. Il lui est déjà arrivé de m'envoyer des missions trop bien cachées. Brewster a toujours peur que ses informations soient suivies, surtout depuis que ce Pearce a pris cette vilaine habitude de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il était devenu moins actif depuis qu'il travaillait pour le BSAA.

Les informations que je devais trouver pour Lily étaient là. Elles concernaient les nouvelles équipes du BSAA, et les chances que nos propres agents avaient de les rencontrer. Brewster avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble du BSAA grâce à ses mouchards, puis dans le système de sécurité du manoir de luxe de Claire Redfield, pour savoir quels membres du BSAA affronteraient laquelle de notre équipe. L'équipe du capitaine Redfield et l'équipe du capitaine Alomar se frotteraient donc à Caïn, alors que l'équipe du capitaine Miller devra affronter Abel. Nous n'avions pas encore de nouvelles de Seth et de son enquête sur la Trinité, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Lily avait au moins deux plans B d'avance pour chacune des stratégies d'Aurore. C'était pour ça qu'Aurore lui faisait autant confiance, d'ailleurs.

Je bâillai d'un air las en fermant mon ordinateur portable. Ça faisait déjà dix-huit ans que le Patron avait disparu de la circulation, et après ça, le BSAA pensait que le monde serait changé. Mais il n'en était rien. Moi, eh bien… J'étais une fois de plus au milieu de cet ouragan. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je faisais là. Putain. Radames me payait mieux.

A sept heures, je sortais de chez moi, et me dirigeai vers ma destination. Après un détour par la boulangerie, où je pris un paquet de bonbons et un paquet de pâtisseries, j'y fus rapidement, les gardes m'accueillirent avec cette courbette non désirée. Je me faufilai dans les couloirs, la tête plus ou moins vers le sol, ce qui fit que je rentrai droit dans un de mes collègues.

-Hé là, attention mon grand, me dit une voix masculine mélancolique

-Désolé Malik. Je ne t'avais pas vu, m'excusai-je

-Forcément. Tu regardais par terre. Tu es en avance, dit-il en regardant rapidement sa montre

-Je suis fait comme ça. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Rosa voulait me voir. Elle ne m'a rien dit au téléphone. Tu sais quelque chose, toi ?

-Mis à part qu'elle aime faire sauter des trucs, non. Et toi ? Tu sais ce que Lily me veut ?

-Non, aucune idée. Bonne chance en tous cas.

-Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin, mais merci.

Malik me tapota l'épaule en me faisant un sourire qui me paraissait extrêmement douloureux, et il partit pile de là où je venais. Je le regardai partir curieusement. Je ne savais toujours pas les circonstances du recrutement de ce type, mais il ne fallait pas être doué en physionomie pour dire que au mieux il n'aimait pas son boulot, au pire il regrettait carrément d'être en vie. J'avais une assez bonne expérience en regrets pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais les miens paraissaient bien pâles, du coup. Oui, ce mec me déprime.

La salle de briefing était vide. Parfait, ça voulait dire que j'étais à l'heure. Je m'assis sur une des chaises à l'opposé de là où s'asseyait le grand manitou, comme d'habitude, et j'attendis. Je finis même par frapper la table avec mes ongles, et le bruit résonnait dans toute la salle vide. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, à huit heures pile, je ne tournai pas la tête, attendant que ma collègue employeuse s'asseye.

-Valia, me dit-elle

-Purgatory, lui répondis-je

-Contente de voir que vous êtes aussi ponctuel que d'habitude. J'ai une mission pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lily sortit une télécommande de sa poche, et appuya dessus pour faire descendre l'écran de la salle. Dessus, il y avait un film d'animation que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Je devinai ce que c'était alors qu'Eve ouvrait la bouche pour commencer son discours.

-La Reine des Neiges ? dis-je en levant un sourcil

Lily se retourna d'un air outré, et se leva pour aller reprogrammer la bande, alors que les découpeurs de glace commençaient à chanter.

-J'ai déjà dit à Alina de rebooter le lecteur quand elle a fini, mais rien n'y fait, râla Lily. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès, pour jouer avec mes nerfs. Elle me prend pour sa mère ou quoi ?

-Quand on materne les gens, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils vous prennent pour leur mère.

Lily ne répondit rien, même si je crus l'entendre souffler, et l'image finit par changer. Sur l'écran, il y avait un type avec des cheveux châtain et blonds, avec une iroquoise étrange, qui faisait coucou à la caméra. Je plissai les yeux, et Lily commença son discours pour de vrai cette fois.

-Voici Richard Faulkner. Agent pour Terra Save depuis quelques mois, il s'amuse à fourrer le nez dans nos affaires de manière un peu trop efficace. Il en sait plus que la plupart des gens sur Aurore et sur Yliaster. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, il n'a jamais rien dit ni à Terra Save ni au BSAA.

-Le rapport avec moi ? dis-je, un peu curieux

-Allez avec Amanda sur l'Île du Solitaire, et appréhendez-le. En laissant Caïn faire son boulot, de préférence. Isole Faulkner, et faites-le parler. Mais essayez de le laisser en vie, surtout.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, devinai-je

-Effectivement. Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous partez dans trois heures.

Je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant d'opiner. Je n'en pensais pas moins, cependant, et j'étais sûr que Lily le savait. Même qu'elle s'en foutait. Telle mère telle fille, je suppose, vu que cet expression s'applique aussi à moi. Enfin, il s'appliquerait si j'étais une fille.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour ressortir de la salle de briefing, et, ayant trois grosses heures de préparation, je décidai que j'avais le temps d'aller faire un petit tour d'horizon. A cause de ma curiosité déplacée, j'avais envie de savoir ce que faisaient mes collègues, et ce malgré le fait que je savais que leur destin était relativement funeste. Finalement, alors que j'entamais mon paquet de bonbons, c'est sur Alina, anciennement appelée Asmodée de la Luxure, que je suis tombé en premier.

-Salutations, me dit-elle en faisant sa courbette réglementaire

-De même, dis-je en l'imitant, la faisant ricaner. Quoi de neuf ?

Je lui tendis mon paquet de gourmandises, et elle en prit quelques unes d'un air concentré.

-Pas de missions pour l'instant, répondit-elle en mastiquant. Et toi ?

-J'en ai une. Et Lily risque de te tirer les oreilles.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? dit-elle d'un ton inquiet

J'ai commencé à fredonner une chanson, qu'elle a reconnue tout de suite. Elle a marmonné un 'oh zut', et elle a couru vers la salle de briefing avant que je n'aie le temps de lui dire que c'était trop tard. Bon, j'aurais essayé. Néanmoins, c'était toujours comique de voir à quel point cette fille ne vieillissait pas, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ça faisait presque vingt ans qu'on bossait ensemble, et elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Enfin, si, un peu. Après la mort de ses sœurs, elle a un peu calmé sa libido. Mais sinon, elle n'avait pas changé. Moi je n'avais pas de frères et sœurs, alors je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais je supposais que le fait qu'elle reste presque elle-même après une telle perte était très courageux de sa part.

Enfin bref, je décidai de penser à autre chose avant de recommencer à déprimer pour rien.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, j'ai retrouvé Rosa, qui s'exerçait avec un gros pistolet sur des cibles qui représentaient un type dont la tête m'était vaguement familière. Elle m'a rappelé que c'était la photo de son ex-petit-ami, qu'elle avait tué il y a trois ans quand elle a appris qu'il bossait comme indic pour les Services Secrets Internationaux. Apparemment, vu l'ardeur avec laquelle elle tirait sur les cibles, non seulement elle ne souffrait pas de cette perte, mais en plus elle lui en voulait encore de l'avoir dupée. Là encore, je ne pouvais pas comprendre sa situation.

Après ce récit un peu lourd, Rosa me proposa de m'entraîner aussi avec une arme à feu, mais, comme d'habitude, je refusai. Je m'étais promis il y a de nombreuses années de ne jamais toucher une arme, et encore moins une arme à feu. Mon rappel fit bien rire ma collègue psychotique, qui s'amusait de me voir dans une organisation bio terroriste alors que je n'avais aucune envie de tuer, ni aucune rage de vaincre. Ce à quoi je lui répondis, comme d'habitude encore, que mes raisons d'être là ne regardaient que moi. Elle haussa les épaules, se contentant du fait que je sois son allié et celui de sa patronne chérie, et elle se concentra de nouveau sur son massacre de cadavre. Puis elle me piqua des bonbons. Uniquement des rouges. Tarée va.

Au réfectoire, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. J'en profitai pour aller me choper un paquet de pop-corn au caramel, que je paierai plus tard, et que je mangeai tranquillement. Je me rappelai seulement à ce moment-là que j'avais pris des pâtisseries, aussi. Bah, je les mangerai plus tard.

J'avais rendez-vous à l'aéroport dans deux heures, j'avais largement le temps. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore Justine rentre dans le réfectoire. Prier pour qu'elle ne vienne pas s'asseoir à ma table était inutile, et le temps que je finisse ma phrase mentale, elle était déjà en face de moi.

Elle avait deux pansements, un en dessous de son œil droit et un autre sur sa joue gauche, et avait une mine fatiguée. Les gens qui l'avaient torturée en Afrique avaient pris du plaisir, sans doute, mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle. Et malgré son expression, son regard était toujours aussi ardent.

Le temps que j'y réfléchisse, Adam Purgatory fut à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour Léon, me dit-elle d'un ton courtois

-Boss, dis-je en la regardant à peine

-Tu as bien travaillé en Afrique. Je suis contente de toi.

-Et moi content de l'apprendre, dis-je en jouant avec un pop-corn. Je me doute bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui vous contrarient.

-Parfait, rit Aurore. C'est très bien que tu en sois conscient. Continue ton œuvre comme il faut, et tu seras récompensé. Très bien récompensé, même.

-En étant encore en vie ?

-Pas seulement, mon petit pessimiste, dit la patronne d'un ton amusé. Enfin, tu verras bien, ajouta-t-elle ne me faisant un clin d'œil

Aurore se releva, et Adam, qui n'avait pas parlé de tout le long, resta assis, bizarrement. Aurore lui posa une main sur l'épaule, avec une expression intriguée.

-J'aimerais rester, dit Adam de sa voix monocorde

-Comme tu veux. Dans mon bureau dès que tu as fini.

-Bien.

Aurore partit, et je me retrouvai seul avec l'aîné des Frères du Purgatoire. Situation assez surréaliste, si vous voulez mon avis. D'autant plus que je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué au fait qu'il portait le même prénom que mon ancien partenaire.

Je mangeais mes pop-corn, attendant qu'il parle, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il me regardait d'un air las, ses yeux noir d'encre un peut trop familiers fixés sur mon carton de gourmandises.

-Quoi ? dis-je finalement

-Il y a quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Ni comment le dire.

-Comment ça ? Tu ressens quelque chose ? demandai-je, curieux

-Oui. Malgré le fait que rien n'indiquait que c'était possible.

Alors là, c'était de mieux en mieux. Une de ces machines ressentait quelque chose. Et c'était à _moi_ qu'il voulait en parler. Encore plus bizarre. D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il voulait m'en parler à moi. Il sembla être surpris - là encore, une belle surprise - car son sourcil gauche bougea légèrement. Quelqu'un d'inattentif ne l'aurait pas vu.

-Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il. J'ai… une impression, je crois que ça s'appelle. Je crois que toi et moi sommes semblables. Et tu ressembles à Seth. Je pense que ça renforce mon aise à ton égard.

Moi ? Semblable à un Purgatory ? Elle était bonne, celle-là. Par contre, il était indiscutable que le benjamin des Purgatory et moi avions une ressemblance physique dérangeante. Ça, c'était déjà plus plausible. Autant dire que cette conversation prenait une tournure plus étrange que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement

L'air de rien, voyant qu'il le fixait toujours, je lui tendis mon carton de pop-corn, mais il secoua la tête.

-Et que penses-tu ressentir ? repris-je

-C'est confus. Je sais que je ressens de l'amour pour mes frères. Ou du moins, je peux le voir comme ça. Je veux leur bien, leur sécurité, leur… bonheur, si c'est même possible. Comme pour mère. C'est indéniable. Mais là, c'est différent. Plus fort. Plus déraisonnable. Plus…

Adam fit une pause théâtrale, mais terriblement prévisible. Je me permis même de finir sa phrase.

-Humain ? supposai-je

-Oui.

-Et tu voulais m'en parler parce que ?

-Dans un des livres de Lily, ils disent que ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour soi. Que parler nous fait mieux nous sentir. Et ça a marché, étrangement. Je te remercie de ton attention.

-Euh... de rien.

Sans rien ajouter Adam se leva de table, et fit sa courbette réglementaire avant de disparaître à une vitesse déraisonnable mais habituelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était seulement neuf heures et demie. Une heure et demie avant mon rendez-vous, donc. Une demi-heure pour aller à l'aéroport en heure creuse, donc une heure à rien foutre. Merde. Mon rendez-vous n'aurait pas pu être plus tôt ?

Après un autre soupir las, je me suis levé et je suis retourné dans la salle de briefing, qui, heureusement, était vide. J'ai tiré la langue au panneau qui nous interdisait de manger, et j'ai déballé mes pâtisseries. Juste au moment où Amanda, ma nouvelle équipière de fortune, a débarqué.

-Je le savais que tu étais un rebelle, me dit-elle, voyant que je ne disais rien

-Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai, répliquai-je d'un ton que je voulais sérieux

-Compris, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et elle prit un éclair au café sans condition.

-Toi aussi tu t'ennuies ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Aurore a vraiment un don pour trouver ces petits trucs qui nous incommodent.

-Tu es impatient, comprit Amanda. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne laisserais rien passer. Est-ce une habitude que tu as prise en travaillant avec mon cher frère ?

-Adam Wong n'a rien à voir là-dedans, dis-je, après une courte réflexion. Je suis fait comme ça.

Je me suis senti obligé de dire le nom de famille, à cause du fait que la machine sentimentale avec qui j'ai parlé un peu plus tôt a le même prénom. Et, après tout ce temps, ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre qu'Amanda traite réellement Adam et Ada Wong comme son frère et sa sœur, alors qu'elle ne les a jamais vus. Les voies de l'endoctrinement sont impénétrables, après tout.

-Est-ce que ça vient de ton père, alors ? demanda innocemment Amanda

Je la regardai, en fonçant les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi concernée et compatissante, je pense que je l'aurais frappée. A la place, j'ai soupiré en regardant la table.

-Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ? demandai-je d'un ton contrôlé

-Le sujet est venu après l'attaque des Seychelles en 2028.

-Et est-ce que toi tu peux me promettre, sincèrement, de ne plus jamais parler de ce connard ?

-Je te le promets. Si toi tu me promets de me donner des détails après notre prochaine mission.

J'ai grimacé, manquant d'avaler un bout de religieuse au chocolat de travers. Cette salope me faisait chanter. Elle avait vraiment été à bonne école avec Lily et Aurore. La perspective de parler de la raison de ma relation avec mon paternel ne m'enchantait pas, au contraire. J'avais comme une nausée violente et douloureuse en imaginant ce monologue. Mais là, je n'avais clairement pas le choix.

-Marché conclu, finis-je par dire. Prends donc un autre éclair et étouffe-toi avec.

Amanda rit, et prit la pâtisserie que je lui tendais.

C'était donc ça que mes pantoufles ont essayé de me dire ce matin ? Ou cette journée de merde n'avait pas encore atteint son point culminant ?


	11. Sous-chapitre 8

**Bonjour !**

**Encore une pirouette, un POV surprise. Je n'arrive VRAIMENT pas à écrire le chapitre quatre, le prochain POV Piers. Et ce pour les mêmes raisons qui expliquaient déjà ma pause pendant Code Nivans III, le fameux chapitre du Pandémonium. Ouais donc, attendez-vous à me détester. **

**En attendant, un petit POV sympathique, avec la reine de Cocode ! :D**

**(Bon anniversaire Code Nivans ! Aujourd'hui tu as deux ans ! :D)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 8 : Trawl _(Claire)_**

Après le départ de Piers, Sheva et les autres soldats, je pus enfin souffler. Dans mon organisation de soirée et de matinée, en tous cas. En réalité, ça faisait à peu près vingt ans que je ne soufflais plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, en contradiction avec mes pensées. Cette salle, qui était pleine à craquer hier soir, s'était drastiquement vidée. Il ne restait plus que moi, Leon, Helena et Richard. Connor et Swan Redfox nous ont rejoints en fin de matinée.

-Bonjour boss, dit le frère Redfox, parlant comme d'habitude au nom des deux. En quoi peut-on vous aider ?

-Bonjour vous deux, dis-je. Pendant que le BSAA fait mumuse en Afrique, nous on va faire joujou ici.

-Il n'était pas censé partir avec eux ? demanda Swan en montrant Richard

-Il part plus tard. Il a une autre mission. Rien ne l'empêche d'assister à notre briefing.

Swan jeta un regard oblique à Richard, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Leon rit légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Même si, en réalité, moi aussi j'avais un pressentiment sur Richard. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'expression 'garde tes amis proche de toi, et tes ennemis plus proche encore'. S'il décidait de vraiment me la faire à l'envers, je serai la deuxième à le savoir.

-Donc ? Quelle est la mission ? demanda poliment Helena

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées. Heureusement, je n'étais pas sotte au point de le faire en me perdant dans les yeux azurés de mon nouveau protégé.

-Oui, pardon, toussotai-je. Une série d'infos m'affirment qu'un des agents d'Yliaster est ici, aux Etats-Unis. Il n'a pas un but hostile envers nous, nous pensons qu'il est en quête d'informations. Et les informations qui intéressent Yliaster pourraient bien être utiles pour nous également.

-Logique, concéda Connor

-Où serait cet agent ? demanda Leon

-Dans la galerie commerciale du centre ville, cet après-midi. Étant donné que nous avons un signalement de la veste des membres d'Yliaster, il ne devrait pas être difficile à repérer.

-Et s'il ne la porte pas ?

-Il la portera. Ma source est formelle. A part nous, personne ne connait leur marque de reconnaissance. S'ils pensent que le BSAA est leur seul adversaire, ils se trompent.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont parfaitement au courant de notre implication, déclara Helena. Toi, Connor et moi avons eu un rôle dans la lutte contre le Patron il y a dix-huit ans. Si la patronne d'Yliaster est si futée qu'on le dit, elle doit nous avoir pris en compte.

Sur le coup, on s'est tous regardés. Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un ajoute quelque chose, mais rien. J'allais ajouter un dernier détail lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il y avait quelqu'un caché derrière mon frère.

-Tu as un visiteur, Claire, me dit Chris d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Oui ? Ben pousse-toi que je le voie.

Chris repartit dans l'autre sens, et je reconnus mon invité, qui me fit un beau sourire.

-Neil ! m'exclamai-je

-Salut Redfield, me répondit-il

Il devait s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, car il tendit les bras devant lui avant que je ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin. Il me serra contre lui, et, derrière lui, Chris nous regardait, d'un air intrigué. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de lui en parler, avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu ces dernières années, et j'articulai que j'allais tout lui expliquer. Il opina et partit.

-Comment tu vas ? me demanda Neil en m'écartant gentiment de lui

-Super, maintenant que tu es là. Et toi ça va ?

-Oui. Je vais survivre.

Je ris, imitée par mon ami, et j'entendis un gros toussotement bien gras derrière moi. Mon équipe suivait ce qui se passait avec des expressions partagées. Leon souriait, Helena avait un sourcil levé, Richard et Connor ricanaient et Swan regardait ailleurs.

-Ah j'oubliais, dis-je d'un ton un peu gêné. Les enfants, voici Neil Fisher, mon partenaire de fortune depuis quinze ans. Neil, voici mon équipe : Richard, Helena, Leon, Connor et Swan.

-Salut, dit poliment Neil

Les autres firent un coucou vague. Seule l'expression de Connor n'avait pas changé. Celle de Leon s'était muée en une grimace qui ne me paraissait pas sincère.

-Tu m'as remplacé ? Je suis vexé, dit Leon d'un ton faussement outré

-Mais tu sais que c'est toi mon préféré, voyons ! dis-je avec un rire amusé

-Ah bon ? répliqua Neil. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone hier soir.

-Chut-euh ! dis-je rapidement en mettant mon doigt devant ma bouche

Leon fit les gros yeux, mais j'ai fini par craquer et j'ai commencé à rire. Helena, Richard et Leon ont ri aussi de bon cœur avec moi, et finalement, Neil a ricané. Je me suis souvenu aussi que c'était précisément pour ça que je n'avais pas parlé de Neil à Chris, au fond. Je me souviens déjà des crises de jalousie qu'il a faites quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec Leon, donc j'appréhendais déjà la discussion concernant Neil. Une belle patinoire m'attendait, en somme.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Swan Pragmatisme Redfox

-Je suis venu donner un coup de main, répondit Neil d'un ton naturel habituel. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non, dit Swan en secouant la tête

-Moi oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui commande, ricana Connor

-Ne l'écoutez pas, Neil, dit rapidement Leon. Ce gosse passe son temps à faire le malin, mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Je vois, opina Neil

Connor sauta sur Leon pour le décoiffer en rétribution, et, après ces bonnes paroles, Richard partit à son tour, en recevant un 'bonne chance' collectif, et nous pûmes recommencer à parler business sérieux.

Le plan était plus ou moins le même que celui de nos chers collègues du BSAA : pendant qu'une moitié irait à la pêche aux infos, l'autre resterait en renfort, juste au cas où. La solution la plus logique serait d'envoyer les plus jeunes, donc Connor, Swan et Helena, en avant, et que les plus expérimentés, Leon Neil et moi, on reste pour les couvrir. Mais, comme Chris hier soir, je n'étais pas plus emballée que ça. Seulement, contrairement à lui, j'étais assez pragmatique pour prendre ce genre de décisions en contradiction avec mes sentiments. Sans compter sur le fait que j'ai appris à leur faire totalement confiance en dix-sept ans.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, je reçus un appel sur mon téléphone portable. C'était Jake. Je me suis consciencieusement éloignée de mon équipe, appréhendant un peu ce qu'il allait me dire alors qu'il était censé être en mission, et j'ai décroché.

-Oui allô ? dis-je avant lui

-Salut frangine, me dit Jake d'un ton que je n'avais jamais entendu avant. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. J'suis en plein boum. Et toi ça va ? Comment se passe cette mission ?

-Elle se passe, dit Jake avec un énorme soupir. Tu ne devineras jamais qui était mon employeur.

-Ada ?

Jake ricana, et je fis de même. Je ne sus trop comment prendre cette réponse. D'ailleurs, je le signalai à Jake, qui, au lieu de s'expliquer, il me passa son employeur, du coup. J'avais vu juste.

-Bonjour Claire, me dit Ada

-Tiens, j'avais dit ça au pif, dis-je en riant franchement. Ça va, tu aurais pu avoir pire comme employé.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Mais bref, je n'ai pas demandé à te parler pour ça. J'ai des informations.

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute.

Ada me raconta qu'elle avait enquêté de son côté sur Yliaster ces dernières années, et qu'elle avait percé à jour la patronne. Une femme nommée Aurore Justine. Seulement, cette dernière était fourbe, et possédait une main d'œuvre conséquente, comme une experte en explosifs et d'autres expériences Purgatory, apparemment signées Eve. L'un deux, Adam, avait réussi à les mettre en échec, Jake, Wade Wilson et elle, et Aurore avait contaminé Harmonie, la collègue mercenaire de Jake. La mutation du nouveau virus était similaire à celle du virus C, mais la résistance de l'infecté était nettement supérieure. Ils auraient affronté Harmonie pendant toute la matinée - la nuit dernière, donc, avec le décalage horaire - avant de réussir à en venir à bout. Bon, ils n'avaient plus d'armes à feu, mais quand même. Ada avait affronté les infectés et les J'avos il y a vingt ans, alors elle les connaissait bien. Si Aurore Justine était effectivement un doppelgänger, comme on le soupçonnait, il serait logique que la dose injectée à Harmonie directement par seringue soit être plus forte que celles avec lesquelles elle a attaqué l'Europe de l'ouest. De la même manière que Carla avait sur elle un échantillon de virus renforcé, genre.

-Donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? finis-je par lui demander

-Que nous continuions chacun notre enquête de notre côté, tout simplement. Si vous, nous et le BSAA sommes tous après eux, on a en quelque sorte l'avantage du nombre. Et si un groupe échoue, eh bien… il pourra toujours compter sur les autres.

-Oui. Ça paraît logique, ma grande. Nous marchons, évidemment.

-Aussi, je compte garder monsieur Muller pour quelques temps. Pourrais-tu transmettre l'info ?

-Bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien.

-Je n'en jurerais pas, mais vous aussi, dit Ada avec un ton amusé. A plus tard.

Je la saluai aussi juste avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Je savais, par Piers, qu'elle était encore en vie et en action, mais l'entendre me rassurait un peu, même si je n'envisagerais jamais douter d'elle. En fait, j'avais plus peur pour Jake, mais je partais du principe qu'il était en sécurité avec elle. Et s'il apprend que je pense ça, il va sans doute essayer de me tuer.

Un toussotement venant du cadre de la porte me ramena dans la réalité. C'était Neil qui m'attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me demandais s'il avait écouté mon coup de fil, et, au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas important. Il m'interrogeait du regard, mais je ne lui répondis pas, déballant mon récit uniquement lorsque je fus de nouveau dans la salle avec les autres.

-Je me disais aussi que cette femme ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, dit Helena

-Ouais. C'est quand même d'Ada qu'on parle, renchérit Leon

-J'aime bien son idée d'ajouter un parti face à Yliaster, dit Connor avec son menton dans sa main. Bientôt, ils ne sauront plus où donner de la tête.

-Espérons-le, ajouta Swan Réalisme Redfox

Finalement, nous sommes revenus sur notre partage de groupes, et Neil a proposé autre chose : pendant que Neil, Helena et Leon feront un périmètre dans la zone du centre-ville avec quelques recrues, j'irai voir l'agent d'Yliaster avec Connor et Swan, qui sont les seuls membres de Terra Save qui n'utilisent pas d'armes à feu - précaution des fois que l'artificière soit présente aussi. Moi j'y vais parce que je suis la patronne, et il est logique que j'aie les infos, selon Neil. Les autres semblèrent d'accord pour ce plan, alors nous fûmes partis.

Les deux groupes se sont séparés à l'entrée du centre-ville, et les jumeaux et moi-même nous sommes dirigés vers le centre commercial, en espérant y trouver la veste noire avec les coutures rouges. Finalement, on l'a trouvée, près du vieux magasin de jeux vidéo. Elle est entrée au moment où nous arrivions dans le grand couloir principal des galeries. Nous l'avons suivi, pour constater, avec étonnement, que la grille était encore levée et que les lumières étaient allumées. Comme si le magasin était ouvert. Seulement, il n'y avait personne.

-Il y a une arrière boutique, dit Swan. Par ici.

-Piers m'a parlé de ça quand il a rencontré l'indic d'Ada, me souvins-je. Mais toi tu es déjà venue ?

-Oui. Avec Jessica, pendant notre enquête sur les frères Denzel. Suivez-moi.

Swan passa devant, et Connor et moi nous sommes regardés avant de la suivre. Il y avait une porte derrière le comptoir, ouverte par les soins de Swan, et nous sommes tous entrés. Après quelques mètres, il y avait un ascenseur, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le haut.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une salle, et on entendait d'ici deux personnes discuter dans la salle voisine. On aurait dit qu'ils s'engeulaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? demanda une voix masculine qui me disait quelque chose

-Je fais mon travail, répondit une autre voix, bien plus monocorde. De manière irréprochable, contrairement à toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Mère sait que tu as des informations que tu ne veux pas partager, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Des informations ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur la Trinité.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Le nom Trinité ne me disait rien, et ça m'inquiétait. Surtout si Yliaster enquête dessus.

-Ton silence te trahit, Denzel, reprit la voix calme

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer, répliqua l'autre

-Non, effectivement. Donc dis-moi ce que je sais, ou je briserai chacun de tes os.

J'ai regardé les Redfox, et ils semblaient aussi perdus que moi. L'un des individus s'appelait Denzel, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Mais la question était : est-ce qu'il méritait qu'on l'aide ? Il avait quand même eu un rôle dans le plan du Patron, il y a dix-huit ans, avec son frère. D'un autre côté, s'il n'est plus en état de parler, personne ne pourrait avoir les infos.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais déjà ouvert la porte.

L'un des deux types, d'abord de dos, s'est retourné en entendant la porte. Il ressemblait en tous points à la description qu'Ada m'avait donnée d'Adam Purgatory, à part qu'il avait une taille et un physique plus banals. J'en déduisis donc qu'il s'agissait de l'un des autres Purgatory travaillant pour Aurore. L'autre, quant à lui, ressemblait effectivement à l'image que j'avais de Malik Denzel, mais il portait une veste noire à coutures rouges identique à la jaquette classique des membres d'Yliaster.

Attends quoi ?

-Claire Redfield ? dit le supposé frangin Purgatory d'un ton surpris. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-La même chose que vous, il me semble, répliquai-je. Et tant que j'y suis, je vous déconseille de faire du mal à cet homme.

-Pourquoi pas ? Les affaires d'Yliaster ne vous regardent en rien, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, vous n'êtes certainement pas en position de me menacer de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Ah non ? Et si je vous disais que je sais faire apparaître des couteaux ?

-Comment ça ?

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, des couteaux fusèrent vers le front du Purgatory, qui tomba en arrière. Je jetai un regard réprobateur à Connor, qui haussa les épaules. Je poussai un soupir en entrant dans la pièce, devant l'expression intriguée de Malik

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? me demanda-t-il

-Un de mes contacts m'a dit qu'un agent d'Yliaster aurait des informations ici, expliquai-je

-Oh. Je pensais que Moira Burton travaillait pour le BSAA.

-C'est vous qui l'avez renseignée, compris-je. Pourquoi êtes-vous chez Yliaster, au fait ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il se jeta sur moi, alors que quelque chose passait au-dessus de ma tête. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière Malik me fit voir que le Purgatory s'était relevé. Malik se releva le premier, et je fis de même, mais il resta devant moi, dans une position protectrice.

-Laisse-la partir, Seth, dit Malik d'un ton sérieux

Seth Purgatory ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fusiller du regard. Je regardai derrière moi : deux des quatre couteaux de Connor étaient plantés dans le mur, et Seth enlevait négligemment les deux restants de son front, les laissant tomber par terre. Du sang coulait entre ses deux yeux et sur son nez.

-Ma faute, dis-je d'un ton léger. Je ne vise pas encore très bien avec mon nouveau pouvoir.

-Rigolez tant que vous êtes derrière ce traître, mademoiselle Redfield, dit le Purgatory d'un ton effrayant. Je n'attends qu'un seul mot, un seul signal, pour vous briser, tous autant que vous êtes.

-Va-t-en Seth, dit Malik d'un ton décidé. Je ne te dirai rien.

Seth jeta un œil à la porte. J'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il voyait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Vous êtes de la même famille que Léon Valia pas vrai ?

La tête de Connor et celle de Swan dépassa de la porte, pour le coup. Ils avaient une expression curieuse, et moi aussi je l'étais. Le contact d'Ada chez Yliaster était de la même famille que les deux Redfox ? Voilà qui était étrange. Ils avaient un nom de famille différent, cependant, donc il devait y avoir un truc.

-Et alors ? dit Swan Franchise Redfox

-Votre cousin s'est mis dans de beaux draps, articula Seth d'un ton sombre. À votre place, j'éviterais de le fréquenter, à l'avenir.

Seth passa lentement près de Malik et moi, non sans me jeter un regard qui aurait refroidi l'Everest, puis passa entre les Redfox, qui se regardaient d'un air un peu perdu. Connor alla récupérer ses couteaux, alors que j'interrogeai sa sœur du regard.

-Voilà quelque chose que vous avez oublié de dire dans le briefing, dis-je simplement

-Vous n'aviez jamais mentionné le nom de famille de Léon, se défendit Swan. Et ça ne change pas grand-chose, au fond. Si ?

-C'est votre famille quand même.

-Il y a plein de choses que vous ne savez pas sur notre famille, boss, dit Connor en revenant près de moi. Croyez-moi, ce genre de querelle intestine n'est pas du tout exceptionnelle. On saura quoi faire si on doit l'affronter un jour. Même si j'en doute.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur le fait que des membres de la même famille se retrouvent face à face, évidemment. Mais les jumeaux Redfox étaient malins, je savais qu'ils savaient ce que je pensais de leur histoire.

A la place, je me retournais vers Malik, qui suivait la conversation d'un air un peu distrait.

-Et vous ? C'est parce que vous êtes chez Yliaster que vous n'êtes jamais réapparu ?

-Non. Je ne suis chez Yliaster que depuis huit ans. Avant j'avais… d'autres choses à faire. Et après toute cette histoire avec Desmond, je me voyais mal revenir, l'air de rien. J'ai seulement donné des nouvelles au capitaine Nivans, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire.

-Capitaine Redfield, le corrigeai-je bizarrement. Les deux amoureux sont mariés, maintenant.

-Oh. C'est vrai. Je suis content pour eux, dit Malik avec un sourire qui semblait sincère, même s'il y avait énormément de chagrin caché derrière. Je vous enverrai un mail avec les informations que j'ai trouvées, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Si je ne le fais pas ce soir, rejoignez-moi à cette adresse.

Il me glissa un papier dans la main, et, juste après que j'ai lu l'adresse, il était déjà sorti de la pièce. J'eus un soupir à moitié amusé, en imaginant que je venais de parler à Batman.

Malik était malin. Il était parti avant que je ne le cuisine sur la Trinité. Enfin… S'il a vraiment des informations dessus, je serais au courant bien assez tôt de toute façon. En espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi grave que je ne le pensais. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui serait le pire entre le fait que ce soit un allié d'Yliaster, et le fait que ce soit un ennemi d'Yliaster. Même si je penchais de plus en plus pour une option, encore plus dérangeante : un troisième parti, entre les deux autres, dans notre guerre contre le bio terrorisme, qui met des bâtons dans les roues de tout le monde.

Je récupérai les jumeaux à la sortie de la pièce, ainsi que les autres à la sortie de la ville, et nous fûmes repartis pour le QG.


	12. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

**Le voici, le voilà, le vilain chapitre qui me fait de la résistance depuis plusieurs mois ! Au final, les passages horribles sont reportés au prochain chapitre (je ne sais pas pourquoi celui-ci me bloque autant, sincèrement), donc au final, il n'y a rien de grave.**

**Seulement toujours plus de questions que de réponses, mais bon, depuis le temps, vous devriez être habitués. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, vous devrez le devenir d'ici le prochain POV Piers. Bah, vous avez le temps mais... On ne sait jamais ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Spiderweb, 1ère partie**

Une fois le second débriefing effectué, durant lequel j'ai appris que Richard Faulkner avait des trucs à faire avant de nous rejoindre en France, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Sheva et son équipe à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs, j'étais surpris que cette dernière n'ait pas amené toute son équipe. Elle m'a expliqué, en rigolant, qu'ils avaient tous le mal de l'air, et j'avais failli la croire. En réalité, ils finissaient leur formation pendant qu'elle et Josh étaient ici, à faire le débriefing. Donc elle aussi avait des petits nouveaux ? Je me mis à me demander à quoi ils ressemblaient. Cela fit que, au final, il n'y avait que mon équipe, Josh et moi à l'aéroport.

Mon dernier voyage en avion était un souvenir pas extra, et j'espérais que celui-ci serait un peu mieux. Ça a été le cas, quelque part. Le voyage en train puis en bateau ont été sympathiques, aussi. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris le bateau.

Mais la réalité m'est revenue dans la tronche dès que nous avons posé le pied sur l'île.

Partout autour du port, il y avait un brouillard épais, dans lequel je ne peinais pas trop à voir les gens marcher comme des cadavres. Les autres, en revanche, je me demandais s'ils les voyaient. Probablement, ou alors ils n'avaient pas encore percuté.

Cette ambiance glauque fit que je localisai assez vite les membres de l'équipe de Sheva. Ils étaient trois, plus groupés que n'importe quel groupe d'armes biologiques, et l'un des trois, le plus grand, a lancé un grand coucou dans notre direction. Comment il avait fait pour nous voir, alors que les personnes près de moi ne voyaient rien à plus de six mètres ? Je compris seulement quand j'ai annoncé notre rendez-vous, et que nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos collègues.

Le premier que j'ai vu, le plus grand donc, avait des lunettes infrarouges sur le nez, devant lesquelles tombaient des cheveux noirs raides. Contrairement à ses deux collègues, il avait la peau claire, et les manches de son uniforme du BSAA africain, que je connaissais bien car Sheva et Josh le portaient fièrement, étaient absentes, révélant une musculature conséquente. Pas autant que Chris, mais quand même.

Le second était plus petit, avec le teint légèrement tanné, mais avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, et son œil non dissimulé par un cache-œil était bleu ciel. La troisième, la seule fille, avait des cheveux bruns allant jusqu'à ses reins et coiffés en longues locks. C'était surtout elle qui nous regardait arriver avec un air curieux. L'expression du borgne s'anima uniquement lorsque Sheva apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Capitaine, dirent les trois soldats en même temps lorsque nous fûmes à portée

-Bonjour, dit Sheva pour nous tous. Où sont Cortez et Linfen ?

-Ils font une patrouille dehors, dit le balèze. On doit juste faire gaffe que personne ne crie trop fort, parce que notre radio est en panne, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné

-C'est de la faute de Yuki, déclara rapidement la demoiselle, avec un accent similaire à celui de Sheva, en montrant le borgne

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? répliqua le jeune d'une voix qui allait avec son physique, et dont l'accent sonnait asiatique

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire tremper les talkies dans de la javel.

-Mais ils étaient sales ! se défendit Yuki

Près d'eux, le balèze continuait de ricaner silencieusement, alors que Sheva poussait un soupir. Cette espèce de petite scène me réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur, d'une certaine manière. Je me réjouissais que les capitaines du BSAA recrutent toujours des gens naturels. Ça facilitait le relationnel, à mon avis.

-Bref, toussota Sheva. Rappelez-les, je vais vous refaire le briefing

-Oui capitaine, dirent encore les trois en même temps

Ils partirent tous les trois, d'un seul geste et d'un pas étonnamment similaire, et, près de moi, Josh et Stella riaient légèrement. Ils devaient se dire la même chose que moi, je pense.

-Où vous avez eu des zigotos pareils ? demanda innocemment Stella

-Un peu partout. On fera les présentations plus tard, hein ? ajouta-t-elle à mon intention

-Oui, opinai-je. Sais-tu où va se passer le briefing ?

-Bien sûr. On retrouve mes soldats dehors et on y va.

Mes soldats suivirent Sheva et Josh comme un seul homme, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour poser une question qui me semblait essentielle. Seulement, j'eux la réponse dès que nous fûmes dehors : si l'état d'urgence n'était pas encore sonné, malgré tous ces cadavres qui marchaient, c'est parce qu'ils ne faisaient que marcher, justement. On circulait en tas sans problème parmi eux. Cameron s'est même permis de secouer une main devant le visage de l'un d'entre eux, surveillé par mes soins et ceux d'Aiden, mais rien ne se passait. Vraiment étrange.

Alors que mes soldats entamaient le dialogue avec ceux de Sheva, je me perdais une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Les rapports disaient que les armes biologiques du nouveau virus étaient encore plus virulentes que les J'avos, et pourtant, dans cette armée de morts-vivants, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été une menace. Les cinq soldats de Sheva s'étaient même permis de scinder le groupe en deux, sans talkie walkie et en restant prudent, parce que le danger était encore invisible. Mais, avouons-le, ça le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

Nous sommes arrivés relativement vite à notre QG de fortune - un des soldats de Sheva, un des deux qu'on a retrouvés en dehors du port, m'a dit que l'île n'était pas bien grande de toute façon - où les présentations ont pu se faire de manière plus formelle. Façon de parler.

Le plus grand, et ironiquement le plus jeune, s'appelait Anthony Hanburg. D'une manière assez amusante, son nom était représentatif, parce qu'il est né en Allemagne. Il était orphelin, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, et avait été récupéré par le BSAA européen lorsque son orphelinat a été saccagé par la Routine du Massacre. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question qui me titillait l'esprit, il m'a répondu que ses lunettes n'étaient pas du tout des lunettes à visée laser, mais juste des lunettes de vie stylisées. Ça produit un effet de surprise, parfois, selon lui.

Le petit borgne n'avait pas de nom, ayant grandi dans un camp de prisonniers au sud du Japon. Il avait hérité du surnom 'Yukimaru' à cause de ses yeux et de ses cheveux clairs lui permettant de passer inaperçu dans la neige des montagnes japonaises. Seulement, il avait été sauvé par une troupe du BSAA asiatique il y a sept ans, et c'est l'un des soldats qui l'a appelé Samuel en l'adoptant. Yukimaru lui sert alors de nom de famille, et ses collègues l'appellent affectueusement 'Yuki'.

Celle avec les locks s'appelait Lana Drake. Sa famille est morte pendant l'incident de Kijuju, et les soldats de Sheva s'en sont occupés depuis. Il paraissait plus que logique qu'elle insiste à ce point pour être dans l'équipe de Sheva, qui, en plus d'avoir eu un rôle décisif dans la crise de Kijuju, avait elle aussi perdu ses parents à cause d'Umbrella. Et puis, même sans ça, je trouvais qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu.

Enfin, les deux que nous avons rejoints en dehors du port : un homme et une femme.

Le type s'appelait John Linfeng. Comme Samuel, il avait un type plutôt asiatique, mais plus conventionnel, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns. Il était un peu plus petit qu'Anthony, et plus fin aussi, mais l'énorme fusil à lunette dans son dos m'annonça la couleur, en plus de me rappeler des souvenirs. Il était né en Chine, et avait déménagé en Australie pendant l'incident de Tat Chi, avec ses parents et sa sœur. Son frère était dans le BSAA asiatique, et n'est jamais revenu. Il s'est engagé dans le BSAA océanien dès son emménagement à Melbourne.

La dernière s'appelait Jane Cortez. Type latin exotique, pour compléter la belle palette de couleurs que Sheva avait déjà dans son équipe. Peau bronzée, cheveux bruns et yeux verts, ironiquement. Plus grande et pulpeuse que sa collègue, elle avait une sucette dans la bouche. elle était née dans une petite bourgade près de Sao Paulo, au Brésil, et s'était engagée dans l'armée à l'âge de dix-huit ans, comme tout le monde dans sa famille. Elle était devenue le plus jeune lieutenant de sa promotion à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, et a été envoyée au BSAA sud-américain pour répondre à l'appel des troupes lancé par son homologue américain.

Pour reprendre le fil de la conversation, Josh commença à se présenter et à détailler son parcours, ce qui me fit rire puisque je le connaissais déjà. J'ai entendu soupirer, mais elle n'a fait aucun commentaire. Puis, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite lorsque les membres de mon équipe se présentèrent à leur tour. Sheva me dit explicitement que moi, je n'avais pas besoin de me présenter pour des raisons évidentes. Comme quoi j'étais moi aussi une sorte de légende. Ben tiens.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche, nous sommes arrivés devant une bâtisse en ruines, devant laquelle nous attendait quelqu'un. Dans le brouillard, je reconnus une coupe de cheveux singulière que j'avais vue le matin même.

-Capitaine Redfield, me dit Richard Faulkner avec son accent étrange, en venant vers nous en remettant son sac à dos correctement sur ses épaules. Vous avez mis le temps.

-Comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici avant nous ? demanda Cameron avant moi

-Terra Save a des jets, maintenant. J'ai mis trente minutes pour venir.

-Claire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer d'un air amusé

-Punaise ! laissa échapper Josh. Elle est si pétée de thune que ça.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Sheva, amusée aussi. Bref, Jack, vous avez fait la reconnaissance ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Richard. Ou vous avez préféré nous attendre pour nous rire au nez ?

Derrière Sheva, il y avait une hilarité étouffée, partagée entre John et Josh. Quant à Stella, eh bien… je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il y avait dans son regard quand elle regardait Richard.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Sheva, répondit 'Jack' d'un air décontracté. Le bâtiment est désert, la personne que j'ai vue entrer se cache bien si elle a échappé à mon inspection.

-Si ça se trouve, elle était juste derrière vous pendant que vous fouilliez ailleurs, railla John

Richard rit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, sans deviner pourquoi.

-Qui avez-vous vu entrer ? m'enquis-je plutôt

-Une personne, une femme je dirais, avec le signalement d'Yliaster. Enfin, avec la veste, quoi. Elle était désarmée, mais avait une démarche assurée. Comme quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il vient faire.

-De toute évidence, renchérit Sheva. Ça doit être le comité d'accueil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez capitaine ? demanda Yuki d'un ton prudent

-On fait ce pourquoi nous sommes venus : on entre, avec le plus de précaution possible, et on prend les infos, en éliminant tout obstacle.

-Ouais, j'aime bien, ça ! déclara Anthony en tapant son poing dans sa main.

A côté de lui, Stella fit de même, et ils eurent un regard entendu, alors que tous les autres soldats, moi compris, préparions nos armes respectives. Sheva et Josh étaient armés d'un pistolet et d'un fusil, Sarah avait un petit pistolet mitrailleur, moi j'avais toujours mon fusil à lunette et mon pistolet tactique paternel, Yuki avait un pistolet à lunette et doté d'un silencieux (assez particulier), Jane avait une paire de pistolets de gros calibre, John avait donc une sorte de fusil anti-char, et Sherry avait son pistolet à trois coups, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis les incidents du virus C en 2012.

Stella et Anthony étaient les deux combattants sans armes, et celles de Lucie et de Cameron étaient dissimulées. Je n'avais oublié ni la Lame du Purgatoire, ni le lancer de couteaux de Connor. Sans doute la stratégie de son frère était similaire. Quant à Richard, il n'avait aucune arme apparente, et, lorsque je lui posai la question, il me répondit, en me faisant un clin d'œil, qu'il ne sortait son matos que pour les grandes occasions. A côté de moi, Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux, et les autres filles de l'assistance, sauf Lucie, eurent un rire entendu. Je rougis quinze bonnes secondes plus tard, en comprenant le colossal sous-entendu de la phrase de Richard.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était étonnamment en bon état comparé à son extérieur. A vrai dire, on aurait dit que l'immeuble était neuf. Même assez neuf pour qu'on puisse croire que personne n'y a mis les pieds. En même temps, vu l'apparence que ça avait de l'extérieur, tout le monde a dû se dire que c'était abandonné depuis longtemps, alors qu'en réalité, les gens qui étaient là étaient bel et bien en activité. Une activité discrète mais conséquente, vu l'aspect calculé et fulgurant de l'attaque virale sur les côtes françaises.

L'équipe se scinda, tout en restant dans l'énorme pièce principale, pour mener une enquête préliminaire. On restait en groupes de deux, cependant, seul Richard était seul, un peu plus loin. Il devait voir mon interrogation sur mon visage, car il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais une impression, très difficile à décrire. Je me retrouvai donc à farfouiller en compagnie de Sherry.

-A ton avis, que faisaient-ils ici ? me demanda-t-elle

-C'était sans doute un QG d'Yliaster, répondis-je simplement. Ça a l'air abandonné, mais… Malgré tout, j'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un est passé récemment.

-Comme Richard l'a dit ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Je sens… un courant électrique. Un peu partout.

Sherry fronça les sourcils. Je me sentis faire de même. Elle savait aussi bien que moi que mes pouvoirs se sont faits extrêmement discrets depuis la disparition du Patron. Ça se limitait à une augmentation de mes chances de me prendre ou d'infliger des coups de jus avec trop de frictions. Mais rien de bien conséquent. Là, les courants étaient forts. Encore plus depuis que nous étions entrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? demanda Sherry, interrompant mes réflexions

-Quelqu'un me laisse une trace, je pense. Si les gens d'Yliaster sont aussi renseignés et malins qu'on le craint, ils doivent connaître ma situation. Quelqu'un pourrait même en jouer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que j'aille voir. C'est une piste, et elle mène par là, dis-je en montrant une des portes au fond. Reste avec les autres, je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Sherry me prit dans ses bras, en m'ordonnant de rester prudent, et je la serrai contre moi, en lui faisant cette promesse. Maintenant que je sentais de nouveau les courants, personne ne pourrait me prendre par surprise, à priori. Sur le chemin, j'ai été intercepté par Aiden, qui me dit que Stella avait disparu. Je regardai rapidement dans la salle, et, effectivement, elle n'était pas là. Je décidai donc de prendre Aiden avec moi, pour en profiter pour la chercher. En plus, ça me rassurait d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, aussi secret soit-il.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je jetai un œil, c'était un numéro inconnu. Aiden me fit signe de ne pas décrocher tout de suite, et, après la troisième vibration, Aiden opina, son téléphone à la main.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton prudent

-Bonjour Piers, dit une voix féminine étonnamment familière. Je suis ravie qu'on se parle enfin.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demandai-je, en regardant vaguement Aiden tapoter sur son téléphone

-Je m'appelle Aurore. Aurore Justine. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis.

-Oui, je le sais. Vous êtes la tête d'Yliaster.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais en gros c'est ça, dit Aurore après une courte réflexion. En tous cas, je suis rassurée. J'ai eu peur que vous ne trouviez pas mon petit cadeau.

-Vous m'avez laissé un cadeau ? Quel genre ?

-Vous verrez bien, ce sera la surprise. En tout cas, ce ne sera rien qui vous causera du tort. Ça, je peux vous le promettre. Par contre, la suite des événements risque d'être… un peu plus sanglante.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, dis-je en sourcillant

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Nous nous verrons bientôt.

Puis elle raccrocha. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, et je regardai Aiden, qui était encore en train de tapoter. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait réussi à tracer l'appel. Il venait d'un téléphone portable en pleine banlieue de Boston, à l'adresse de l'actuel QG annexe de Terra Save. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était la partie de Terra Save dirigée par Parker, l'un des plus proches amis et collaborateurs de Claire. Qu'est-ce qu'Aurore faisait là-bas ? C'était pour me provoquer, sans doute. Il ne fallait pas que j'en tienne compte.

-Ce n'est pas impossible que ce soit un leurre, me dit soudain Aiden

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis tombé plusieurs fois sur un autre hacker, pendant mes enquêtes personnelles sur… différents sujets. A chaque fois que je pensais trouver quelque chose sur Neo-Umbrella ou sur Yliaster, il me brûlait. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il travaille, directement ou non, pour Yliaster.

Je ne relevai pas plus que ça sa manière de buter sur les mots pendant ses 'enquêtes personnelles', me concentrant sur les faits les plus importants. Si Yliaster avait avec eux un hacker assez doué pour contre carrer Aiden, qui m'avait déjà prouvé ses talents, on perdait un avantage tactique que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris en compte jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous nous sommes remis à marcher, les fréquences que je captais de plus en plus fortes.

-Ça risque d'être un problème ? lui demandai-je

-Pas vraiment, répondit Aiden en haussant les épaules. Enfin, pas forcément. Il ne fait que me gêner, il ne nous attaque pas. Ça pourrait être pire.

-Je suppose. Je vous fais confiance pour ça, en tous cas.

-Merci capitaine.

Après ces bonnes paroles, nous avons continué nos recherches. Enfin, mes recherches. J'étais un peu inquiet pour Stella, aussi, mais j'étais attiré par le magnétisme comme un papillon de nuit par une lumière de lampe de chevet. Jusqu'à une pièce, où j'ai trouvé mon soit disant cadeau. Une femme allongée sur une table. Je ne la reconnus qu'en m'approchant.

-Alice ? dis-je, franchement surpris

Le plus drôle, ou le pire au choix, c'est qu'elle était exactement comme je l'avais laissée il y a dix-huit ans : encore teinte en blonde, habillée d'un large pull violet et d'un jean noir, allongée sur une table d'opérations et clairement abîmée.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et les ouvrit pour de bon lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle se mit rapidement assise face à moi, toujours de l'incrédulité sur le visage. C'était sans doute mon cas aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? me demanda-t-elle

-Quel est votre lien avec Yliaster ?

Alice baissa les yeux, et me regarda de nouveau vingt-sept longues secondes plus tard.

-Peu importe, finit-elle par dire. Il ne fait pas que vous restiez là. Tout le bâtiment est piégé. Vous voyez ce truc sous mes chaussures ?

Alice leva un pied, et je me penchai pour regarder. Il y avait une sorte de petite pastille blanche sous les talons de ses bottes. Je me redressai, et Alice rebaissa la jambe.

-Si je pose les pieds par terre, toutes les charges posées dans l'aile est du bâtiment exploseront en simultané. Laissez-moi là, Piers. Il aurait mieux valu que vous ne me retrouviez jamais.

Je sourcillai, et je la vis échanger un regard rapide et explicite avec Aiden. Ils m'ont dit que ce serait une longue histoire. Là encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre 'j'aime les longues histoires'. Je ris tout seul à ma private joke, et j'attrapai Alice pour la soulever, en mettant mes bras derrière ses épaules et sous ses genoux. Là, j'entendis un 'clic', et je crus voir la table bouger. Sur la table, là où était allongée Alice, sur une feuille, il y avait écrit quelque chose en rouge, comme avec du sang.

"VOUS AVEZ PERDU."

Aiden retira la feuille, et il y avait une minuterie visible, qui nous donnait vingt-cinq minutes. Et en plus, Aiden pouvait s'assurer que ce n'était pas une arnaque. Bon. Nous avons quand même vite fait demi-tour, et sommes sortis de la pièce, et j'ignorai les excuses d'Alice, pendant qu'Aiden contactait les autres. Le talkie walkie de Stella était éteint, alors il m'a lâché en chemin pour aller voir où elle était. Je lui ai fait promettre de revenir vite, et nous nous sommes séparés.

Une fois de retour dans la salle, je posai Alice délicatement sur le sol, sous le regard intrigué des autres soldats présents. Celui de Sarah était un peu plus éloquent. Alice l'avait gardée pendant qu'elle était petite, après tout.

-Allez-y, dis-je à mon ancien lieutenant. On vous écoute.


	13. Sous-chapitre 9

**Bon bon bon, les enfants.**

**Je sais que ça va vous paraître un peu extrême mais... Il risque d'y avoir assez peu de POV Piers dans cette histoire, en fait. Trop de données à gérer d'un seul coup. Donc voilà, autre point de vue sauvage en approche !**

**Les deux chapitres après celui-ci seront également des POV sauvages, nous reviendrons à Piers seulement au chapitre seize. Peut-être.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 9 : Orphan _(Hahahahaha vous verrez)_**

La lune est invisible dehors, et la nuit est sombre. Tout est noir, en gros. Je pense à courir, mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne vois pas où je suis, ni où je vais. Je me contente d'avancer, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Même si tout était invisible autour de moi, je regardai quand même aux alentours, espérant voir une lumière.

En fin de compte, je n'eus qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Le plafond morne du dortoir me ramena à la réalité. Je faisais beaucoup de rêves insensés comme ça, ces derniers temps. Sur le lit juste à côté du mien, Daniel, mon meilleur ami, était assis, agitant ses jambes dans le vide, et me regardait fixement, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Salut, lui dis-je, voyant qu'il ne disait rien

-Salut, me répondit-il. Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ?

-Comment ça ? dis-je, un peu surprise

-Quand les gens s'agitent comme ça, c'est qu'ils font un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il en descendant de son lit. Ils émettent des sons. Toi rien. Tu restes complètement silencieuse.

Sans rien ajouter, il mit une main sur mon front, et je ne bougeai pas. Il devait être en train de me jauger. Daniel était très intelligent. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, à lire des livres sur la psychologie et la médecine. J'avais appris à lui faire confiance. Je le regardai dans ses beaux yeux bleu clair alors qu'il analysait les données.

Daniel était dans ce foyer parce que ses parents étaient tous les deux très absents. Son père venait le chercher le samedi matin, et le déposait le dimanche soir. Contrairement à moi, qui était orpheline depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je l'enviais un peu, pour ça. Si je me souvenais bien, son père était dans la police, et par contre, il ne parlait quasiment jamais de sa mère. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais ce serait sans doute indiscret de demander. S'il n'en parle pas, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, au moins, finit-il par dire. Ça doit être d'ordre particulier. Ça fait longtemps que tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Depuis un mois et demi, à peu près. Mais celui-là paraissait plus réel. Plus confus aussi.

-Un mois et demi ? Tu veux dire quand ce mec bizarre a commencé à venir te voir ?

Tous les mardis et tous les vendredis, à midi, il y a un homme qui vient me voir. Il ne veut rien me dire sur lui, à part qu'il s'appelle Abdel, mais on passe quasiment toutes les pauses cantine à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, c'était fou à quel point on avait des choses en commun. Si la doyenne le laisse entrer, c'est qu'il doit être convenable, et il est gentil avec moi mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout un tas d'impressions contradictoires le concernant. En plus de l'étonnante coïncidence que Daniel venant de souligner.

-Oui, confirmai-je. Que penses-tu que ça signifie ?

-Tu te poses plein de questions à cause de ce type. Il faut que tu joues cartes sur table et tu lui demandes des explications. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, ça ira. J'ai peur qu'il se braque s'il te voit. J'irai, et je mettrai les points sur les i.

-Bien. Prépare-toi, on va être en retard.

J'opinai sans rien dire, et me dirigeai vers les salles de bains pour me préparer, alors que Daniel m'attendait à l'extérieur. Notre premier cours était à dix heures, donc je dus faire vite. Le cours de français passa relativement vite, et la pause de midi arriva tout aussi rapidement. J'allai chercher mon repas à la cantine, avant de me diriger vers le fond de la cour - on pouvait manger partout sur le campus tant qu'on était à l'heure, c'était pas mal - où m'attendait déjà mon visiteur. Comme d'habitude, il avait cette même veste noire à coutures rouges, avec sa capuche. Je fus un peu surprise lorsqu'il l'enleva, révélant ses cheveux noirs frisés et ses yeux vert pomme, et qu'il m'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour Delilah, me dit-il d'un ton doux

Il s'assit en tailleurs dans l'herbe, et je m'assis en face de lui, dans la même position, voyant un peu, du coin de l'œil, le regard inquisiteur de Daniel, qui nous surveillait de loin. J'avais des notions en self défense, mais mon ami restait parano, en me martelant avec sa logique, comme quoi je pourrais fréquenter un malade mental très doué pour le mensonge.

-Bonjour Abdel, dis-je. Il faut qu'on parle.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons à chaque fois que nous nous voyons ? dit-il avec une expression curieuse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté

-Si, bien sûr. Vous m'avez comprise. Il faut que vous vous mettiez à table.

-Bien. Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent.

Comme un spasme, je lui envoyai mon bout de pain à la figure, mais il l'attrapa d'une main, avant de croquer dedans. Je poussai un soupir en séparant mes baguettes pour manger mon riz au canard.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Abdel en prenant des bouchées consciencieuses

-De vous. Comment vous me connaissez ? Pourquoi vous venez tout le temps me voir ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien me dire ?

Abdel fronça les sourcils, toujours en mastiquant son pain, sans me quitter des yeux. J'attendis tranquillement qu'il me réponde, mais il n'en fit rien. Enfin, si, il finit par me répondre. Au moment où j'allais passer de nouveau à l'offensive.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu résumer, mais… c'est compliqué.

-Vous allez me sortir le cliché du 'c'est pour ton bien', c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vue venir, celle-là. Je manquai de m'étouffer avec un grain de riz. Abdel, quant à lui, poussa un soupir las, comme je n'en avais jamais entendu. Il me demanda un papier et un stylo, et me demanda, par écrit, si j'étais sûre de vouloir savoir.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me demanda-t-il

Je compris qu'il était sous écoute, alors je jouai le jeu.

-Je dors très mal la nuit, répliquai-je. Tous ces mystères affectent mon cerveau, selon mon psy.

Abdel eut un rire fatigué, en s'excusant, avant d'accéder à ma requête. Il m'expliqua le tout sur papier.

"Une organisation criminelle en a après toi, parce que ta mère était un agent des Services Secrets Internationaux et qu'elle est une menace pour eux. Ta mère et moi étions amis, je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi. Maintenant que tu le sais, ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir. Va à cette adresse ce soir, une personne fiable que je connais bien s'occupera de toi et te protégera."

-Ah au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en me tendant la carte avec l'adresse

-Oh, merci ! Je ne l'ai pas celle-ci ! dis-je, à fond dans mon rôle

L'adresse ne me disait rien, étant donné que je sortais peu, mais il suffirait que je demande à Daniel. D'ailleurs, celui-ci risque de mal le prendre lorsque je lui dirai que je dois mettre les voiles. Enfin, nous n'en étions pas encore là. Après ça, il m'a rendu mon papier, avec des tas d'instructions pour aller dans sa tanière, et je fis mine de m'extasier devant un superbe dessin qu'il aurait fait. C'était assez amusant, même si j'avais bien conscience, enfin, de ce qui se passait réellement. Et c'était assez inquiétant.

A treize heures, il repartit, et je rejoignis Daniel, en lui disant qu'il faudrait que je lui parle après les cours. Il le comprit d'autant plus que j'étais encore plus distraite que d'habitude pendant le cours d'éducation physique de l'après-midi. Au final, lorsque je lui expliquai ce que je venais d'apprendre, il parut carrément surpris, mais comme d'habitude, il me soutint. Il voulait même venir avec moi, car toujours aussi prudent. J'ai accepté de bonne grâce, en me disant que cette fois il avait vraiment raison d'être prudent. Pour ça, et parce que je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de le quitter.

Lorsque la nuit est tombée, vers six heures, nous avons fait nos affaires en silence et nous sommes sortis par la grande porte, après que Daniel ait habilement brodé une excuse auprès de la doyenne. Comme je le pensais, il savait où se trouvait l'endroit où je devais aller, et il en était un peu surpris. C'était dans la ville voisine, près du QG du BSAA, une sorte de filière spécialisée de l'armée.

Nous sommes entrés dans la petite maison, qui était en ruines et dont la porte était ouverte, et j'ai suivi les instructions laissées par Abdel pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Les notes nous ont menés à un tunnel sombre, à peine éclairé par des bougies. Derrière moi, Daniel me suivait, et je voyais qu'il était sur le qui-vive. Moi je me rendis compte que j'étais tellement intriguée par cette histoire que Daniel devait quasiment penser pour nous deux. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude.

Après de multiples énigmes dans les briques, dignes d'un jeu vidéo d'aventure, nous sommes finalement arrivés dans un sous-sol, et, en haut d'un escalier, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. On était dans une cuisine luxueuse et étonnamment propre. Les dernières phrases sur les notes me disaient d'aller attendre dans le salon et de faire comme chez moi le temps que la 'personne fiable' arrive. Le dit salon était aussi luxueux que la cuisine, et Daniel ne se gêna pas pour allumer la télé. C'était juste l'heure des jeux télévisés. J'avais perdu l'habitude de parier contre Daniel, je n'avais clairement pas son niveau en termes de culture générale.

C'est vers sept heures et demie que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la cuisine. Daniel sauta sur ses pieds et sortit une paire de pistolets de derrière son dos pour mettre la porte en joue. Je lui adressai un regard surpris, qu'il ne vit pas car il était concentré, prêt à faire feu. La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme avec des cheveux auburn entra. Elle fit une expression intriguée en nous voyant là, mais elle ne valut pas l'expression de Daniel, qui baissa ses armes.

-Claire ? déclara-t-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête

-Tiens, le petit Daniel Demiurge, répondit la dite Claire avec une expression amusée. Comme le monde est petit. Tu ne me présentes pas ta petite-amie ? ajouta-t-elle en me regardant

-Juste mon amie, la corrigea Daniel d'un ton sérieux habituel. Delilah, voici Claire Redfield, ma tante par alliance. Claire, voici Delilah Attano, ma camarade de fortune au pensionnat.

-Enchantée miss Redfield, dis-je d'un ton courtois

-De même. Et juste Claire ça ira. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Daniel

Daniel me donna la parole, en rangeant ses armes, pour que je raconte mon récit. Claire Redfield, qui était apparemment une sorte de star de l'humanitaire, était bel et bien disposée à m'aider, mon amitié avec son neveu n'étant qu'un prétexte en plus. Enfin, Daniel avait précisé 'par alliance', et j'ai demandé des clarifications. Claire était la belle-sœur de l'oncle de Daniel.

Cependant, celle-ci me dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué. Elle avait elle-même eu l'adresse de cet endroit par un individu nommé Malik Denzel, qui désirait l'aider dans une enquête. Elle pensait que le fait que mon visiteur de fortune me donne cette même adresse n'était pas une coïncidence. Donc ce… Malik voulait que je rencontre Claire. Mais honnêtement, et étrangement, ce que je me demandais le plus était pourquoi Malik Denzel m'avait donné un faux nom ? Ce nom sonnait familier, mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Ce qui me parut évident, en revanche, c'était que c'était sans doute pour ça que Malik avait changé son nom. Il me connaissait, et ne voulait pas que moi je le reconnaisse. En plus du fait qu'il me protégeait, à mon insu, contre ceux qui me voulaient du mal pour se venger de ma mère.

Lorsque je dis tout ça à Claire, elle fit une drôle de tête.

-Malik venait te voir souvent, tu dis ? me demanda-t-elle

-Deux fois par semaine, acquiesçai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez avoir compris ?

Alors que Claire ouvrait la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit. Daniel dégaina, et nous pûmes tous voir entrer une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en couettes, ses yeux paraissaient être rouge sang dans l'obscurité, et elle portait une sorte d'uniforme scolaire rouge et noir. Le détail qui retint mon attention, en plus de ses yeux, c'était sa veste. Elle avait la même que Malik.

-Asmodée de la Luxure. Pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant une courbette avec un sourire presque effrayant

-Asmodée ? répéta Claire d'un ton surpris, en dégainant aussi. Vous aviez disparu il y a dix-huit ans, après votre rencontre avec Adam Wong, non ?

-C'est exact, mademoiselle Redfield. Cependant, je suis toujours restée fidèle à mère. Et elle a placé ses nouvelles aspirations chez Yliaster.

-Bref. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une revanche ?

Cette dernière phrase sembla faire réfléchir Asmodée, qui pencha la tête sur le côté. Cependant, elle sembla comprendre quelque chose, elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Lena ne faisait que son travail. Tout comme vous. Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'allait pas du tout avec son expression

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? demanda Daniel, d'un ton remonté

Au lieu de répondre, l'écolière leva lentement le bras et me montra du doigt, en recommençant à sourire. J'eus comme un mouvement de recul, et Daniel fronça méchamment les sourcils.

-Sérieusement ? dit Daniel toujours sur le même ton

-Elle est la garantie que Malik Denzel fera ce que nous voulons, expliqua Asmodée. Maintenant qu'elle sait, elle doit venir avec nous.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire !

Daniel fit feu, et Asmodée ricana en se baissant pour éviter les coups de feu. Elle fit une sorte de roulade, avant de sauter au cou de Daniel pour lui faire une sorte de prise pour le mettre à terre. Puis, elle fonça vers Claire, qui lui opposa un peu plus de résistance. Moi, je n'osais pas broncher, complètement démunie.

Soudain, une sorte de lame violette sortit de la manche d'Asmodée, et Claire paraît ses attaques rapides et furieuses avec son arme. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Daniel, qui était encore sonné. Sans trop y réfléchir, je pris une de ses armes, et ordonnai à l'écolière de s'arrêter. Elle m'ignora royalement, et je tirai un coup de feu, qui passa entre Claire et Asmodée, qui se figèrent. Cette dernière en profita pour lancer un coup de pied sauté vers la figure de Claire, qui se protégea au dernier moment mais fit quand même un vol plané, pour atterrir sur la table basse du salon. Asmodée me regarda ensuite d'un air amusé, en rangeant son arme.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, princesse, me dit Asmodée d'un ton qui allait avec son expression. Vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez quelque chose contre moi ?

-Je peux toujours essayer, dis-je en essayant de cesser de trembler

-Oh, vous êtes trop mignonne.

J'allais pour appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette, mais Asmodée attrapa ma main, et la baissa, faisant que le coup de feu partit vers le bas, me faisant sursauter. Puis, elle me jeta sur le canapé, toujours en souriant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi en se léchant les babines, un autre coup de feu retentit, et elle tomba à genoux, en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Derrière elle, Daniel était à genoux, comme encore à moitié assommé, son arme fumante.

-Ne la touchez pas ! grogna Daniel

Asmodée se tourna lentement vers lui, et lui sauta dessus, toute lame dehors. Un autre coup de feu partit, mais dans le vent encore, alors qu'Asmodée plaquait Daniel au sol.

-Vous n'avez pas de chance, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous, mon mignon, chantonna Asmodée

Elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Daniel pour le relever, en se léchant les babines, alors qu'il semblait incapable de bouger. J'essayai de me relever, mais j'étais encore un peu sonnée. De la point de sa lame, Asmodée parcourait la poitrine et l'abdomen de Daniel, qui était aussi impuissant que moi. Elle leva sa lame au ciel, et au moment où elle la rebaissait…

-Arrêtez ! la suppliai-je. Je vais venir avec vous, alors arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

Asmodée se retourna vers moi en souriant, et sa lame disparut. Elle mit un coup de poing dans la figure de Daniel, et se releva en boitant pour revenir vers moi, en me tendant la main. Je la refusai, me relevant lentement du canapé, en jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel et Claire, qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous avez pris la bonne décision, princesse, me dit Asmodée avec un petit sourire

Elle passa devant, et je sortis de la maison juste derrière elle, non sans me retourner une dernière fois.

-Je suis désolée.


	14. Sous-chapitre 10

**Bonjour les jeunes !**

**Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, et je n'ai quasiment aucune excuse.**

**Ouais, en gros, j'ai une une bonne vieille panne des familles. Ouais, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le Pandémonium dans Code Nivans III. Brrr...**

**Et en plus, encore un court chapitre de transition. Erf.**

**Désolé. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 10 : Veiled _(Richard)_**

Comme Claire l'avait prévu, je suis arrivé à sur l'île du Solitaire avant les équipes du capitaine Redfield et du capitaine Alomar. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, et je ne sus si ça me rassurait ou si ça me faisait peur. J'avais compris, grâce au capitaine Alomar, que les marques que je pensais de naissance étaient en fait des cicatrices, et à cause de ça, je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur mon passé, qui ne m'avait pas plus intéressé que ça avant.

Je me suis rapproché du point de rendez-vous tranquillement, et je me suis vite caché lorsque j'ai vu une femme entrer. Elle avait une veste noire à coutures rouges : le signalement d'Yliaster. J'ai attendu un peu pour la suivre de loin, mais elle avait disparu. Sans doute une pièce dissimulée quelque part. J'ai profité d'être en avance pour commencer les investigations, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Le temps que je ressorte, tout le monde était là.

Quand j'ai vu tout ce beau monde arriver, mon regard était toujours autant attiré par le visage de Piers Redfield. Je réussissais tant bien que mal à regarder ailleurs, pour tomber sur le regard inquisiteur de Stella Wolf, qui me dévisageait. Elle semblait avoir la même impression sur moi que moi sur Redfield. Ou le même genre, du moins. Une impression, en tous cas.

Après un petit point sur ce que j'avais découvert, nous sommes tous entrés. On a été répartis en groupes de deux. Sauf moi qui était seul, à cause du facteur impair de notre assemblée. Piers s'inquiétait pour moi, il me demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide, mais je lui disais que tout allait bien pour moi. Soudain, je vis une silhouette passer dans le couloir. Elle était familière, mais comme d'habitude, ce n'était rien de clair. Alors j'ai décidé de la suivre.

Plus j'avançais dans les couloirs, plus je sentais quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère. Comme si elle était surchargée d'électricité. Puis, à droite, je finis par trouver une porte fermée, en dessous de laquelle de la lumière filtrait. J'ouvris la porte, pour trouver deux personnes. Ils portaient tous les deux la veste d'Yliaster, un homme et une femme, mais pas celle que j'avais vu entrer. Ils étaient assis face à face, une table d'échecs entre eux. Dès que je suis entré, le type a fait un geste de la main que je n'ai compris qu'après coup.

Comment j'avais fait pour louper cette pièce quand je suis venu tout à l'heure ?

-Échec ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'attrapai d'une main un projectile qui a failli arriver dans mon visage. Une reine. Et les deux joueurs se tournèrent en même temps vers moi, pour voir où le pion avait atterri. Le type avait une expression neutre, contrairement à son éclat précédent, et la fille fit un petit sourire trognon en me voyant.

-Regarde ça, Valia, dit-elle d'un ton souriant. Notre poisson a fini par arriver dans notre filet.

-Effectivement, Wong, confirma l'homme. Il était temps.

Je me tournai vers la porte, et elle se ferma. Un rapide coup de main me confirma qu'elle était fermée à clé. Les deux zigotos se levèrent pour me faire face, et je restai sur mes gardes. Sans m'empêcher de me dire que leurs noms me disaient quelque chose, aussi. Je laissai tomber la reine noire pour poser ma main sur mon arme, dans mon dos.

-Vous m'attendiez ? tentai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Notre patronne voudrait vous voir, répondit la femme. Mais avant il faut qu'on mette quelques trucs au clair.

-Et il vaudrait mieux que vous ne dégainiez pas votre arme, ajouta l'homme.

Je sortis quand même ma parie de pistolets de derrière mon dos, et il se passa un truc étrange. Le type soupira, et, juste après qu'il a claqué des doigts, le canon de mes armes explosa, me forçant à les lâcher. La fille eut un petit rire, et je fronçai les sourcils. Ce rire m'était familier.

-Elle serait où votre chef ? demandai-je finalement, voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, répondit le type en regardant une montre planquée sous la manche de sa veste. En attendant, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

-Tu es sûr, Léon ? demanda la fille.

-Oui. Nous n'avons pas eu le même briefing, je te rappelle.

La fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de plisser les yeux en me regardant, et, voyant que le type a fait un pas vers moi, je fis de même. Aucun des deux ne semblait armé, et apparemment, ils ne voulaient que discuter avec moi. Je baissai involontairement ma garde, et je m'en rendis compte juste au bon moment. Ça me renforçait dans l'idée que je connaissais ces deux-là.

-Qui est votre patronne ? demandai-je en premier.

-Lily Purgatory.

Au moment où il a dit le nom de famille, je sentis une violente douleur dans mon crâne, assortie à une image floue. Mais elle est passée trop vite, et j'avais trop mal pour l'analyser de toute façon. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur, j'avais presque envie de tomber à genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda la fille, étrangement inquiète.

-J'ai répondu à sa question, répondit Léon, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

-Purgatory, répétai-je dans un murmure.

-Oui. Quand vous la verrez, tout s'éclairera, je vous assure.

Finalement, heureusement que je m'étais avancé, car un coup sourd résonna dans la pièce. Toujours la main sur la tempe, je me retournai vers la porte, puis elle bougea encore, sous un deuxième coup. La fille me prit le bras pour me tirer vers elle, juste avant que la porte ne cède sous un troisième coup. C'était Stella Wolf qui venait de défoncer la porte. A coups de poing, vu sa position.

-Enfin je vous retrouve, dit-elle d'un ton que j'entendais comme remonté. Et en belle compagnie, à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux autres juste derrière moi.

-Nous avons capturé monsieur Faulkner, expliqua Léon en marchant lentement vers Stella. Il n'est pas avec nous, si c'est ce que vous croyez avoir compris.

-Ah non ? Alors écartez-vous que je le récupère. J'ai des questions à lui poser.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua Léon en se plantant devant Stella. C'est vous qui allez vous écarter.

Au lieu de répondre, Stella envoya un coup de poing vers le visage de Léon, qui pencha tranquillement la tête pour l'esquiver. Puis, venant de pour ainsi dire nulle part, un projectile arriva droit dans le front de Stella, qui tomba en avant, bizarrement, en émettant un gémissement de surprise. Je me retournai vers la fille derrière moi, qui avait les bras baissés, toujours désarmée. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Stella se releva d'un geste, lançant un regard rapide autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle non plus, ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'est un combat que vous ne pouvez pas gagner, Stella, dit Léon d'un ton presque compatissant. Soyez raisonnable.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'essayer, Léon, répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé. Tout comme vous ne m'empêcherez pas de donner à cet homme ce qu'il mérite.

-Lui non mais moi oui.

Stella se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait du couloir, et eut un mouvement de recul, pour se retrouver à côté de Léon. Une femme venait d'apparaître. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain frisés lâchés, allant jusqu'à ses reins, et des yeux bruns étrangement familiers. Sa veste d'Yliaster était en étrange contraste avec la longue robe rouge et orange à fanfreluches qu'elle portait.

-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Wolf, mais cet homme m'appartient, dit la nouvelle venue d'un ton calme. Partez vite avant que je ne soie obligée de vous faire du mal.

Stella jeta un œil à Léon et Amanda, qui ne bougeaient pas, puis à moi, avant de regarder de nouveau l'intruse, se remettant en position. Elle sembla comprendre en même temps que moi qui était en face d'elle.

-La fameuse Lily Purgatory, dit simplement Stella. Avez-vous un lien avec Eve Purgatory ?

-Même si ce n'était pas compliqué, je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie de répondre à votre question, répondit Lily, toujours aussi calme. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Partez.

Au lieu de répondre, Stella fonça vers Lily, avant de tomber en avant d'une manière similaire à plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai eu une sorte de spasme, qui fait que je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle touche le sol. J'ai même pu parer le coup de pied de Lily, qui m'envoya néanmoins dans la table. Le temps que je me relève, elle posait son talon sur la tête de Stella, par terre. Derrière moi, Léon et Wong était derrière la table. Ils avaient dû reculer en me voyant arriver.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la facilité avec laquelle je pourrais vous tuer, Stella déclara Lily. Cependant, je ne le ferai pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Bien entendu, Stella ne dit rien, et je fus étonné de voir l'autre fille me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui pris la main, un peu suspicieux.

-Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas, en fait, reprit Lily. Est-ce que vous m'en voudrez si je tue cette fille ? me demanda soudain la boss.

-Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Épargnez-la et je vous suis sans faire d'histoires.

Lily regarda derrière moi, je tournai la tête pour voir les deux énergumènes se regarder. Ils semblaient surpris. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de moi, ou à cause de Lily. Elle tint son presque engagement, par contre, et enleva sa chaussure du crâne de Stella. Puis, elle l'enjamba sans aucun respect avant de se planter devant moi.

-Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire à priori, Richard, mais je vous assure que je suis en mesure de vous donner des réponses, me dit-elle. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions, dernièrement.

-Et comment vous le savez, si je puis me permettre ?

-Yliaster a des oreilles partout, surtout où vous ne les soupçonnez pas. Vous n'avez pas idée…

Lily fut coupée par un bruit de coup de feu, qui la fit vaciller en avant, en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Elle fut elle aussi près de moi, et se retourna vers le couloir. C'était Aiden Pearce qui était là, tout flingue dehors, et une expression remontée que je ne pensais pas voir chez lui. Léon commença à bouger le bras, mais Aiden vit son geste, et l'ordonna de se figer. Puis, il se précipité vers Stella, qui était encore par terre, non sans regarder dans notre direction, sans baisser sa garde.

-Hé. Ça va toi ? demanda Stella à Aiden avec un petit sourire.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Stella me jeta un regard, et Aiden me regarda à son tour. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux en me regardant, mais après coup, il sembla comprendre un truc.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec des membres d'Yliaster, Faulkner ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais Wong fut plus rapide que moi.

-Notre patronne veut cet homme, expliqua-t-elle. Laissez-le-nous et nous partirons sans faire plus de vagues.

-C'est ça, dit Léon en opinant.

Lily, quant à elle, semblait aussi remontée qu'Aiden il n'y a pas deux minutes. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, du coup. Mais au lieu de m'en soucier, je me concentrai plutôt sur les deux membres de l'équipe du capitaine Redfield.

-Laissez-moi partir avec eux, dis-je. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi.

Stella se mit à genoux, avant de se relever, aidée par son collègue. Il y avait toujours cette espèce de sentiment contradictoire dans ses yeux, mais avec un soupçon de résignation en même temps.

-C'est vrai que nos chances contre trois agents d'Yliaster sont plutôt minces, admit finalement Stella. Et puis je m'en voudrais d'empêcher cet homme de jouer au héros.

Derrière moi, Wong rit, et je crus entendre Léon ricaner. En ce qui me concerne, mon cerveau était de plus en plus dans le brouillard. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser, sur le moment. J'avais décidé de sauver Stella, comme un geste instinctif, mais en réalité, je ne pensais rien du tout.

-Allez-vous en, dit Lily Purgatory d'un ton effrayant.

Aiden garda Stella contre lui, et sortit de la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier regard à l'assistance, et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le couloir, à une vitesse modérée.

-Ça va Lily ? demanda Wong d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-elle en se déverrouillant les épaules. J'ai juste un coup de fil à passer.

Lily se dirigea vers le cadre de la porte, alors que les deux autres remettaient leur table debout, en ramassant les pièces d'échecs qui étaient tombées, du coup. Je les regardai faire d'un air inexplicablement curieux. Ces deux-là semblaient faire la paire. La paire de quoi, je ne savais pas, mais la paire quand même.

-Rosa, c'est moi, dit Lily au téléphone, derrière moi. Changement de plan, fais tout sauter dans cinq minutes. Dis à Caïn qu'on passe au plan B, et rappelle Seth. Non, je ne suis pas contrariée, je suis furieuse, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause. Brewster était censé me protéger avec son système de sabotage, et je me suis pris une balle quand même. Convoque-le, lui aussi.

Lily raccrocha, et jeta un œil derrière moi. Elle regardait Léon, qui haussa les épaules.

-Pearce est un pro du hack aussi, expliqua Léon. Il a dû saboter nos drones pour garder son arme. Mais c'est le seul. Si on le neutralise, le groupe sera sans défense.

Alors c'était pour ça que mes armes avaient sauté, et pas celle d'Aiden Pearce ? Cela expliquait aussi, sans doute, les projectiles qui semblaient venir de nulle part.

-Est-ce que vous essayez de me dissuader de punir votre ami, Léon ? demanda Lily en plissant les yeux.

-Mon collègue, oui. Ce n'est pas mon ami, se défendit rapidement Léon. Je dis juste qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes. Il fait bien son travail, d'habitude.

-Il n'empêche qu'il faudra que je lui parle. Au pire, j'enverrai Caïn s'occuper de ce Pearce dès que notre mission ici sera terminée. Je ne tolérerai plus aucune autre intervention inopportune de sa part. Compris ?

-Oui chef, dirent Wong et Léon en même temps.

Lily eut un petit rire discret, et vint lentement vers moi. Le bruit émis par ses chaussures à talons résonnait dans ma tête comme un vieux souvenir. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-A nous deux, maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton souriant.

Elle remit d'un geste des mèches de cheveux rebelles qui tombaient autour de son visage derrière son oreille. Je sentis mes joues rosir légèrement. Elle était craquante quand elle ne faisait pas peur…

Elle profita de mon léger égarement pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je sentis mon cerveau s'arrêter en direct, puis lorsque Lily reprit ses distances, une autre violente migraine m'assaillit. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, mais cette fois, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de tomber à genoux. Mon champ de vision devint sombre, et tout mon corps s'engourdit, faisant que je sentis à peine lorsque mon visage atterrit par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda une voix.

-J'ai juste effectué le protocole qu'Eve m'a donné, répondit une autre.

-C'est une vilaine cachottière, dit une troisième voix.

Je ne savais plus qui parlait. Je distinguais seulement que les voix étaient différentes, et encore. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté.

Quelque chose toucha ma tête, tout doucement.

-Et maintenant, on le trimbale ? demanda la première voix.

-Non, il va se réveiller sous peu, répondit la seconde voix. Il faut juste que j'enlève l'embargo psychique qu'Eve a mis sur le cerveau de monsieur Faulkner. Aidez-moi à le retourner, Léon.

Je sentis ma carcasse bouger, sans doute en réponse à l'ordre de la voix. Je sentais encore, vaguement, que quelque chose me touchait la tête. Sauf que cette fois, c'était sur mon front.

-Comment vous allez faire ? reprit la première voix. On ne va pas lui ouvrir le crâne, quand même ?

-Connaissant Eve, j'en doute, dit la troisième voix. Il doit y avoir un truc. Il a déjà eu une migraine tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit votre nom.

-Wah, dit la première voix. Ça me rappelle un manga, ça, où une nana pète un plomb quand on lui dit une certaine phrase.

-C'est ça l'idée, Amanda, dit la deuxième voix. Sauf que lui ne pétera pas les plombs. Il redeviendra lui-même. Son amnésie est une précaution qu'Eve a prise pour qu'il reste tranquille pendant dix-huit ans.

-Eh bien allez-y, dit la troisième voix. Qu'on en finisse. Je vous rappelle que tout saute dans trois minutes.

-Très bien, très bien.

Quelque chose caressa mon front, formant une sorte de cercle.

-Réveille-toi, Desmond.


	15. Sous-chapitre 11

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà un gros chapitre de transition pour vous les enfants (et encore, je l'ai coupé xD)**

**Retour à l'équipe de Piers dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour plus de violence, mouahaha !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Spoiler : Aaaah, Patrick...**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 11 : Pestilence _(Patrick)_**

Après le départ des équipes de Piers et Sheva, l'ambiance est un peu retombée. Il fallait dire, aussi, que, sans Piers, Chris était un peu moins sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, il est parti juste après le départ de son mari, non sans nous saluer familièrement, Claire et moi. Puis, nous sommes partis à notre tour, pour rentrer au QG du BSAA. L'idée émise la veille était que nous nous entraînions, en attendant d'avoir une affiliation, et nous nous y sommes donc mis.

Dans les sous-sols du BSAA, il y avait toutes sortes de salles d'entraînement. Lauren était la seule de notre équipe à ne pas faire d'entraînement aux armes à feu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule, alors Emmett est parti avec elle. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec Joel, Emily, Ellie et Noah dans la salle des armes à feu. Les filles et Noah étaient plus adeptes des armes de poing, et moi je me suis remis à m'entraîner au sniper. Comme Joel était polyvalent, il est venu s'entraîner avec moi. Ce n'était pas maladroit, mais presque.

-C'est pas mal du tout, Patrick, me dit-il entre deux chargeurs. Tu n'en mets aucune à côté.

-Tu connais mon père, dis-je en rechargeant. Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre.

-Je pense que tu es meilleur que lui, me dit Joel avec un petit sourire.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Alors que, à côté de ça, il faisait aussi presque aussi bien que moi. Intéressant comme tactique.

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe s'est retrouvée dans l'espèce de salle commune qu'il y avait au milieu des sous-sols. Ça ne se voyait sans doute pas pour quelqu'un de normal, mais Emmett avait des restes de bleu sous l'œil droit. Ça me faisait penser que Lauren avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait se dérouiller. Apparemment, là, elle a été servie. Comment je le sais ? Elle était presque en train de sourire. Je regardai l'expression d'Emmett, cachée derrière un ou deux bleus sur son visage, et il me fit un sourire douloureux comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Joel en allant lui toucher le joue.

-Aïe, répondit Emmett en grimaçant. Miss Crimson est très investie dans son entraînement physique, c'est une bonne chose.

-J'aimerais néanmoins que vous arrêtiez de tabasser votre supérieur, dit Joel à Lauren.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Lauren en opinant. Je me suis déjà excusée, mais le lieutenant Spencer…

-Emmett, la coupa le concerné.

-Emmett m'a répété que ce n'était pas nécessaire, a fini Lauren.

Joel soupira, et alla demander aux autres, c'est-à-dire Emily, Ellie et Noah, comment s'était passé leur propre entraînement. Apparemment, c'était Noah le meilleur tireur des trois, à la grande surprise d'Emily, qui a toujours été la plus douée de nous deux. Ça lui faisait du bien à l'égo de tomber sur meilleur qu'elle. Puis, nous sommes allés dans une salle adjacente, où nous attendait une belle surprise, selon Emmett. Mais bon, comme Emmett était connu pour être un grand gamin, je ne m'attendais à rien d'extra, en réalité. Ellie et Emily, elles, sont entrées dans la salle avec une expression intriguée. Nous nous sommes tous assis, et Joel a disparu dans une pièce adjacente.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez changé d'avis et allez nous exécuter ? dit Emily d'un ton rieur.

-Mais non, voyons ! s'esclaffa Emmett. Disons qu'on va optimiser votre équipement.

-Optimiser ? répéta Lauren d'un ton sceptique. Mon équipement va bien, je vous remercie.

-Pas dans ce sens là, Lauren, répliqua Emmett. Enfin, vous comprendrez quand cap' reviendra.

Lauren me regarda au moment où je lui jetai un regard, et je me contentai de hausser les épaules en réponse à son inquisition. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait que j'en saurais plus, car je venais de passer une bonne partie de la matinée avec capitaine Joel. Ellie et Noah, eux, se mirent à jouer au morpion sur une feuille, et Emily regardait d'un air curieux au-dessus de l'épaule de Noah.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Joel réapparut avec un carton dans les mains, qu'il posa aussi délicatement que possible sur la table. Il nous fit signe d'approcher, et le temps que tout le monde se lève, le carton était ouvert. Dedans, il y avait des oreillettes, qui avaient des couleurs différentes. Il y en avait deux noires, une rouge pétant, une jaune pâle, une marron, une orange et une d'un rouge étrange, presque violet. Je compris le pourquoi du comment lorsque Joel les distribua : elles avaient une couleur similaire à nos cheveux pour les dissimuler plus facilement. Je mis mon oreillette dans mes cheveux, en faisant gaffe de ne pas entamer mon organisation capillaire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de triturer les cheveux d'Ellie et Emily, qui s'étaient décoiffées légèrement. Emily rit, et Ellie fit une tête étonnée. Emily lui expliqua mon intérêt pour la perfection - même si elle a utilisé le terme 'obsession' - et ça fit rire Ellie et Emmett. Enfin, lui, je crois qu'il le savait déjà.

-Cette oreillette a quatre boutons, expliqua Joel. Un pour l'appel groupé, un pour l'appel particulier, un pour répondre à un appel et un bouton d'urgence. Pour le bouton d'appel particulier, il faut appuyer un nombre de fois égal au numéro des oreillettes. Moi j'ai la une, Emmett la deux, Patrick la trois, Lauren la quatre, Emily la cinq, Ellie la six et Noah la sept.

-Juste comme ça, comment vous avez décidé des chiffres ? demanda Ellie en levant la main.

-Emmett et moi sommes un et deux pour des raisons évidentes. Les autres, on les a tirés au sort.

-M'ouais, dit Ellie d'un ton pas du tout convaincu.

Joel allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone qui venait de la pièce d'à côté. Emmett courut pour aller décrocher, et Joel continua son briefing. Il nous expliqua, en gros, que notre mission était d'attendre des informations et des instructions complémentaires de la part de l'équipe de Piers. Il nous a répété ce qu'on savait déjà, en fait. Lauren et moi nous sommes regardés, elle devait penser la même chose que moi.

-Notre mission, c'est d'attendre ? dit Lauren avant moi.

-C'est ça, opina Joel. Je vais quand même appeler Claire pour savoir si elle n'aurait pas autre chose à vous faire faire.

Joel disparut à son tour, et nous nous sommes retrouvés entre recrues. Noah ne disait rien, pour ne pas changer, sauf que cette fois, il tapotait sur son téléphone. Emily et Ellie se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil, et moi je regardai devant moi, les yeux rivés sur le tableau blanc qui donnait à cette salle une allure de classe de primaire.

Peu de temps après, Emmett repassa en coup de vent, en disant qu'il y avait apparemment quelqu'un pour nous à la porte, et nous demanda de l'attendre sans bouger. Ben voyons.

-Est-ce que vous aussi vous trouvez que ça pue ? demanda Ellie comme si ce n'était pas une question.

-Quoi donc ? Le fait que les supérieurs ne tiennent pas en place ? répliqua Lauren.

-Pas que ça. Surtout le fait que nous ne sachions rien. On n'est plus des gosses, bordel. On a le droit de savoir, non ?

-Mais s'il n'y a rien à savoir ? tenta Emily. Si eux aussi sont complètement perdus ?

-Si eux ne savent rien non plus, c'est encore plus puant.

Joel réapparut dans la salle où nous étions, juste pour être coupé à nouveau. Pas par un téléphone, cette fois, mais par Emmett, qui venait de traverser le mur du fond. Nous nous sommes tous levés puis reculé, alors qu'il s'étalait sur la table, le corps en sang.

-Est-ce que j'ai votre attention, maintenant ? dit une voix qui résonnait dans la salle.

Tout le monde, à part Joel qui était concentré sur Emmett, se mit à regarder le trou dans le mur, dans lequel venait d'apparaître notre nouvel invité. En dessous de la veste de marque Yliaster, il avait un t-shirt à rayures rouge et oranges, des mitaines en cuir et un short gris. Détail très important pour mon esprit tordu : il n'avait ni chaussettes ni chaussures. J'essayai de me concentrer sur son visage avant de devenir marteau. Il avait une sorte de tatouage brillant, qui traversait son visage depuis l'arête de son nez et qui descendant sur ses joues et sur sa mâchoire, et, derrières les mèches qui tombaient n'importe comment autour et devant son visage - autre sujet de déconcentration majeure, soit dit en passant - il avait les yeux complètement blancs. Je devinai assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'un des Cavaliers, dont on avait entendu parler dans le briefing.

-Abel, Cavalier de la Pestilence, pour vous desservir, dit le type en faisant une courbette plus que familière. Voilà donc la nouvelle équipe du BSAA. Que des jeunots. Enfin, je ne devrais pas dire ça, vu que je vais sur mes quatre ans, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Joel d'un ton remonté, toujours à côté d'Emmett.

-Je dois venir m'amuser avec vous, le temps que mère et mes frères s'amusent avec vos amis et votre famille. Enfin… Sauf toi, dit-il en me montrant. Toi, je ne dois pas te blesser.

Je plissai les yeux, et je sentis que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Et pour cause, c'était le cas.

-Pourquoi pas lui ? demanda Emily.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Et comme vous n'avez pas d'armes, je vous autorise à…

Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing dans la face de la part de Lauren. C'est vrai, elle, elle a déjà ses armes. D'ailleurs, j'ai clairement vu les éclairs sortant des ses gants quand son poing s'est écrasé sur la joue d'Abel. Cependant, lui, il n'a pas bronché.

-Allez-y ! Je le retiens ! lâcha finalement Lauren, alors qu'elle esquivait le coup de poing de son adversaire.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour courir vers les armes, deux pièces plus loin, sauf Emily, qui semblait hésiter à abandonner Lauren. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix, quand Ellie et Noah lui attrapèrent chacun une main pour nous suivre, Joel et moi. Enfin, c'était plutôt Joel qu'on suivait, lui savait où étaient les armes. Même si j'avais le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas suffisant. A cause de tout ce que je savais sur les Sœurs du Purgatoire. Et si les Cavaliers étaient des versions améliorées, il faudrait s'accrocher.

Tout le monde se servit en termes de flingues et de munitions, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Joel nous regarda, et fit signe qu'il allait voir. Les filles et moi avions notre propre flingue à la main, alors que Noah se tâtait encore, et Joel ouvrit brutalement la porte, toute arme dehors. C'était une des femmes de ménages qui demandait à passer un coup dans la salle des munitions. Joel lui dit d'entrer, et nous sommes sortis de la salle.

-Je me demande si Lauren va bien, dit Emily d'un ton inquiet.

-On n'a qu'à aller voir, dit Joel. Restez bien derrière moi.

-Et si je vous disais que ça ne sert à rien ?

Nous nous sommes tous retournés, et ce fut Joel qui attrapa le corps inerte et bizarrement brûlé de Lauren dans ses bras, que l'autre venait de lui lancer. Ellie tira la première vers la poitrine d'Abel, mais les balles sont rentrées comme dans du beurre dans sa chair. Ce qui le fit bien rire, d'ailleurs.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas pour ordre de vous tuer, expliqua le Cavalier. Mais j'espère que vous m'amuserez autant que cette gamine. Oh, et est-ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis quasiment bullettproof ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ouais, effectivement, grimaça Ellie.

-Alors ? Qui est le prochain ? Ou tous en même temps peut-être ?

Alors qu'Abel ouvrait la bouche, pour continuer de nous railler sans doute, ce ne fut pas des paroles acides qui en sortirent. Mais une grosse gerbe de sang. Une lame sortait de sa poitrine, et il tomba en avant, une expression surprise sur le visage. C'était Noah qui était derrière lui. Honnêtement, j'étais trop concentré sur autre chose, comme tout le monde je pense, pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. Et c'était quand même mieux, il aurait été très con de le trahir.

-Hé, bien joué ! dit Emily.

-Merci, répondit Noah de son ton neutre habituel. On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne se relève, non ?

Waouh. La plus longue phrase que j'ai entendue de sa bouche.

-Ouais, dit Joel. Le temps qu'on élabore une stratégie. Et apparemment, les armes blanches semblent fonctionner. Où as-tu trouvé ça, Noah ?

-Dans les armes à feu, mais c'était la seule. Il n'y en a pas d'autres ?

-Si, je crois. Suivez-moi.

Nous nous sommes tous remis en route, Ellie étant la dernière car elle ne s'est pas gênée pour donner un coup de pied dans la tête du gisant. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'en avais envie aussi, mais… Je ne sais pas. C'était juste contre-nature pour moi de décoiffer quelqu'un, même un pseudo-cadavre.

Dans les couloirs, derrière nous, les gens semblaient s'agiter. Et nous avions tous peur de savoir pourquoi. A un virage, où nous avons tous dérapé, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une porte, que nous avons tous franchis avant de la refermer.

-Vous fermez la porte à clé, capitaine ? Est-ce bien nécessaire ? demanda Noah.

-On ne sait jamais. Si les gens d'Yliaster sont polis et qu'ils n'entrent pas sans y être invité.

J'ai pouffé, et Ellie a ricané. Puis, Joel a ouvert le placard, où se trouvaient effectivement des armes blanches diverses. Epées, couteaux, dagues, pour les classiques, et il y avait même des lances, des faucilles et des poings américains avec des pointes.

-Eh bah. On se croirait dans Buffy contre les vampires, lâcha Ellie en prenant deux couteaux.

-Ah oui, je me souviens de ça, dit Emily en prenant des poings américains. Papa m'en parlait souvent.

-Et Sherry n'en pouvait plus de voir cette même blondinette tous les jours, ajoutai-je en ayant une image claire dans la tête. Je pense qu'elle était jalouse.

-C'est vrai, s'esclaffa Emily.

Je pris une épée, Noah prit une épée et une dague, et Joel prit une lance. Avec son physique, il pourrait clairement passer pour le type qui va sauver la princesse. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'armure.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une princesse qui frappait à la porte, juste après, on le savait tous.

-Oui ? répondit Joel, toujours aussi prudent.

-C'est… C'est encore moi, capitaine Miller, dit une voix féminine. Je voudrais passer la serpillère.

-Attendez, je vous ouvre.

Joel nous envoya un regard que nous avons tous compris, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, sa grosse arme de perçage massif dans une main. C'était effectivement une femme de ménage qui était derrière la porte, sauf qu'elle avait la bouche en sang, et qu'elle est tombée direct dans les bras de Joel. Du coup, il n'a pas pu esquiver un coup dirigé vers son visage - moi-même je l'ai vu trop tard - et ils ont décollé tous les deux pour aller s'écraser au fond de la pièce, droit sur Ellie qui n'a pas eu le temps de sauter.

-Alors, alors, dit la voix d'Abel en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte. Qui est-ce qui m'a fait ça ? ajouta-t-il en montrant la belle plaie au milieu de sa poitrine.

-Il se passera quoi si on vous le dit ? demanda Emily.

-Je vais le mettre dans un état second, disons. C'est ça le plan.

-Et si on ne vous le dit pas ?

-Je prendrai encore plus mon temps pour vous faire souffrir.

Je regardai l'expression d'Emily, qui avait perdu toute sa légèreté habituelle. Là, elle ressemblait plus à Jake qu'à Sherry, pour le coup. Encore plus quand elle a planté les épines de son poing américain au même endroit que Lauren tout à l'heure. Sauf que, contrairement à Lauren, elle a reculé tout de suite après pour se remettre en position.

-Désolée, mais ce sera non, articula-t-elle. Pas tant que je serai là.

Abel sourit et fonça vers Emily, qui effectua juste un pas sur le côté pour lui coller un autre direct sur le côté du crâne, le faisant vaciller. Joel se releva, aidant Ellie, et alors qu'Abel reprenait lentement ses esprits, Emily me dit par langage des signes de la laisser gérer. En gros. J'ai pris Ellie et Noah par le bras, et Joel a suivi comme il a pu. Apparemment, ce coup à la tête l'avait un peu plus étourdi que je le pensais. Ellie le tenait comme elle pouvait, avec l'aide de Noah, et moi j'étais devant. Même si honnêtement, je ne savais pas du tout où on allait. Au final, nous sommes revenus à la grande salle de briefing, où Emmett n'avait pas bougé. Joel est allé tout de suite le voir, pendant que Noah appelait les infirmiers.

-Tu parles d'un merdier, quand même, dit Ellie, que j'avais entendu arriver à côté de moi.

-A qui le dis-tu ? Emmett va bien ? demandai-je à Joel.

-Il est seulement blessé et sonné. Mais il respire normalement, et son cœur aussi est dans son état normal. Le but d'Abel est vraiment juste de nous amocher.

-Putain, cracha Ellie. Et maintenant on va l'attendre avec nos cure-dents et on va aviser ?

Je réfléchissais à un plan depuis un moment, maintenant, et la solution m'apparut à ce moment précis, comme une révélation. Les autres n'allaient pas aimer ça, et moi je me détestais déjà parce que je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais je ne voyais rien de mieux.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, dis-je simplement.

-Quoi ? dirent Ellie et Joel en même temps.

Noah leva un sourcil, et les infirmiers emportèrent Emmett sur un brancard. Noah leur murmura où se trouvaient la femme de ménage blessée et Lauren, et ils partirent. Moi je ne me démontais pas face aux regards inquisiteurs, voire désapprobateurs, de mes équipiers.

-Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me blesser, non ? ajoutai-je. Je peux donc le retenir plus efficacement que quiconque ici. Et puis… Je pense que j'ai une stratégie efficace contre lui.

-Et ce serait quoi ? demanda le capitaine Miller.

Je plissai les yeux, et Joel fit de même. Je me demandais si c'était un vieux réflexe, ou s'il se doutait que je ne lui disais pas tout. Non, ça il le savait sans doute, il était loin d'être con. Mais en plus d'être mon parrain, c'était mon supérieur. Je devrais bien lui dire la vérité un jour. Je poussai un soupir.

Je ne lui dirai pas la vérité aujourd'hui en tous cas. Pas tant que j'aurais encore le choix.

-Abel a dit qu'il était quasiment bullettproof. Je vais lui tendre une embuscade dans la salle d'entraînement au tir, et lui plomber le crâne, en espérant que ce soit bel et bien une arme biologique qu'on puisse neutraliser en détruisant son cerveau.

-Ah, oui. Pas con, concéda Ellie.

Derrière elle, Noah acquiesçait. Joel, lui, me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il finalement.

-Pas du tout. Mais je me dois d'essayer. Je ne vais pas juste attendre que vous vous fassiez tous estropier alors que je suis quasiment sûr que je peux faire avancer plus efficacement et moins difficilement l'enquête que vous trois.

Joel regarde Ellie et Noah, la première haussa les épaules et le second leva ses pouces en l'air. Apparemment, il était de mon côté sur ce coup, c'était cool de sa part.

-Très bien, céda Joel. Venez, il y a une sortie de secours par là, dit-il en montrant le local voisin.

Ils partirent tous les trois, et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer.

Je les entendais marcher tous les trois, dans les couloirs derrière moi. Et devant moi, il n'y avait encore personne. En tous cas personne de menaçant. Juste des gens qui passaient dans le couloir, et ça me rassurait. Ça signifiait qu'Abel ne s'en prenait pas à tout le monde.

Puis, un nouveau pas s'approchait. Il était lourd et rapide, ça devait être lui. J'attrapai mon épée à ma taille, et Abel entra tranquillement, après avoir gentiment frappé à la porte.

-Tiens, il n'y avait pas plus de monde que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air apparemment réellement étonné. Je suis déçu.

-Les autres sont partis. On va discuter, toi et moi, dis-je en serrant mon poing droit.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi, Patrick Redfield, répliqua Abel en perdant son petit sourire en coin habituel. Dis-moi où sont les autres.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tabasser aussi ? Je ne crois pas que tu en aies le droit.

-Et tu sais pourquoi, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, cette fois. Est-ce que tes amis sont au courant que tu as des fréquentations suspectes ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, et Abel me fonça dessus. Mais je le vis venir, comme au ralenti, et j'eus largement le temps de voir venir. Du coup, j'ai fait une petite pirouette tourbilol sur le côté et je lui ai tranché une main avec mon épée. Abel poussa un cri, et je partis dans les couloirs.

Heureusement, grâce à ma mémoire photographique, je pouvais retourner dans la salle d'entraînement au sniper avec les yeux fermés, au sens propre. Mais je n'avais pas intérêt à fermer les yeux, avec le taré qui me courait après en gueulant. J'avais même le temps de me demander de quelle fréquentation il parlait. Je n'avais rien qui me venait, là, tout de suite.

J'arrivai assez vite à la salle de sniper, où je pus commencer à mettre mon plan en place. J'avais deux minutes pour placer les mines, le sniper, les recharges, les cordes et… l'autre truc.

J'ai attendu derrière la porte, et dès qu'Abel a décidé de rentrer en fanfare, je lui ai fait un croche-pied, juste pour qu'il tombe sur une mine. Donc j'avais approximativement soixante-et-une secondes pour charger le fusil de sniper. Même si en théorie je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Abel retomba en fumée sur le sol, et mon piège de cordes s'est déclenché juste à temps. Il était pour ainsi dire pris dans mes filets, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas, alors je devais faire feu aussi vite que possible. Trente secondes de temps de chargement quand je suis concentré. Et il fallait que je me concentre sur mon plan, pas sur sa coupe de cheveux bordellique.

-Alors c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as tendu un piège ?

J'ai ramassé mon fusil de sniper, dans ma main gauche évidemment, et j'ai tendu ma main droite vers lui. Il a semblé étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? insista-t-il.

-Je vais te faire griller le cerveau, et espérer que ça va te tuer.

-Me faire griller le… Non. C'est impossible.

-Mais si, c'est possible. Avec la carte Kiwi.

-Quoi ?

Je ris moi-même à ma private joke, et l'éclair qui partit de ma main droite traversa son crâne de part en part, pour aller se ficher dans le mur du fond, en plein milieu d'une cible. De la fumée sortait de la bouche entrouverte d'Abel, et les cordes avaient grillé, elles aussi. Il tomba lentement par terre, face contre terre.

-Ton erreur a été de me laisser me séparer des autres, lui expliquai-je bêtement alors qu'il ne m'entendait probablement pas. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça devant témoin.

Je me suis approché de lui, puis j'ai vidé mon chargeur de sniper à bout portant dans sa boîte crânienne. Et effectivement, sa tête n'était pas bullettproof, vu le tas de chair informe qu'il restait de sa caboche maintenant.

Autant dire que mon piège avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes.

Je me suis recoiffé rapidement, en me regardant dans la lame de mon épée à l'endroit où il n'y avait pas de sang, et j'ai tourné les talons.

-Bon, faire mon rapport, maintenant.


	16. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, comment vous dire... J'ai ENCORE eu une énorme panne avant un chapitre chiant.**

**Mais je vous rassure, là, je tiens un truc. Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà en cours d'écriture, ainsi que mon prochain chapitre de Cure for Mankind; **

**Je m'accroche je m'accroche !**

**Donc voilà, voici un gros chapitre pour vous ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Spiderweb, 2****ème**** partie**

Une fois solidement posée par terre, et ce sans poser ses pieds, Alice nous raconte ce qu'elle avait fait pendant dix-huit ans. Après avoir déserté, elle avait décidé de disparaître, mais elle s'est rendue compte, au bout de presque un mois, qu'elle était enceinte. Toutes les femmes de l'assistance ont émis un gémissement de surprise, ou de compassion. Bien entendu, Alice savait très bien qui était le père de l'enfant, alors elle s'est mise à sa recherche, en espérant le trouver avant d'accoucher. Sauf que Malik était bel et bien déterminé à rester caché, et Alice a dû aller à l'hôpital en catastrophe.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? demanda Jane Cortez, un des soldats de Sheva.

-Notre séparation ne s'est pas faite… dans les meilleures conditions, disons, répondit Alice.

-Genre vous vous êtes battus ?

-J'ai essayé de le tuer, dit mon ex-lieutenant en baissant les yeux.

Jane laissa partir un 'oh', et Alice reprit son récit.

Après avoir accouché, Alice avait peur - j'entendais à son ton, qu'elle était terrifiée, plutôt - d'élever un enfant seule, alors elle l'a laissé à un orphelinat. Une petite fille, qu'elle a juste appelée Delilah.

Quelques années plus tard, Yliaster est entré en contact avec elle, mais ils se sont présentés comme une agence de mercenariat émergente qui recrute en priorité les anciens mercenaires. Ils lui ont même proposé de veiller sur sa fille à distance. Bien entendu, Alice ne s'est pas méfiée et a commencé à travailler avec eux. Elle aurait croisé deux autres membres d'Yliaster, Léon que nous connaissions déjà et une certaine Amanda, qui le quittait rarement. Ils ont souvent été en mission tous les trois, et, si j'en croyais Alice, ils étaient doués. Même si elle n'avait jamais vu Léon utiliser une arme.

En 2030, après la seconde attaque bio terroriste revendiquée, par Yliaster cette fois, elle a fini par comprendre qui ils étaient réellement. Mais elle avait les mains liées, car ils avaient l'œil et la main sur Delilah. Alors elle a été obligée de travailler pour eux en tant qu'indic.

Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à personne, elle m'a répondu que, évidemment, elle était sans arrêt sur écoute, et que toute communication hors Yliaster était impossible. Probablement à cause de ce même hacker dont j'avais parlé avec Aiden un peu plus tôt.

En parlant de lui, il n'était toujours pas revenu avec Stella.

J'ai fait part de mes inquiétudes au reste de mon équipe, et je leur ai dit de sortir, et de ne pas m'attendre. Certains d'entre eux ont exprimé leur désaccord et leurs inquiétudes, et Sheva a décidé qu'elle resterait à m'attendre avec Josh quoi que je dise, en ordonnant aux autres membres de m'obéir. Donc presque tout le monde est sorti, et je suis parti dans les couloirs.

Après la piste laissée par Yliaster, et après avoir dépassé la salle où j'ai trouvé Alice, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une autre piste magnétique qui partait dans une autre direction. Et, alors que je me demandais si je devais suivre cette piste, je vis Aiden et Stella arriver dans ce même couloir. Elle était appuyée sur son épaule, comme si elle avait du mal à marcher.

-Salut capitaine ! dit Stella.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Aiden.

-Je suis venu vous chercher. Combien de temps il nous reste ?

-Trois minutes. On a eu une altercation avec des membres d'Yliaster, et le temps a été avancé. Et je ne peux plus rien faire pour le timer. Il faut qu'on accélère.

-Désolée, s'excusa Stella. J'ai été négligente.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sourcilla Aiden. Allez, on y va.

J'ai relayé Aiden dans la tâche de soutenir Stella, qui s'est encore excusée, et nous sommes repartis dans les couloirs. C'était facile pour moi, il me suffisait de suivre ma piste électrique à l'envers. Pendant qu'on marchait, Aiden et Stella m'ont expliqué en détails l'altercation dont ils avaient parlé juste avant, en me disant ce qui s'était passé avec Richard. Je ne sus si ça renforçait mes impressions étrangement bancales le concernant, ou si ça les amenuisait. En même temps, il avait dû faire quelque chose de négatif pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Yliaster, mais en même temps, il avait accepté de se rendre pour sauver Stella. Et il y avait très peu de chances qu'on ait l'occasion de lui demander le pourquoi du comment.

Peu de temps après, alors que nous repassions devant la salle d'Alice, quelqu'un en est sorti, manquant de nous bousculer. J'ai reculé juste à temps, finissant la face contre le mur.

-Aïe, dis-je.

-Oh, pardon capitaine, dit une voix qui ne me disait rien. Je ne vous ai pas vus arriver.

Au moment où mon nez se remettait en place, je me suis retourné vers le type, en voyant Aiden qui avait dégainé à côté de moi, et j'ai compris pourquoi en voyant la dégaine de notre interlocuteur. Je ne savais pas ce qui inspirait le plus la méfiance, entre ses yeux gris pâles et son tatouage brillant qui traversait son visage, ou sa veste d'Yliaster ouverte, révélant un corps mat musculeux. En tous cas, son expression semblait amicale.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Stella alors que je le pensais.

-Oui, pardon, j'oublie le protocole. Caïn, Cavalier de la Guerre, pour vous servir, dit-il en faisant la fameuse courbette.

-Baissez votre arme, Aiden, lui dis-je. Il ne vient pas nous embêter.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? me répliqua-t-il.

-Pas le temps, me coupa Caïn. Faut que vous vous bougiez, le bâtiment va sauter dans moins de trois minutes. Prêtez-moi ça, ajouta-t-il en prenant Stella sur son épaule.

Puis il partit en courant par où on venait. Je me suis mis à courir aussi, et Aiden me suivait comme il pouvait. Devant nous, Caïn a fait demi-tour, et a mis Aiden sur son épaule avant de me prendre par le bras pour accélérer. Je fus un peu surpris, mais sûrement pas autant qu'Aiden lorsque ses pieds ont quitté le sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous fûmes retournés à l'accueil, où, comme je m'en souvenais, seuls Sheva et Josh nous attendaient. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur inquiétude lorsqu'ils virent le grand gaillard qui nous portait, Aiden Stella et moi, à bout de bras. D'ailleurs, il nous posa gentiment au moment où Sheva allait dire quelque chose.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas le temps, répondit Caïn. Les autres sont déjà sortis ? Parfait. Maintenant ouste avant que…

Mais il fut coupé par une explosion, lointaine, les autres ne l'avaient probablement pas entendue. Caïn me regarda, comme s'il avait compris que je l'avais entendu aussi. Il prit délicatement Sheva et Josh pour les emmener vers une porte qui était à l'arrière, quand ce dernier protesta.

-L'entrée principale est déjà bouchée par la première explosion, expliqua Caïn. Mais il existe une sortie de secours par ici.

-Et pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? demanda Sheva.

-Allez donc mourir à l'entrée si vous voulez. Moi je ne fais que vouloir vous aider.

-Pourquoi au fait ? s'enquit Stella. Vous avez plutôt l'air…

-Plus tard, j'ai dit, la coupa gentiment Caïn. Par ici.

Il passa en premier, et Sheva et moi nous sommes regardés avant de le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aiden et Stella nous ont suivis aussi, ayant apparemment jaugé la chance pour que Caïn nous ait dit la vérité. Effectivement, l'entrée principale était bouchée par des débris.

-Ils devraient en avoir marre de démolir et de reconstruire cette épave, dit Sheva en soupirant alors que nous franchissions une première porte.

-Même mère ne sait pas pourquoi ce lieu est tellement aimé, répondit Caïn sans se retourner. On sait juste que les ressources sont facilement exploitables.

-Les ressources ? répéta Stella.

-Même quand tout est détruit ici, il y a comme une force, un concours de circonstances, qui font que les données sont toujours exploitables. Les habitants du coin croient même que le site est hanté, selon ce que j'ai entendu au QG.

Une sorte que cliquètement me fit vriller l'oreille, et en un clin d'œil, Caïn a fait demi-tour pour empêcher des débris de tomber sur la tronche de Stella et Josh, qui l'ont remercié d'un regard. J'aurais juré avoir entendu Caïn marmonner un 'de rien', et il s'est remis à marcher. De toute évidence, il voulait vraiment nous garder en vie, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, et il avait une aussi bonne ouïe que moi. Voire même meilleure. Et de meilleurs réflexes, aussi. Vu les performances de Lucie pendant toutes ces années, je ne devrais pas être étonné.

A un moment donné, nous sommes descendus. Cela m'a paru bizarre, et je voyais dans le regard des autres qu'ils pensaient pareil, mais on n'avait pas de meilleure option. Sheva a même contacté nos équipes pour leur dire qu'on ressortirait probablement

-On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda Josh.

-Ouais. Encore quelques mètres et…

-Et ? répéta Stella.

-Et on sera arrivés.

Caïn s'est arrêté devant une porte, puis l'a ouverte, après ce qui m'a paru être une hésitation. Moi par contre, j'ai vraiment hésité à entrer, en bon dernier.

Cette salle était identique à celle où j'avais tué ma mère un y a vingt ans.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à une sortie, ça, fit remarquer Aiden.

-La sortie est cachée sous les lits d'hôpital, dis-je alors que Caïn ouvrait la bouche. C'est dans les sous-sols que nous avons affronté mon frère en 2013.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que vous vous en souveniez, capitaine, dit Caïn d'un ton qui suggérait le contraire. Et du coup, je suis désolé.

-Merci, dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Au début, je fus réellement surpris de voir de la sincérité dans le ton et l'expression de Caïn, une fois habitué à la couleur de ses yeux. Puis je me dis simplement que, comme les Sœurs du Purgatoire avant eux, les Cavaliers devaient être très attachés à leur mère.

Caïn a soulevé un gros lit d'une seule main, et, en dessous, il y avait bel et bien la même trappe qui nous attendait. J'entendis une explosion, beaucoup plus proche cette fois ci, et Caïn nous pressa. Je suis entré juste avant lui, et il est entré en dernier, refermant derrière lui. Nous sommes descendus dans l'escalier qui m'était un peu trop familier, et nous sommes revenus dans la salle même où nous avons appris l'existence du Patron. Seulement, la salle était plus éclairée, avec des meubles, et Caïn nous ordonna de nous cacher derrière les dits meubles. Au moment où Sheva demandait pourquoi, la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, et nous nous sommes cachés par réflexe. Sheva, Aiden et Stella derrière une commode, et Josh et moi derrière une autre.

Nous avons alors vu trois silhouettes en veste d'Yliaster entrer dans la salle. En tête de fil il y avait une femme avec une longue robe rouge très élégante. Même sa démarche était très féminine. Juste derrière elle, une autre femme avec une chemise légère visible en dessous de sa veste ouverte et un jean noir, et à ses côtés, et un homme avec une sorte de costard. Grâce à mes sens acérés, je reconnus le type comme étant Léon, l'indic d'Ada. D'ailleurs, j'aurais juré qu'il avait regardé dans ma direction au moment où je l'ai reconnu.

Caïn alla rejoindre la femme en robe, devant laquelle il s'inclina plus que respectueusement.

-Mère, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa gestuelle. Vous êtes en avance.

-Toi aussi, petit, répondit la femme en robe. Tout s'est passé comme prévu ?

-Oui, mère. J'ai guidé les deux équipes présentes vers l'extérieur. Piers Redfield était encore dans les locaux, comme vous l'aviez dit, à la recherche de ses équipiers. Je l'ai raccompagné.

-Très bien, très bien. Seth ne devrait pas tarder. Il disposera de tous les soldats à l'extérieur.

Sheva mit sa main devant sa bouche, et je compris aussi ce que la dame venait de dire. Les explosions n'étaient qu'une diversion pour réussir à réunir les membres des deux équipes au même endroit. Seth devait donc être un des Cavaliers, chargé d'éliminer nos soldats. Et nous ne pouvions bas bouger, sous peine de nous trahir.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez garder Alice Wesley en vie ? demanda Caïn.

-Aurore veut la garder en vie, pour une bête histoire de famille, répliqua la mère modèle. Je n'ai que faire d'elle. On fera passer ça pour un accident.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très sage, Lily, dit Léon comme venant de nulle part. Vous risquez de compromettre votre couverture.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Envoie un message à Seth, ajouta-t-elle à l'autre femme derrière elle.

Alors c'est ça ? Il y a des conflits d'intérêts à l'intérieur d'Yliaster. Cette Lily veut supplanter la patronne d'Yliaster, ou alors elle avait ses propres plans. Dans tous les cas, le fait d'avoir ses enfants dopés était un sacré avantage. Même si honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée des capacités pratiques de la fameuse Aurore.

-C'est bon, dit l'autre femme. Il sera là dans cinq minutes.

-D'accord, soupira Lily. On lève le camp.

-Vous avez récupéré l'atout ? demanda Caïn.

-Il est dans la pièce d'à côté avec Wong, dit Léon en montrant la porte de derrière. Il mettra un certain temps à émerger.

L'atout dont ils parlaient devait être Richard. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils l'appelaient comme ça, mais c'était une explication qui en valait une autre, et surtout la première qui me venait en tête. Par contre, mon cerveau fut retourné à deux cents soixante degrés quand j'entendis le nom Wong dans la bouche de Léon. Qu'est-ce qu'Ada faisait là ? Elle aussi elle était en double jeu pour Yliaster ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Alors que Caïn et Lily sortaient par la porte, Léon s'est approché de l'autre femme et lui a murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille. Celle-ci a regardé dans notre direction, et a fait un petit sourire en fermant la porte à clé derrière Léon.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés là, mais il y a de grandes chances que vous n'en sortiez pas tous, déclara-t-elle d'un ton assuré. Dites-moi, Piers, combien de soldats seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier pour éliminer notre organisation ?

-Je n'aurai pas à sacrifier qui que ce soit, lui répondis-je alors que les autres me disaient de ne rien dire.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas un choix que je vous donne.

Je me risquai à la regarder, et je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Le projectile roula lentement vers nous, et passa sous la commode pour toucher le genou de Josh, qui fit une figure horrifiée. Je sautai sur lui, alors que, de l'autre côté, Aiden avait déjà poussé Sheva et Stella loin de la commode. L'explosion de la grenade retentit dans mon dos, mais étrangement, je ne sentis presque rien. Josh me secouait, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

J'entendis un coup de feu, mais il atterrit dans un décor, apparemment. Une deuxième explosion projeta trois personnes par terre, et, près de moi, Josh s'est relevé, l'arme à la main, alors que je me retournai vers lui. La femme claqua des doigts, et l'arme de Josh explosa dans sa main. Plus loin, Aiden, Stella et Sheva étaient par terre, comme brûlés. Notre adversaire enleva sa capuche, pour révéler des longs cheveux noirs, un œil vert et un œil bleu.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer, dit-elle d'un ton étonnamment plus calme. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais rien ne m'empêche de vous briser.

Elle sortit une arme à son tour, et je réussis à me mettre devant Josh alors qu'un coup de feu était tiré. Je ne sentis presque pas la balle qui alla se loger dans mon épaule. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle me traversa complètement pour finir dans la poitrine de Josh, qui tomba en arrière. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, il avait du mal à respirer.

-Je vous repose la question, Piers, dit la femme en rangeant son arme. Combien de soldats voulez-vous sacrifier pour éliminer notre organisation ?

-Je vous ai dit que…

-Si vous devez prendre quelqu'un, prenez-moi, alors, dit Stella en se relevant en vacillant.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir, dit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir, dis-je. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi, Stella.

Elle m'ignora complètement et alla vers l'antagoniste, qui la regarda marcher en boitant avec une expression incompréhensible. Derrière moi, Sheva et Aiden reprenaient aussi lentement leurs esprits. Me relever avait déjà relevé de l'exploit, bizarrement, alors j'étais complètement incapable de rattraper Stella.

-Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, dit la membre d'Yliaster en regardant Stella. D'habitude, les gens ne se remettent pas aussi vite de mon explosif spécial.

Je compris son expression partagée de plus tôt, du coup. Non seulement Stella s'était relevée bien avant que les autres ne reprennent connaissance, mais en plus elle l'a fait alors qu'elle avait déjà été blessée plus tôt. Autrement dit, son endurance était tout à son honneur.

-Laissez tomber les formalités et faites ce que vous vouliez faire, dit Stella d'un ton déterminé.

Je réussis enfin à bouger plus facilement, et je sortis mon sniper de derrière mon dos. Seulement, comme avec Josh plus tôt, il a suffi que la femme me voie et claque des doigts pour que le canon de mon arme n'explose. Cependant, j'avais clairement entendu une détonation qui venait d'ailleurs.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, capitaine, me railla-t-elle. Je peux accepter que vos propres soldats prennent les décisions, puisque vous en êtes incapable.

-C'est bon, Piers, me dit Stella avec un sourire faible. Je gère.

Plus le ressentiment montait en moi, plus je sentais le voltage monter, lui aussi. Ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Mais est-ce que j'allais pouvoir toucher ma cible sans toucher Stella ?

Le temps que j'y réfléchisse, Aiden s'était relevé et a tiré droit dans les deux genoux et dans les deux épaules de notre adversaire, qui tombe en avant non sans émettre un cri de douleur, avant de tomber en avant. Aiden alla voir Josh, qui commençait à tousser du sang, et j'allai voir Sheva, qui avait du mal à se réveiller.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

-Par où ? lui répondis-je.

Elle se contenta de me montrer la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Celle-là même que notre hôtesse avait fermée un peu plus tôt. Je serais sans doute capable de la déverrouiller 'manuellement', si je gardais le niveau. Je me tournai ensuite devant Aiden, qui faisait les premiers soins à Josh. J'étais étonné de voir tout le matos qu'il avait dans son sac.

-Il va bien ? demanda Sheva, inquiète.

-Je peux arrêter l'hémorragie, mais il a besoin de soins, répondit le médecin de fortune. Il faut qu'on se casse, et vite.

-Il faut aussi sauver nos soldats à l'entrée, dit Sheva. On ne sait pas combien de temps on a avant que l'exterminateur arrive.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit Stella, qui venait de revenir près de nous. Vous, allez aider les autres.

Aiden fronça méchamment les sourcils, et moi j'avais du mal à ignorer les gémissements d'agonie de la demoiselle un peu plus loin. Autant dire que plus vite on se cassera, mieux ce sera. Sheva a proposé d'aller à l'entrée avec Aiden pour récupérer les soldats, et qu'ils nous retrouveraient, Stella Josh et moi, à la sortie.

-Vous n'avez… aucune idée…

Je me tournai vers la femme, qui s'était plus rapprochée que je ne le pensais, et je vis le détonateur qu'elle avait dans la main. Stella fut plus rapide que moi pour aller le shooter, puis elle se jeta devant Aiden pour prendre à sa place le projectile étrange qui venait du mur derrière nous. Aiden l'attrapa, alors qu'elle tombait.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit, et je vis un géant en sortir, avec la veste traditionnelle d'Yliaster. La ressemblance avec Caïn était assez éloquente pour me faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un autre des Cavaliers. Il me regarda d'un air curieux, et alla pour ramasser la demoiselle qui était par terre. Sheva prit l'arme d'Aiden pour lui tirer dessus, mais les balles se plantèrent dans sa chair comme dans du beurre. Il ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de prendre la fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière nous lança un regard noir.

-Ça va se payer. Je vous le promets, fulmina-t-elle.

-Cause toujours, répondit Aiden sur un ton similaire, toujours en tenant Stella.

Le géant me jeta un autre regard curieux avant de repasser par la porte.

-Bon, au moins, la porte est ouverte, maintenant, dis-je.

Puis je fus ramené à la réalité par la vue de Stella, qui ne bougeait plus dans les bras d'Aiden, malgré les secousses de celui-ci. Il y avait une sorte de boule gluante collée dans le dos de Stella, entre ses omoplates. Je compris ce que c'était lorsque j'entendis le tic tac qui en provenait, en approchant un peu mon oreille.

-C'est une bombe, comprit Sheva en même temps que moi, avec une expression horrifiée.

-Elle n'a pas de compteur. Je ne peux pas la hacker, dit Aiden.

-Laissez-moi là, dit simplement Stella, qui venait de revenir à elle.

-C'est une lubie chez vous ? m'énervai-je. Laissez tomber, on n'ira nulle part sans vous.

-Ou plutôt vous n'irez nulle part avec moi, me corrigea Stella. Vu que je vous aurai tués.

Je poussai un soupir, ayant une très désagréable impression de déjà-vu, et je ramassai Josh, après avoir convenu avec Sheva qu'elle irait à l'entrée avec Aiden pour prévenir les autres. Au grand désaccord de ce dernier, qui fit un gros câlin à Stella.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mon grand, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-C'est censé me rassurer ? répliqua Aiden d'un ton triste.

Stella lui fit un beau sourire et un bisou sur la joue, et Aiden partit avec Sheva. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Stella me surprit en soupirant d'un air résigné, avant de m'ordonner de partir. Je ne bougeai pas, alors elle tapa son poing dans sa main avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Comme Aiden plus tôt, je fis bien gaffe de ne pas toucher la bombe. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle ne me tuerait pas, mais je ne voulais certainement pas que Stella meure dans mes bras et par ma faute. Même si, sur le coup, c'était l'impression que j'avais. Je lui faisais mes adieux, et elle mourrait par ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Piers, me dit-elle.

-Comment vous… Peu importe.

Stella eut une sorte de rire fatigué, et me poussa presque vers Josh, que je ramassai avant de franchir la porte. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de parler, mais je l'en dissuadais, car cela l'épuisait probablement plus qu'autre chose.

Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de monter un escalier, derrière la porte la sortie était sans doute au même niveau que l'entrée. Tout ce qu'il fallait espérer, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin, et que les membres d'Yliaster qu'on a vus plus tôt soient déjà partis. Je n'étais clairement pas en état de me battre, en théorie, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Josh se fasse plus blesser.

Ce fut Caïn qui m'attendit à la sortie du bâtiment, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il y avait une sorte d'hélicoptère derrière lui, avec un type au volant.

-Ben vous êtes tout seul ? me demanda-t-il d'un air plutôt concerné.

-Les autres sont ressortis de l'autre côté pour essayer d'empêcher le massacre par votre frère, répondis-je.

-C'était pas une bonne idée, mais je comprends. Faites-moi voir ça ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant les bras.

-Quoi ? dis-je, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je vais vous donner un coup de main, avec votre ami. Est-ce que vous avez une meilleure idée ? ajouta-t-il alors que je ne répondais rien.

Je ne répondis rien, en tendant Josh à Caïn, qui le prit pour l'allonger délicatement par terre. Il se craqua les doigts, en marmonnant un truc du genre "allez, accrochez-vous". Alors que je le regardais faire, je me posais des questions concernant les motivations de Caïn. Il paraissait être en totale contradiction avec les motivations de son propre gang, et il avait enlevé la balle de la poitrine de Josh très habilement. Là où j'ai un peu perdu le fil, c'est quand il a mis ses deux doigts dans sa bouche, puis quand il a mis ces mêmes doigts sur la plaie de Josh, elle était bien moins ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demandai-je.

-Chacun de nous a une affinité avec un élément, m'expliqua Caïn. Adam, notre aîné, c'est le feu, moi c'est l'eau, mon jumeau Abel c'est le vent et le dernier Seth c'est la terre.

-On dirait une sorte de délire de jeu vidéo, laissai-je échapper.

-Et dans un jeu vidéo, je serais le guérisseur, répliqua Caïn d'un ton amusé. Mais aussi le traître. Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec mon nom.

-En parlant de ça, pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Montez dans l'hélico, et allez chercher votre équipe. Il y a un téléphone, aussi, vous devriez appeler le capitaine Miller et Jake Muller pour leur raconter ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai appris ?

-L'identité de la mère des Cavaliers, le fait qu'elle a ses propres plans chez Yliaster, qu'elle est bien plus dangereuse qu'Aurore, le nom des quatre Cavaliers, et le fait que Rosa Hamilton est l'experte en explosifs qui travaille avec un hacker capable de rendre inutilisable vos armes à feu. Sans oublier Malik Denzel, et Léon Valia, le plus double des agents double que je connaisse.

-Il a mentionné Wong, tout à l'heure, me rappelai-je. Ce n'était pas Ada ?

-Non. C'est Amanda Wong. Elle a été élevée par le Patron lui-même pendant plus de dix ans. Elle n'est pas aussi redoutable qu'Ada, évidemment, mais vous ne devrez pas la prendre à la légère.

-Je vois, dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Alors que je voulais encore le mitrailler de questions, Caïn me rappela qu'il était pressé par le temps, et me promit de me rappeler quand il aurait plus avancé de son côté, sans préciser avec qui il travaillait. Car ça me paraissait évident qu'il n'était pas seul à se rebeller chez Yliaster, ça ressemblait trop au complot Adam-Lucie il y a dix-huit ans pour être une coïncidence.

J'ai donc aidé Josh, qui était surpris de s'être remis aussi vite, à monter dans l'hélicoptère, et j'ai passé mes coups de fil. J'ai essayé d'appeler les autres, aussi, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien, et, même si je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, j'espérais aussi que Stella allait s'en sortir.


	17. Sous-chapitre 12

**Bonjour !**

**Au départ, ce chapitre devait être un POV Ada (tout le monde les adore, n'est-ce pas ?) mais en fin de compte, j'ai décidé de revenir sur quelque chose d'autre de concret. En quelque sorte.**

**Vous reprendrez bien une grosse dose de Patrick Cachotier Redfield, messieurs dames ? x)**

**(Oui, ce chapitre est long. Très long. C'est rare que j'atteigne les cinq mille mots ^^)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 12 : Rebirth _(Patrick)_**

Je ne m'attendais qu'à moitié à ce que Joel gobe mon résumé de combat avec Abel, mais heureusement, la balistique était en ma faveur. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que j'avais utilisé un autre moyen de neutraliser la menace. Il ne restait quasiment rien de la caboche d'Abel, mais vu les différents rapports qu'on nous avait faits sur le nouveau virus, il fallait rester prudents. Alors une équipe surveillait en permanence ce qui se passait dans la salle de tir.

Bon, pour les bonnes nouvelles, Emmett, Lauren et la femme de ménage allaient tous bien. Nous étions tous surpris qu'Emily ne soit pas blessée - même si je pensais l'être moins que les autres - et ce fut elle qui avait expliqué que, en plein combat contre Abel, c'était lui qui avait fui au bout d'un moment. Donc il avait dû recevoir un contrordre. Étrange, sachant que sa première déclaration était qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me blesser. Emily avait ri, en imaginant que c'était ses compétences en close combat qui avait effrayé Abel, mais elle aussi trouvait ça étrange. J'en étais sûr.

Après une pause du midi plutôt lourde et maladroite, j'ai été voir Emmett dans sa chambre. Evidemment, il était tout sourire, pour changer, et il me répétait qu'il s'en voulait de nous avoir fait peur, à Joel et nous. Il avait seulement la moitié de ses os cassés par son voyage dans le mur, mais il disait se sentir étrangement bien. Je trouvais ça louche, évidemment, mais il me répétait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ça ne marchait pas terrible.

Ensuite, j'ai été voir Lauren. Elle avait semblé surprise de me voir là, pour une raison qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire. En tous cas, tout comme Emmett, ses blessures apparemment graves étaient étrangement supportables. Abel avait retourné son feu contre elle, ce qui expliquait ses brûlures au visage et au ventre, et elle avait des bleus un peu partout sur les bras et les jambes, même si Abel ne l'avait pas tant frappée que ça. Et au moment où je sortais de la salle, Ellie, Emily et Noah entrèrent pour aller la voir à leur tour. Ah voilà pourquoi elle était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que je vienne la voir en premier.

Ma tentative de retourner voir le pseudo cadavre d'Abel ayant été infructueuse, je suis retourné voir Joel dans la salle de briefing. Je fus surpris de voir Claire en train de discuter avec lui. Ce fut elle qui me vit en premier.

-Oh, salut toi ! me dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. Joel m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Tu as géré comme un chef, je suis contente de toi.

-Merci Claire, dis-je. Je suppose que toutes ces années à jouer aux échecs avec Piers a porté ses fruits. Ou alors est-ce que c'est les jeux vidéo ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

Claire rit, et je vis Joel sourire.

-En tous cas, c'est vrai que tu as été très efficace, dit Joel d'un ton que j'entendais comme fier.

-Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt, répliquai-je. J'aurais préféré éviter que des gens soient blessés.

-Aucune blessure n'est inutile, petit Patrick, dit Claire en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Dis-toi simplement que, sans toi, des gens seraient morts.

-Oui. Certes. Sinon que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai eu une nouvelle assignation. J'ai un informateur anonyme que je dois rencontrer dans le quartier voisin, pour des informations. J'y vais avec les Redfox. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Joel.

-Très bien, opina le capitaine. Nous aussi, on te tiendra au courant.

-J'espère bien !

Claire embrassa Joel sur la joue et moi sur le front, non sans s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds, et elle partit en trombe. J'aurais juré avoir vu Joel rougir un petit peu, d'ailleurs. Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

-Sinon ? A-t-on un programme pour cet après-midi ? demandai-je.

-Il n'a pas changé, non, dit Joel après une courte réflexion. On reste en stand-by en attendant des informations de la part de Claire, Piers ou Sheva. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre. Mais restez dans le coin, je veux que vous puissiez apparaître en dix minutes en cas d'urgence.

-Moi je ne bouge pas, à priori Emmett et Lauren non plus, dis-je d'un ton faussement amusé. Je vais transmettre aux autres.

-Merci Patrick. Et encore bien joué.

Je réussis à rendre son sourire à mon parrain, même si le mien n'avait probablement pas le même sens, au fond, et je me mis à chercher les trois zigotos, que j'avais vus pour la dernière fois dans la chambre de Lauren. Evidemment, quand j'y suis retourné, ils n'étaient plus là, mais Lauren a pu me dire qu'ils étaient partis au réfectoire. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. Effectivement, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin, tout le monde avait autre chose à penser qu'à manger.

Alors que j'arrivais au dit réfectoire, je reçus un appel sur mon téléphone – que j'avais oublié aussi, soit dit en passant. C'était un numéro non enregistré, mais que je reconnus. De même que la voix qui parla avant même que je n'inspire pour dire "allô".

-Bonjour Rick. J'ai besoin qu'on se voie. Le plus vite possible.

-Oui, je vais bien, Lily, et toi ? rétorquai-je d'un ton ironique.

-Ne sois pas insolent, je te prie. Et non, ça ne va pas. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se voir, dit-elle d'un ton remonté.

-Euh ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, intrigué par son changement de ton.

-Je ne peux rien te dire au téléphone. Retrouve-moi dans…

-Je ne dois pas aller trop loin, la coupai-je. Mon patron peut avoir besoin de moi à tout moment.

-Au café, dans une demi-heure ?

-Si je n'ai rien d'ici là, ok. Je te tiens au courant.

Lily raccrocha sans plus de commentaire, comme d'habitude, et je dus élaborer un nouveau plan. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu lui arriver de si contraignant, surtout vu le métier qu'elle avait, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde dessus. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, ce qui me laissait assez de temps pour aller manger, prendre les nouvelles des collègues et leur dire que je partais pour une histoire de dernière minute, dans la zone sauve évidemment.

Ellie, Emily et Noah étaient tous les trois assis à une des tables du fond, et j'ai été me servir en légumes et en féculents de manière raisonnable avant d'aller les rejoindre.

-Salut les jeunes, leur dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Ellie.

-Tu ne manges pas de viande ? demanda Noah de sa voix monocorde habituelle.

-Nope, pas le mardi, répondit Emily avant moi. Pourquoi au fait ? me demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai été élevé comme ça, répondis-je en mangeant les haricots vers. Régime légumes féculents le mardi, le jeudi et le dimanche, viande le lundi et le samedi, poisson le mercredi et le vendredi.

-Tu as mangé de la viande chez ta tante hier, se rappela Ellie, après une courte réflexion. Ce sont tes pères qui t'ont élevé comme ça ?

-Non, dis-je simplement. C'est Eve.

Ellie, Emily et Noah se regardèrent, alors que je continuais à manger tranquillement. Emily savait qui était Eve, évidemment, et je pensais, à cause de l'expression de Noah et Ellie, qu'eux aussi avaient leur petite idée. Ellie probablement grâce à Joel et Emmett, et Noah devait avoir fait ses recherches sur le BSAA avant de s'y inscrire. Ce n'était pas un nom qu'on utilisait à la légère, dans le BSAA, ça je l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Encore plus dans ma famille. Mais moi je n'ai aucun mauvais souvenir d'elle, alors j'en parlais encore comme de la femme qui m'a élevé pendant ma prime enfance et qui m'a appris quasiment le tiers de ce que je savais.

Ellie se racla la gorge avant de demander aux autres membres de la tablée ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur journée de demi-travail. Emily a déclaré vouloir rester pour s'entraîner dans la salle, pour taper, et Noah a dit vouloir rester avec Ellie, quoi qu'elle fasse. Au final, ils ont décidé d'aller chez Ellie, donc chez Joel, donc pas loin du tout. Moi, j'en ai profité pour annoncer mes plans d'aller au café pour retrouver quelqu'un. Emily m'a demandé qui c'était, et je lui ai réexpliqué les échanges que j'avais avec Lily, qui était plus ou moins ma psychologue attitrée. Elle était aussi intriguée que moi par le fait qu'elle voulait me voir, sachant que mes rencontres avec elle depuis douze ans se comptent sur les doigts de mes deux mains. Je me suis contenté de hausser les épaules. C'était vrai que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle semblait pressée de me voir.

J'ai fini de manger tranquillement et je suis allé dire à Joel que je sortais juste au café. Lorsqu'il me demanda, en toute innocence bien sûr, pour quoi faire, je lui ai répété mon récit évasif, que je venais de dérouler à mes collègues : ma pseudo psy veut me voir en urgence, le plus vite, ce qui a le mérite de m'étonner. Joel fut étonné lui aussi, en partie de savoir que j'avais un psy sans doute, mais me laissa partir, apparemment convaincu par mon récit. Je suis donc sorti du QG pour aller dans le centre-ville.

En début d'après-midi, c'était plutôt tranquille. A tel point que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Lily : elle était seule sur la terrasse du café. Comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, il y a cinq ans, elle était habillée d'une robe bleu élégante sans manches, et des gants de velours délicats lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Elle me vit, ou plutôt m'entendit arriver, et leva sa main droite pour me faire signe d'approcher. Hum.

Lily commanda rapidement un chocolat chaud alors que je m'asseyais. Ses cheveux châtains à peine plus clairs que les miens étaient mal coiffés, ce qui me donnait déjà une petite idée de son humeur. Elle était au moins aussi maniaque que moi.

-Alors ? dis-je en voyant qu'elle ne m'adressait pas la parole. Que veux-tu ?

Une serveuse posa la tasse devant Lily, qui la prit de la main droite. J'avais déjà remarqué que Lily avait une préférence pour sa main gauche, alors ça m'a étonné. Puis je compris, alors qu'elle grimaçait pour boire son chocolat.

-Tu es blessée ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Ce n'est pas important, Rick, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de chocolat. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant.

-J'écoute.

-Si je te dis Damien Demiurge, tu me réponds ?

Le nom me disait quelque chose, mais j'eus du mal à remettre le doigt dessus. Ça faisait longtemps, après tout, et ce n'était pas un nom qui était prononcé souvent.

-Le beau-frère de Piers, conclus-je. Le mari de Betthany. En quoi il a à voir avec ton épaule blessée ?

-Rien, rien, petit. Sache juste qu'il est venu voir… une de mes connaissances hier, et qu'il a disparu juste après. Je me disais que ça te concernait, même de très loin, et que tu pourrais en informer ta tante. L'autre.

-Claire, compris-je. Elle se fera une joie d'essayer de le retrouver. Et quel genre de connaissance est-il allé voir ?

-Une amie à moi. Une psychologue. Elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi il lui a parlé, évidemment, mais…

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, finis-je à sa place. Je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Lily me fit un vague geste de la main pour me dire "pas de quoi, va-t-en"', comme à chaque fin de séance où on s'est vus, mais lorsqu'elle vit que je n'avais pas bougé, elle me regarda en plissant les yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger, car elle poussa un soupir.

-Les raisons de ma blessure ne te regardent en rien, Rick, me dit-elle d'un ton blasé. Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

-En fait, je me demandais surtout pourquoi tu as dit que c'était une urgence, répliquai-je.

Même si en réalité la raison de sa blessure m'intéressait plus. Disons que c'était un mensonge par omission.

-Je ne sais pas trop, admit-elle. Je me suis dit que, pour ton oncle, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

-Je vois. Encore merci, dis-je, en me levant cette fois.

Là encore, Lily ne répondit pas, ayant presque fini son chocolat, et je pris congé d'elle pour retourner au QG, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. A mi-chemin, je décidai d'aller voir Emily dans la salle d'entraînement, sachant qu'elle était le seul membre de mon équipe encore actif qui était sur place. A part Joel, à qui je n'avais rien de précis à dire. Je me suis arrêté devant la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée du QG, je me suis recoiffé devant la fenêtre, et je suis rentré.

Comme j'étais pressé, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait gaffe, mais Abel avait même foutu le bordel dans le hall. Des préposés au service étaient en train de nettoyer les quelques traces de meubles cassés et d'aider les quelques personnes qui étaient blessées. Moins gravement que mes collègues, à priori, mais ils devaient avoir eu peur, les pauvres.

Quelque chose a fait tilt dans mon cerveau, à ce moment-là. Je savais exactement comment ça s'était passé. Je voyais la scène comme si j'y étais.

Abel était arrivé dans le QAG en demandant gentiment où se trouvait notre équipe, mais, voyant que les gens ne coopéraient pas, il avait commencé à les balancer dans le décor, en espérant qu'un d'eux finisse par cracher le morceau. Puis, quelqu'un de terrifié lui aurait donné l'emplacement de notre salle de briefing, à laquelle il aurait gentiment frappé. Emmett est allé le voir, et la suite je la connaissais déjà.

Le temps de réfléchir à ça, et je fus arrivé à la salle d'entraînement. Où je trouvai effectivement ma petite sœur de substitution en train de taper de pauvres mannequins. Elle m'entendit arriver, me fit un coucou, et se remit à taper alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

Y a pas à dire, c'est surtout quand elle tape qu'elle ressemble à son père.

-Alors ? Ton rendez-vous ? articula-t-elle entre deux droites bien senties.

-Plutôt inattendu, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ah si, attends, j'ai appris un truc assez pertinent, me rappelai-je rapidement.

Le problème quand on pense trop, c'est qu'on a des problèmes de concentration, parfois.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? dit Emily en reprenant son souffle.

-J'en parlerai quand tout le monde sera là. Disons que… ça nous concerne directement, dis-je en faisant un vague geste qui nous reliait tous les deux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu attendre d'en parler, alors ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa figure Sherry, une fois qu'elle a fini de taper.

-Parce que je ne dirais pas non à un coup de main, pour le coup.

-Je vois. Tu as mûri, dit Emily en riant et en me pokant l'épaule.

-J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, mais merci, dis-je, amusé aussi.

Après ça, Emily s'est remise à taper, en me proposant de faire de même. Proposition que j'ai poliment refusée. Je n'étais pas très physique, Emily le savait. Mais après tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de me faire changer d'avis. Une persévérance qui oscillait entre l'admirable et le ridicule.

L'après-midi fut plutôt calme, après ça. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau de Joel me permit de voir qu'il n'était pas là, et j'étais presque sûr qu'il était au chevet d'Emmett. Ellie et Noah sont revenus vers cinq heures, quasiment en même temps que Claire. J'ai demandé à lui parler, mais elle voulait voir Joel en urgence, quelque chose s'était passé de son côté, apparemment. Ils réapparurent tous les deux une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et je pus enfin en placer une. Je lui racontai donc ce que j'avais appris l'après-midi même.

-Je vois, dit Claire de son ton 'business'. Merci de me l'avoir dit, Patrick. Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

C'est vrai que j'avais été évasif sur mes sources, pendant mon récit. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne passerait pas avec Claire.

-Ma psy me l'a appris, admis-je. Une de ses collègues a reçu une visite de Damien.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une psy.

-Si. Lily. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Ah oui, dit-elle en tapant son poing dans sa main. Je pensais que c'était ta petite-amie, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose, le téléphone de Joel vibra méchamment. Cela le fit sursauter, d'ailleurs, mais c'était tellement léger que j'étais sans doute le seul à l'avoir vu. Il le prit, et regarda son écran en fronçant méchamment les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Claire avant moi.

-Des nouvelles de Piers. Ils sont en train de rentrer. La mission… est un succès.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais ?

-Il y en a un. Il y a eu de gros dégâts personnels.

Joel montra son téléphone à Claire, qui mit sa main devant sa bouche, en marmonnant un "Mon Dieu". Puis, sans autre commentaire, elle partit en trombe. Enfin, elle est revenue pour nous embrasser, Joel et moi, puis elle est partie. Ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle partait au casse-pipe, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je à mon parrain, qui rangeait son téléphone.

-Des pertes. Demande aux autres de me retrouver dans la chambre d'Emmett, on va faire un débriefing.

Je vis à l'expression de Joel qu'il ne voudrait pas m'en dire plus, alors je n'ai pas insisté.

-Oui chef.

Il tourna les talons, et je fis de même. J'ai d'abord été chercher Ellie, Emily et Noah dans la salle commune. Ils étaient en train de faire un jeu de société dont le nom m'échappe – un système à base de billes qu'on posait pour garder le plateau en équilibre. Les filles jouaient, et Noah les regardait. Ce fut lui qui me vit en premier.

-Patrick ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ellie.

-Briefing dans la chambre d'Emmett. Tout de suite.

Les filles dirent un "ok" en même temps, et Ellie bazarda le jeu dans un placard avant de me rejoindre à la porte, suivie par les deux autres. Nous nous sommes mis à détaler, pour ainsi dire, dans les couloirs, lorsque je vis quelque chose qui me tira l'œil.

Les gardes devant le couloir menant à la salle de tir n'étaient plus là.

-Quoi ? demanda Noah, me tirant de mes pensées.

Les filles ralentirent, en voyant qu'on ne suivait plus, et revinrent vers nous, intriguées.

-Les gardes de la salle ne sont plus là, dis-je simplement.

-Oh, dit Emily. Que doit-on faire ?

-Je vais voir, dis-je. Vous, allez chercher capitaine Joel.

-Hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller seul.

-Je vais rester avec lui, décida Noah.

Les filles se regardèrent, alors que je regardais le visage presque sans expression de mon collègue. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je croyais voir une émotion dans son regard. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Au final, les filles acceptèrent ce deal et Noah et moi nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir qui menait ç la salle de tir. C'est alors que nous nous rapprochions que je remarquai que, effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

La porte de la salle de tir était grande ouverte, et on avait déjà une vue imprenable sur les cadavres des gardes, quasiment empilés. La bonne nouvelle, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, c'est que le cadavre d'Abel n'avait pas bougé. Je regardai Noah, qui semblait se poser des questions aussi, avant d'entrer.

Ça me faisait bizarre de retourner dans cette salle, pour des raisons que je ne compris pas tout de suite. En fait, c'était sans doute parce que j'espérais que les traces de mon exploit de tout à l'heure ne se verraient pas. En théorie non, mais sait-on jamais.

-En tous cas, Abel est encore là, dit Noah, m'interrompant encore dans mes pensées. Que fait-on ?

-On s'assure qu'il est encore dans le même état.

Noah opina, et nous nous approchâmes précautionneusement du corps. Il était bel et bien dans le même état que plus tôt : blessé nulle part, mais la tête en compote. Noah mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Bon, ce serait une réaction normale, en fait.

-Et il est bien mort, dit-il à moitié étouffé par sa main.

Je m'accroupis près de lui, toujours prudemment, et je lui mis la main sur le gorge pendant deux bonnes minutes. Aucun battement de cœur. Après, est-ce que ces choses avaient un cœur, c'était une autre histoire. J'ai bêtement supposé que oui, à cause des connaissances que j'avais d'Eve et des Sœurs du Purgatoire, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr des différences entre les Cavaliers et les filles avec qui j'avais commencé ma croissance. Même si tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient la même créatrice.

-Apparemment, dis-je en me relevant. On va rejoindre les autres.

Noah acquiesça, et je le laissai passer devant, sur le qui-vive, en observant bien le corps d'Abel, au cas où il ait envie de nous faire une surprise digne d'un film d'horreur. Mais à la place, c'est une autre surprise qui nous a attaqués.

Au moment où Noah franchissait la porte, j'ai entendu un gros clic sourd, qui m'a incité à le pousser par réflexe. La porte s'est brutalement refermée, comme un putain de sas de Star Trek, et, derrière elle, Noah tambourinait, à peine audible.

-J'avais peur que tu sortes en premier, pour être honnête, dit une voix féminine qui résonnait dans la salle. Mais heureusement, je te connais.

Je me retournai, et je vis une silhouette, une femme à priori, vu ses formes, s'approcher lentement d'Abel. Elle avait une robe violette horriblement familière, et portait une veste rouge et noire d'Yliaster dont la capuche était relevée. Je me suis délicatement décalé pour attraper une arme et la pointer vers elle, mais elle claqua des doigts, et le canon de mon pistolet explosa, me forçant à le lâcher.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je viendrais dans une salle pleine d'armes sans prendre mes précautions ? Tu me sous-estimes, Rick.

Je fronçai les sourcils, buguant un peu sur le dernier mot de sa phrase, et lorsqu'elle s'accroupit près d'Abel, elle enleva sa capuche. Je reconnus le beau brushing châtain de Lily, qui me regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air qui paraissait amusé.

Voilà ce que voulait dire Abel par "fréquentations suspectes".

-Pourquoi tu ne t'approches pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa voix 'normale'. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-A une condition, improvisai-je. Que tu répondes à quelques questions.

Lily se redressa, et se tourna complètement vers moi. Elle avait une sorte de tatouage vert fluo sur le visage, dessinant un motif étrange, encerclant ses yeux et descendant sur ses joues. J'étais presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle, prudente.

-Ta blessure à l'épaule, c'est quelqu'un que je connais qui te l'a faite ? Un membre de l'équipe de Piers ? Tu étais en France, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je peux même te dire que c'est Aiden Pearce qui m'a tiré dessus.

-Parce qu'il y a des questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas répondre ?

-Evidemment. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide quoi dire et quand le dire.

Le vilain mensonge que voilà. Enfin, si j'avais dit ça à haute voix, elle aurait pu me faire je ne sais trop quoi, et ne plus répondre à mes questions. Je ne voulais pas forcer ma chance.

-Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé en Afrique ? demandai-je plutôt.

-Je devais aller chercher un colis sur place, et l'équipe de ton père et du capitaine Alomar se sont retrouvées là. Je suis partie juste après qu'ils aient retrouvé Alice Wesley, comme le voulait Aurore.

-Donc tu ne sais pas qui a fait les frais de cette rencontre, compris-je.

-Non. Mais je sais que les frais sont élevés, comme j'y ai laissé Seth, le Cavalier de la Mort. Je t'assure que son nom n'est pas anodin.

-Rien ne l'est jamais avec Eve, laissai-je partir.

Lily eut un rire étrange, qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Voudrais-tu savoir autre chose ? éluda-t-elle.

-Peux-tu me dire quel est le colis que tu as été chercher ?

-Richard Faulkner.

Je sourcillai encore, faisant le tri dans ma mémoire surchargée, pour trouver qui c'était. Puis je vis son visage. C'était le "protégé" de Claire, qui était parti en Afrique avec Piers et Sheva.

Une fois que je réussis à mettre de côté sa coupe de cheveux chaotique, j'émis vocalement mon envie de savoir ce qu'Yliaster voulait à ce type, mais évidemment, Lily a eu sa caricature de rire de salope en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire. Cela me fit pousser un soupir qui aurait renversé le plus solide des châteaux de cartes.

Lily regarda son bras, comme si elle avait une montre que je ne voyais pas, et elle fit un sourire en coin.

-Bon, on dirait bien que notre petite entrevue va toucher à sa fin, Rick, me dit-elle en me regardant. Mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas partir, je me trompe ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, sourcillai-je. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

-Le sais-tu vraiment ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul en entendant le ton presque sombre que Lily venait de prendre, et je stoppai son coup de poing à deux centimètres de mon visage. Si je venais de sentir le choc électrique qui en avait résulté, j'étais sûr que Lily l'avait senti aussi. Et au lieu de l'effrayer, ou même de la surprendre, cela l'a amusée.

Elle se recula avant que je ne le fasse, et j'entendis trop tard les bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai juste pour voir un énorme poing s'abattre sur mon crâne, me faisant tomber à la renverse. J'étais à moitié conscient, et je voyais Lily se remettre accroupie près d'Abel d'un œil, face à moi cette fois.

-Te voilà enfin, Adam, dit Lily d'un ton étrange. Caïn et Seth sont rentrés ?

-Oui, mère, répondit une voix grave monocorde qui me disait quelque chose. Le rapport de Caïn vous attend déjà dans le bureau d'Aurore.

-Bien, bien. Tu arrives juste à temps.

-Pour quoi, mère ?

-Pour la résurrection d'Abel.

L'ombre d'un colosse arrive près de Lily, se mettant accroupi également mais la dominant complètement – il devait faire au moins deux mètres, selon les calculs effectués par mon cerveau engourdi. Je ne voyais plus rien, mais j'étais incapable de réagir, ni même de m'évanouir une bonne fois pour toute.

J'ai admiré, impuissant, le processus qui a suivi.

Lily a sorti une sorte de fiole de sous sa veste d'Yliaster, et la colla au crâne en lambeaux d'Abel. Elle en préleva un liquide étrange, qu'elle glissa sous sa veste de nouveau. Je m'attendais à voir Abel se relever comme dans une parodie de film Dracula, à ce stade, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Que fait-on de lui, mère ? demanda Adam en agitant la tête dans ma direction.

Lily se releva et vint près de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à voir son visage.

-On l'emmène, décida-t-elle.

Un second coup venant de nulle part m'assomma pour de bon.


	18. Sous-chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, comment vous dire... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! :(**

**J'ai eu encore une grosse panne des familles, allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'est bon ! J'ai repris du poil de la bête, et je suis de novueaux sur les rails de cette aventure biscornue qu'est Code Nivans !**

**Comme je ne savais pas quel degré de spoil je pourrais mettre dans ce chapitre Ada, j'ai décidé de m'y prendre comme dans les derniers chapitres de Code Nivans III : j'ai coupé le chapitres, avec plusieurs POV dedans. Parce que comme j'ai retiré le spoil, le chapitre était minuscule, et je ne pouvais pas poster ça. Ca aurait été vous insulter, chers lecteurs.**

**Alors vous prendrez bien un triple POV sauvage, non ?**

**Non ?**

**Alors changez d'histoire bande d'insolents !**

**Les autres bonne lecture, voilà un gros GROS chapitre pour vous ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 13 : Backturn, 1ère partie _(Ada)_**

Après un combat ardu, comme je n'en avais encore jamais fait il fallait l'avouer, Jake, Wade et moi avons réussi à neutraliser Harmonie White, fraîchement changée en arme biologique. Je voyais bien dans l'expression de Jake qu'il n'était toujours pas habitué à perdre des collègues, mais au moins, il passa outre d'une manière bien plus mature que je ne l'aurais cru. Il proposa ensuite de mettre Claire Redfield au courant, pendant que Wade et moi nous nous regardions dans le blanc de l'œil.

-Quelle est la suite du programme, super agent Wong ? me demanda Wade.

-Je vais demander à monsieur Muller ce que Claire lui a dit, et après, on avisera.

-Aviser, répéta Wade d'un ton concentré. C'est ma spécialité, ça.

Sa répartie à toute épreuve me faisait rire, comme d'habitude, mais, quand je vis l'expression de Jake quand il revint, je perdis mon sourire tout de suite. Lui était loin d'avoir envie de rire. Mais je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Malik Denzel fait partie d'Yliaster, Alice ma sœur est réapparue avec une bombe sous les talons en tant qu'otage et ils ont eue une fille ensemble, qu'on soupçonne d'être le couteau sous la gorge de Malik, dit-il d'une traite. Le QG a été attaqué par un autre bulldozer mais il a été géré par Patrick, et l'équipe de Piers et Sheva ont été mises en PLS puis aidés par un autre bulldozer, qui disait que le quatrième allait tuer tout le monde. Ton pote Léon était là-bas, aussi.

-Tu as le droit de respirer, gamin, ricana Wade.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Wilson, répondit Jake de son ton sérieux. Vraiment pas. Que fait-on ? ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

En voilà une bonne question monsieur Muller.

Je ne me souvenais pas qui avait décidé que je devais être le chef de groupe, ni quand ça a été fait, mais bon. Je mettais ça sur le fait que Wade et Jake avaient été habitués à travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, alors je me suis mise à réfléchir.

La séparation était une idée pas si mauvaise, même si je n'étais pas trop pour le fait que l'un d'entre nous soit isolé, au fond. Mais il fallait qu'on en sache plus, quelque part. Claire Redfield était bien gentille de nous donner des informations toutes fraîches, mais il fallait que l'enquête avance plus vite. Alors la séparation était la solution la plus logique. J'émis donc mes suggestions à mes deux mercenaires.

-Ça se tient, dit Wade en haussant les épaules.

-Mais qui irait où ? demanda Jake.

-L'un de nous irait voir Léon, pour les nouvelles, avisai-je. S'il a vu l'équipe de Piers en France, il doit avoir de nouvelles informations à nous donner. Et puis, cette histoire d'enfant rançon m'intrigue, aussi. Il devrait être rentré dans deux heures, avec le décalage horaire, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

-Moi je veux bien aller le voir, dit Wade en levant sa main comme un gamin.

-Très bien. Ensuite…

Soudain, m'interrompant, mon téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Claire Redfield, qui me disait quelque chose qu'elle a oublié de dire à Jake : Damien Demiurge, le mari de Betthany, était porté disparu. Et bien plus bas dans le message, qui était un gros blanc, elle me disait qu'elle ne dirait pas non à un coup de main. Je soufflai un ricanement, qui fit lever un sourcil à mes deux équipiers. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-L'un de nous pourrait aller servir de renfort à l'équipe du capitaine Miller, repris-je. Pendant que le troisième irait suivre une autre piste. Je suggère…

-Laisse-moi aller au QG, me coupa Jake.

-Tu es sûr ? Ta fille se trouve là-bas.

-Justement. Je pensais pouvoir gérer l'attente et l'inquiétude, mais c'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se trouve à moins de dix mille kilomètres d'un des ces monstres.

-Tu pourras tenir ta langue ? Par rapport à ce qu'on sait ? insistai-je.

Jake fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant sans doute pas tout de suite de quoi je parlais. Ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, de qui je parlais. Je fis juste un geste qu'il comprit. Il poussa un soupir, baissa les yeux, et finit par opiner.

-Et ce serait quoi ta nouvelle piste ? demanda Wade.

-Claire Redfield vient de me donner une info de dernière minute, expliquai-je. Damien Demiurge, le beau-frère de Piers, a disparu il y a peu. Claire voudrait un coup de main. Je suggère que Jake y aille, et que moi j'aille au QG du BSAA.

-Ok, ok, soupira Jake, vaincu. Autant dire que s'il arrive quelque chose à Emily, ce sera de ta faute, ajouta-t-il avec un rire amer.

-De toute évidence, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et cette affaire de famille me concerne plus que toi, aussi, improvisai-je. On prend l'avion pour rentrer aux US, et on se sépare.

Les garçons opinèrent en même temps, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'aéroport, non sans passer par le QG du BSAA africain pour les tenir au jus de ce qui venait de se passer. Je doutais que les ennuis viendraient encore jusqu'à chez eux, mais je préférais être sûre qu'ils prenaient toutes les données en compte dans cette affaire. Plus on en sait, mieux c'est, dans les circonstances actuelles. Jake sembla approuver cette décision, je le voyais à son expression.

Nous avons dû attendre le prochain avion, et l'attente et le vol pour retourner aux Etats-Unis furent aussi agités qu'à l'aller, avec le débit de paroles ininterrompu de Wade. J'admirais un peu sa capacité à parler pour ne rien dire. Surtout que ça, ça détendrait sans doute Jake, qui en avait pas mal pris dans le crâne pendant ces dernières heures.

Allons bons, voilà que je le materne. Je commence vraiment à me faire vieille.

Nous avons atterri à l'aéroport central de New-York en fin d'après-midi, avec le décalage et les retards, et avons chacun fait ce que nous avions à faire pour aller à nos rendez-vous respectifs. Jake appela Claire pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé, et Wade demanda un rendez-vous avec Léon en partant, alors que moi j'appelais le capitaine Miller, pour tomber sur la messagerie. Jake m'envoya un regard intrigué, et lui expliquai ce qui venait de se passer. Il partit quelques minutes plus tard, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "bonne chance, même si t'en auras pas besoin". Cet encouragement me fit sourire, il fallait l'avouer.

Alors que j'allais rappeler le QG, mon téléphone sonna.

-Oui ? dis-je avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-Claire m'a dit que vous rentriez, dit la voix de Joel Miller, qui semblait plus rauque que d'habitude. La secrétaire vient de me dire que vous avez appelé. Vous voulez qu'on vienne vous chercher ou…

-Non merci, j'arrive, le coupai-je poliment. Claire vous a fait le débriefing ?

-Non. Elle est partie en trombe un peu plus tôt, et elle vient juste de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir de votre arrivée. Il y a eu du gros, on vous attend pour le débriefing du coup.

-Ce serait chic, oui, dis-je en dissimulant mon léger amusement. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha avant moi, et je rangeai mon téléphone. Je me rappelai que son fiancé avait été blessé par un des frères du Purgatoire, ou plutôt un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, donc je compris pourquoi il était absent plus tôt et pourquoi il paraissait plus amer que d'habitude. Pour ça, et pour le fait que nous ne nous connaissions pour ainsi dire pas.

J'ai sauté dans un taxi pour aller dans mon appartement, que j'ai soigneusement dissimulé à tous les services de renseignements que j'ai pu éviter – je suis presque sûre que Claire Redfield connaît son existence – pour prendre quelques affaires. Seulement, une silhouette était visible dans le noir, assise sur le fauteuil solitaire de mon salon. Je posai ma main sur mon arme par réflexe, utilisant l'autre pour allumer la lumière, alors que le type levait les mains en l'air.

-On se détend, Miss Wong, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Je le regardai de haut en bas. Veste d'Yliaster, évidemment. Il ressemblait assez à Adam le Cavalier de la Guerre pour que je comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères. Le fait qu'il lève les mains pour faire preuve de bonne foi m'a assez amusé, il fallait l'avouer. J'avais assez vu les exploits des créations d'Eve Purgatory pour savoir que ce n'était pas ça qui allait me détendre.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? dis-je en enlevant quand même ma main de son mon pistolet mitrailleur.

-Oh, pardon, j'oublie encore mes manières. Caïn, Cavalier de la Guerre, pour vous servir, dit-il en imitant la courbette réglementaire des Sœurs du Purgatoire. Je suis venu partager des infos.

-C'est vous le Cavalier qui a aidé Piers en Afrique, compris-je en me souvenant du résumé de Jake. Et je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas me dire avec qui vous travaillez, à moi non plus ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas, me corrigea gentiment Caïn. Mais bref. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Trinité ?

-Je crois que Léon les a mentionnés, dis-je après une courte réflexion, après un rapide tri. Apparemment, ce serait une organisation plus ou moins terroriste sur laquelle les hauts membres d'Yliaster enquêtent.

-C'est ça. Je ne suis pas étonné que Léon soit au courant. C'est une aussi bonne fouine que vous, sans vouloir vous offenser, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je ris, au lieu de lui répondre. Est-ce que j'étais offensée ? Oui et non. Je suis une adulte. Lui s'est raclé bruyamment la gorge avant de reprendre son explication.

-Comme Léon et Malik Denzel en savent beaucoup sur eux, nous pensons qu'au moins un d'entre eux va réapparaître, prochainement.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je, quand même plus intriguée par son "nous".

-Vous savez comment fonctionnent les grands manitous. Quand on en sait trop, ils font disparaître les preuves. J'ai plusieurs exemples en tête : Umbrella, Desmond Radames, et j'en passe. Donc il faut que vous soyez prudente, et que vous teniez les gentils soldats au courant de ça. Ne faire confiance à personne, hormis aux gens qu'on connaît déjà.

-Et je suis censée vous croire vous, par contre ?

-Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, miss Wong, dit Caïn en plaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille comme une lycéenne. Juste de répéter ce que je viens de vous dire.

Je méditai un peu sur ça, du coup. J'avais lu quelque part qu'on ne donne jamais de choix à qui que ce soit, seulement des informations. Autrement dit, il me disait, de manière volontairement explicite, qu'il me donnait les informations telles quelles, et que c'était à moi de décider quoi en faire.

-Je le ferai, décidai-je finalement.

-Parfait ! dit Caïn avec un sourire qui me surprit. Alors je vous laisse.

Caïn se leva du fauteuil, et passa à côté de moi, non sans me jeter un regard que je ne compris pas, avant de sortir. Par la porte, oui. A ce stade, je m'attendais presque à une téléportation, ou à ce qu'il s'envole, peu importe. Je pris mon cerveau en main pour faire le tri, dans l'abstrait et dans le concret, et je repartis pour le QG du BSAA une fois mes affaires faites.

Le QG du BSAA était en pleine effervescence, en cette fin d'après-midi. Si j'en croyais les rapports, qu'un soldat m'a fait avant même que je ne lui demande, le Cavalier qui était venu ici avait fait du grabuge à l'entrée dès que les secrétaires ont refusé de lui dire où se trouvait l'équipe du capitaine Miller. Voilà qui était étrange. Puis, il m'a guidé, étrangement, vers la chambre d'Emmett Spencer, dans laquelle cinq chaises étaient placées autour du lit. Avant que je ne dise ouf, le convalescent tourna la tête vers moi, alors que je m'asseyais, et une infirmière amena une sixième chaise.

-Salut Ada, me dit Emmett d'un ton souriant qui semblait presque forcé. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis content de vous voir.

-La morphine, sans doute, tentai-je d'un ton détaché.

-Peut-être, répondit-il avec un rire fatigué. Ou parce qu'il y a une étrange rumeur ici, comme quoi quand vous êtes de la partie, les choses se règlent plus vite. Votre réputation vous précède.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Prenez-le bien. Il n'y a que des avantages à gagner la confiance des gens. Surtout quand les gens en question sont des soldats armés relativement efficaces qui vous couvriront en cas de pépin.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, monsieur Spencer.

-C'est souvent le cas, mademoiselle Wong.

Après ça, personne n'ajouta rien, avant que l'équipe de Joel Miller arrive.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 13 : Backturn, 2ème partie _(Jake)_**

Pour des raisons évidentes, le vol de retour à mes bons vieux Etats-Unis était extrêmement lourd. Je voyais bien ce que Wade voulait faire, avec son blabla habituel, mais ça ne marchait pas terrible. J'en avais plus pris dans la gueule, physiquement et mentalement, ces dix dernières heures que ces vingt dernières années.

Une fois que l'avion fut posé au sol, Wade partit en trombe, et je me séparais d'Ada une fois près de chez elle. Je ne savais pas du tout où elle habitait, et ça me faisait une belle jambe dans le fond, mais je m'amusais à m'imaginer débarquer chez elle, un soir où je me serais brouillé un peu trop violemment avec Sherry, comme ça n'arrivait qu'une ou deux fois par an. D'habitude, j'allais chez Claire, qui me donnait sa fameuse crème glacée au caramel qui était bonne à donner le goût de vivre à un zombie, mais je me demandais comme Ada gérerait un adulescent avec des problèmes relationnels.

Une fois Ada hors du champ de vision, j'ai appelé Claire pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé, et que j'attendais ses directives. Elle me demanda de la rejoindre chez elle d'ici une heure, mais je pris la décision d'y aller avant. De toute manière, si elle arrivait plus tard, je n'aurais qu'à l'attendre. Son espèce de manoir était toujours occupé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il suffirait que je tchatche avec quiconque me tomberait sous la main. J'en avais besoin.

Je frappai à la grande porte du manoir, et un mec que je croyais reconnaître comme un membre de Terra Save m'ouvrit en me proposant de rentrer, me confirmant au passage que Claire n'était pas encore là. Je suis allé me prélasser dans un des canapés dans un des salons, où deux filles avec un uniforme Terra Save étaient en train de papoter. Je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'elles disaient, et ça ne me regardait pas, alors je me suis plongé dans mes pensées, au plus profond de ce truc informe qui me servait de cervelle.

Le jour où je suis parti de chez moi, malgré le chantage affectif de mon fils, paraissait si loin. Pourtant c'était hier. Ce matin, j'avais appris que ma fille avait un vé un un connard du Purgatoire, du même genre que celui qui nous avait bolossé le jour même sans aucun effort, et elle s'en était sortie sans un bleu. Putain, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Ou pas en fait. Je me demandai, sur le coup, quelle aurait été ma plus grande émotion entre ma fierté jamais assumée de papa poule et mon angoisse qu'un de ces enfoirés pose un demi-doigt sur elle. Même si elle va avoir dix-neuf ans, et qu'elle sait se défendre.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens vieux, merde.

Une meuf habillée en servante me demanda si je voulais quelque chose, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de boire un chocolat chaud, sur le coup. Elle me le ramena une minute chrono plus tard, et je l'ai remerciée. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à l'efficacité des gens qui bossent pour Claire. Même si je ne devrais pas l'être, elle-même était déjà très speed, et je pense bien qu'elle ne recruterait pas des mous du genou. Ou alors si, mais elle les transformerait en machine Terminator en deux coups de cuillère à pot.

-Salut. Jake Muller, c'est ça ?

Je relevai les yeux vers la voix masculine qui venait de m'adresser la parole. C'était un type, du même âge que moi à vue de nez, avec une barbe et une brosse assorties, qui me regardait d'un air intéressé, avec une tasse fumante dans la main.

-Euh ouais. Et toi t'es qui ?

J'étais plutôt du genre poli d'habitude, mais le type en question avait un emblème de Terra Save sur le plastron, et j'avais l'habitude d'être familier avec ces gens là. Et puis, lui aussi semblait familier avec moi, même si j'étais sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant.

-Neil. Neil Fisher. Le directeur adjoint de Terra Save, de fait.

-Ah, salut, dis-je, le nom me disant effectivement quelque chose.

Neil s'assit à côté de moi sans plus de sommation, en faisant bien gaffe de pas renverser sa tasse. D'où j'étais, je sentais la violente odeur de café qui s'en dégageait.

-Tu attends Claire ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Ouais. Il faut que je lui parle, en tant que fidèle employé d'Ada Wong, raillai-je.

-La fameuse, dit Neil d'un ton qui m'échappait. Comment c'est ?

-On va droit au but avec elle, on ne perd pas de temps, et ça j'aime bien. Elle est moins désagréable à regarder que la plupart des patrons que j'ai eus avant, aussi, c'est un sacré plus, ricanai-je.

-Claire m'a dit que c'était sa référence en matière d'efficacité, dit le directeur adjoint en prenant une gorgée de café. C'est quelque chose.

-Connaissant la nana, ouais, carrément, concédai-je en faisant de même.

Aucun de nous deux n'ajouta rien pendant de longues minutes. Au final, ce fut Neil qui parla le premier, disant justement qu'il avait fini son café et qu'il avait du boulot. Il allait donc prendre congé. Je l'ai regardé partir avant de finir également ma tasse. Comme sortant de nulle part, la même servante qui m'avait amené la tasse apparut comme un screamer pour reprendre ma tasse. Elle me proposa un autre chocolat, mais je refusai poliment, en disant de manière classe que je devais aller pisser. J'ai donc été aux chiottes, et le temps que je revienne, Claire avait pris ma place sur le canapé. Avec elle, il y avait un gamin que je mis du temps à reconnaître.

-Daniel ? dis-je en plissant les yeux.

-Salut oncle Jake, me répondit-il au quart de tour. Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, toi non plus.

-Alors lui il a le droit à 'oncle Jake', et moi je n'ai pas de 'tante Claire' ? dit cette dernière d'un ton faussement outré, dans lequel j'avais appris à déceler le sourire dissimulé.

-Il est plus mon oncle que toi ma tante, en fait, mais c'est comme tu veux, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, attendant que Claire prenne la parole, mais elle était encore occupée à se crêper métaphoriquement le chignon avec le petit Daniel. Qui avait bien poussé, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, il devait avoir quatre ans. Si je me souvenais bien, il avait le même âge qu'Emily.

Et je me sens encore plus vieux, maintenant.

-Claire, dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

-Oui, pardon, dit-elle en me regardant de nouveau. Donc voilà, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi en France pour chercher Damien.

-Le fait que le morpion soit là aussi est une coïncidence ? demandai-je.

-En fait oui. Comme je te l'ai expliqué dans le débriefing. Il vient avec nous.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ma nièce, dis-je en me souvenant de cette histoire de monnaie d'échange. Que fait-on pour elle, au fait ?

-Il faut que je pense à un plan pour ça. Patrick est aussi dans le QG d'Yliaster, selon ce que nous savons. Si tout se passe bien, je pourrai le contacter et on avisera ensemble. Tu es prêt à reprendre l'avion aujourd'hui ?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, et Claire et ses sbires se levèrent du canapé comme un seul homme.

-Alors on part dans une heure. Va te servir dans la salle de merdier et on se rejoint dans l'entrée.

-Oui madame, bien madame.

Claire vint m'embrasser sur la joue, et elle partit. Daniel, lui, ne bougea pas du canapé. Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Un coup d'œil rapide me permit de voir qu'il avait une paire de pistolets sur ses genoux, et qu'il semblait nettoyer l'un des deux. Un détail me parut étrange, alors je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-Le principe d'une paire de flingues, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont identiques ?

En effet, l'un de ses deux pistolets était gris à rayures noires, et l'autre complètement noir.

-Celui-ci vient de ma mère (il montrait le noir) et celui-là de mon père (il montrait le gris). Ils ne sont pas pareils parce qu'ils n'ont pas le même rôle, c'est tout.

-Tu peux développer ?

-Je préférerais éviter. Le fait que personne ne le sache est un avantage tactique.

-Je vois.

Daniel mit un étrange chargeur dans le flingue noir, et se mit à astiquer le gris. Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus intrigué qu'avant, mais je comprenais pourquoi il ne me disait rien. C'est un principe de discrétion international. Moins il y a de gens qui savent des choses, moins ces choses peuvent être utilisées à un avantage qu'on aimerait éviter. Moi-même je n'étais pas un modèle de discrétion, mais je savais ça.

Au final, je pris congé de la crevette et je me suis mis à errer dans le manoir. J'ai demandé à un serviteur au pif où se trouvait la salle de merdier, comme l'avait dit Claire, et il m'y conduisit. J'avais compris que c'était la salle d'armement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ricaner en pensant au choix de mots de la patronne pour la nommer sur la carte.

J'ai donc pris un autre flingue – le dernier a mal pris mon combat contre Harmonie – et des chargeurs en pagaille, fourrés dans un sac, quand j'ai entendu un gros bruit sourd au loin. Comme quelque chose qui s'effondre. J'ai vite pris un autre flingue, et je suis retourné en courant dans le hall, où des gens s'étaient mis à hurler.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 13 : Backturn, 3ème partie _(Léon)_**

Cette mission en France a encore été un succès total. Rosa avait été blessée, mais j'avais réussi à battre Amanda aux échecs. Et ça c'était mieux que tout ce que j'espérais pendant mon voyage à aspect professionnel. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me rappeler, pendant le court vol en jet, que ça ne se reproduirait pas, allant même jusqu'à dire que Richard Faulkner l'avait déconcentrée. N'importe quoi.

Nous avons atterri dans l'héliport du QG – avec un avion, la logique est morte – et nous sommes rentrés dans le bâtiment, où une dizaine de pions nous attendaient déjà. Comment Aurore les appelle ? Moi je fais partie de l'ordre fermé des Gamma, mais j'ai oublié comment on appelait les sous-fifres. Les Lambda ? Les Delta ? Je ne me souviens plus. Mais ce n'était pas extrêmement important. C'était la chair à canon, et nommer les choses signifie qu'on s'y attache. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Au moment où je regardais les troufions accompagner Rosa à l'infirmerie, et Amanda, Caïn et Lily ramener Richard à l'intérieur, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. C'était un message d'Ada, qui me donnait rendez-vous avez Wade Wilson pour qu'on partage nos informations. J'ai donc été dire à Aurore que j'avais un rendez-vous urgent, qu'elle a consenti à m'accorder pour me récompenser de mon bon boulot, et je suis parti sur les chapeaux de roues, non sans enlever mon uniforme d'Yliaster.

Dans la boutique de glace, j'ai vu de loin Wade avec son t-shirt rouge pétant, assis à une terrasse avec un verre à la main. J'ai volontairement omis de relever le fait qu'il a peloté le cul du serveur qui lui a amené le dit verre, et je me suis contenté de m'asseoir en face de lui.

-Salut Valia, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment ça va toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Wade, soupirai-je. Et toi ?

-Plutôt pas mal, au vu des circonstances. Je vais te raconter.

Wade me raconta ce qui s'était passé en Afrique, avec Ada et Jake Muller, ainsi que ce que ce dernier avait appris de la part de Claire Redfield. Evidemment, j'étais au courant de cette histoire avec la fille de Malik et Alice, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'elle allait être récupérée. De même pour Patrick Redfield, à qui Lily a révélé son double jeu, après plusieurs années de complicité. Mais étrangement, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'est la disparition de Damien Demiurge, appris par hasard par Patrick de la bouche de Lily. Je savais de qui elle tenait cette information, mais je me demandais à quoi rimait cette révélation. En tous cas, Ada est retournée au QG du BSAA, et Jake est allé rejoindre Claire, et ils vont sans doute partir chercher Damien.

Puis, ce fut à mon tour de dire ce que je savais.

Les plans d'Yliaster concernant la Trinité étaient encore approximatifs, mais ceux de Lily concernant la prochaine étape du complot d'Aurore étaient en pleine progression. Rosa est hors d'état pour le moment, mais comme nous avons de nouveau notre moyen de pression sur Malik, il pourra aller avec Amanda et moi en Italie pour notre prochaine mission, dont j'ignorais encore les détails. J'avais aussi des doutes sur le caractère d'agent double de Caïn au sein d'Yliaster, mais je n'avais aucune idée des tenants et des aboutissants de sa mission. Je ne m'estimais pas en danger, mais j'essaierai quand même de tirer les vers du nez d'Adam, qui a de grandes chances d'être au courant de ce que son petit frère trafique pendant ses heures de perm.

-C'est drôle, ça, déclara Wade.

-Quoi ?

-Il s'appelle Caïn, et c'est le traître, affirma-t-il en prenant une gorgée de boisson.

-Lily fait rarement les choses au hasard. Je pense qu'elle a seulement une idée de ce que ses bulldozers sont capables de faire, elle ne les contrôle pas de manière aussi efficace qu'Eve contrôlait les sœurs du Purgatoire.

-Au fait, comme va Asmodée ?

-Elle va bien. Je lui transmettrai tes salutations, si tu le souhaites.

-Cool. Tu veux goûter mon cocktail ? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, et il s'appelle 69, dit Wade d'un ton que j'entendais comme aguicheur.

-Pff. Non merci. Je vais retourner à mes occupations.

Au moment où je me levais pour m'en aller, mon téléphone vibra, et j'entendis le même son venant de la poche du pantalon de Wade. Nous avons dégainé notre téléphone en même temps, et j'ai lu mon message avec appréhension, voyant qu'il venait de Lily. Elle voulait que je rentre tout de suite, car elle voulait me parler. Wade, quant à lui, se contenta de me dire qu'Ada avait reçu une visite de la part du supposé traître, qui lui a confirmé qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un en dehors d'Yliaster. En ce moment même, elle se trouve au QG du BSAA, pour avoir le débriefing de ce qui s'est passé en France. Moi, je me contentai de dire à Wade ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire que les pertes ont dû lourdes pour le BSAA face à Seth Purgatory, qu'on appelle le Cavalier de la Mort.

Après ça, Wade et moi avons tous les deux pris congé du café de la conspiration, et je suis rentré au QG d'Yliaster, remettant ma veste, que j'avais laissée dans un coin. Un des pions me rappela que Lily m'attendait dans la salle de débriefing, alors je me dépêchai d'y aller.

Comme je le redoutais, Lily était seule dans la salle. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir, et je m'exécutai.

-Comme vous êtes là, vous allez faire votre proviseur de collège pour délinquants, et me demander si je sais ce que je fais là ? demandai-je.

-Ne sois pas insolent, Léon. Nous sommes ici pour un sujet très sérieux.

-Allez-y, j'écoute.

Lily alluma le projecteur, et une image d'un type qui devait se prendre pour un Nazgul apparut sur le mur. Enfin, je supposai, par la forme des épaules, que c'était un homme. Mais son drap noir le cachait des clavicules aux pieds, et il avait une capuche. Ça devait être une nouvelle mode.

-Une fois rentrés, nous avons pu utiliser notre moyen de pression sur Malik pour qu'il nous révèle ce qu'il sait sur la Trinité. Il nous a simplement donné cette photo d'archive, que Moira Burton a trouvée par hasard pendant son enquête sur nous.

-Et ce serait qui ?

-On le soupçonne d'être un membre de la Trinité. Regardez son manteau.

Je plissai les yeux sur la bâche de l'inconnu, et, sur un coin de l'épaule, à moitié caché par la capuche et l'angle de la caméra, il y avait un symbole. Je l'avais déjà vu, quelque part, il y a longtemps. Et je l'avais presque oublié.

-C'est une triquètre, constatai-je à haute voix. Vous pensez que ces gens là se baladent avec leur symbole visible dans la rue ?

-Nous le faisons aussi. Indirectement. Mais oui, nous pensons que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Notre mission sera donc de retrouver cet individu, et de le faire parler.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le même briefing que les autres ?

-Parce que cette mission ne vous est pas donnée par Yliaster, mais par moi. J'ai déjà parlé à Aurore, j'irai à votre place en Italie avec Malik et Amanda, et vous irez, en toute discrétion, dans le QG de Terra Save pour savoir s'ils ont d'autres informations pour vous.

-Oui boss. Je peux y aller ?

-Ce serait chic, oui. Pour des raisons évidentes, vous n'assisterez pas au briefing de l'étape trois.

-Evidemment, concédai-je.

Je me suis donc levé et je suis sorti de la salle, où Malik et Amanda attendaient déjà leur tour pour aller dans le bureau du proviseur. Je leur ai dit que j'avais eu une autre mission. Amanda me souhaita bonne chance, et Malik ne réagit pas vraiment. Je crus l'entendre pousser un soupir, mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec ce que je venais de dire. Alors je me suis contenté de partir.

J'ai sauté dans un taxi et j'ai donné l'adresse du manoir de Claire Redfield. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le premier à demander cette adresse, et lorsque j'ai demandé au chauffeur qui d'autre l'avait demandé, il a été plutôt évasif. C'est à peine s'il ne m'a pas jeté dehors une fois devant le manoir. Je suis resté une petite minute sans bouger, regardant le taxi partir, et c'est grâce à ça que j'étais à bonne distance du manoir quand sa façade s'est effondrée d'un coup. J'ai entendu des gens crier, et je me suis précipité pour aller voir ce qui se passait.


End file.
